Romance in the air
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: A chance meeting between two lonely people may have unforseen results, especially between a killer and a miko.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Chapter Summary:** A chance meeting between two lonely people may have unforeseen results, especially between a killer and a miko.

**Pair:** Itachi Uchiha/ Kagome Higurashi

**A/N:**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Kyuubi talking" _

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 1

* * *

Itachi Uchiha slipped through the thick crowds. He had not expected to see this large a crowd in The Land of Waves. Last he knew it was a poor country with missing Nin terrorizing the citizens. As he and his partners, Deidara and Kisame following at a slower pace behind him. They had forgone their Akatsuki cloaks for simple travelling cloaks with hoods and hats in dark colors. The ninja had to squint and still he was unable to read the sign before the bridge. His two partners were arguing in low tones behind him. It had been a long trip and they had reached the country just as the last of Itachi's nerves were about to snap.

Itachi did not see any reason for this mission as this country had no ninja to speak of. Still, the merchants, the crowd and wealth surprised him.

"Are we in the right place, un?" Deidara questioned Itachi.

Itachi glared him.

"Just saying," Kisame cut in.

"…The Great Naruto Bridge!"

The three Akatsuki members stopped in their tracks and stared with interest as a group of tourists was shown around by one of the locals.

'Naruto Bridge? That explains a lot,' Itachi thought.

"Did you hear that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, now move on," Itachi stated.

* * *

Kagome thanked the man for the groceries and headed back home. Her hair was pulled in a high ponytail, caught with a blue ribbon. She had started wearing a combination of miko clothes and ninja wear while she roamed the elemental countries. She had chosen to wear tight ninja pants in black, with knee-length boots and a blue net top, with a white kimono that only reached her mid thighs and had red patterns similar to those Sesshomaru's kimono sported all those years ago. It also helped that she had this outfit in similar colors as those kimonos that had been a gift from the Taiyukai after the last battle.

The priestess sighed. Remembering what happened always got her in a funny mood. She was lonely and tired. Lonely because it had been years since she ended up in this world. The battle for the Shikon no Tama had ended and they had been victorious, but not without losses. Many demons died that day, most of them Sesshomaru's soldiers. Her friends lived but they were worn out. Then Inuyasha had suggested she visited her mother to tell her she was fine and to stock up on supplies. She was only to leave for a couple of days.

It had been fifty years since. Half a century of wandering around in this alien world wondering why she never got home or at least stranded in the Feudal Era. She was tired of moving around just to keep people from being suspicious of her unchanging age.

She twirled the Shinkon from where it hung around her neck.

It was all because of it. The death of so many loved ones, the pain she felt, her loneliness.

Still, despite that, she was thankful to the little pink sphere.

Kagome kept walking. She lived in a house not far from the market. It was in a nice neighborhood, had a small garden for her herbs. It was nice and clean, with a kitchen, a bathroom and a room to sleep in. It was home to her for the last two years. She kept moving every decade or so as to not give target. She also tended to avoid Hidden Villages as the Ninjas were suspicious and a lot of trouble.

She greeted her neighbors and entered her house.

"Home sweet home," she whispered.

With a glance around her shoulders slumped.

* * *

Itachi wanted to yell. He was not usually this easily annoyed but he was fed up. Being partnered with Kisame was bad enough, but Deidara's addition to the team, at Pein's insistence, was driving him over the top. Now, a drunken Deidara and a tipsy Kisame… He was itching to use his Sharigan just to get them to shut up.

Another waitress came by with more sake.

The Uchiha abruptly stood. "You better be sober tomorrow," he hissed at them.

Itachi left the table disgusted. He decided to go meditate to calm his spiking temper before he killed his annoying team mates.

* * *

Kagome sighed.

She wanted to burn some steam, relax and enjoy herself. When she was in her time she would go out with her three friends and they would dance, sing and fool around. Then in the past she would go drinking with the group when they visited towns or villages, otherwise they had Shippo and Inuyasha's antics to amuse them. Here she had neither company nor the mood to drink and dance. Frustrated she closed up her house and decided to go for a walk around the village. Last minute she decided that she could use a bath and gathered a bag with her bathing supplies as she headed to the nearest lake outside the village. She preferred being alone so the public hot springs would not do.

She was again greeted by her neighbors and village people.

"Kagome-chan," one of the old women greeted.

"Hisana-san," Kagome bowed her head slightly.

"Going out again?"

"I'm gathering herbs," Kagome told the old woman.

"Be careful my dear. Times are dangerous. I heard the men say that there were rogue nin spotted in the countryside."

Kagome thanked her and reassured her she would be careful.

She left the village but not stopping a few more times to speak with the village people.

Once she left the village behind she relaxed marginally. Being surrounded by nature always made her calm and less nostalgic.

* * *

Itachi stepped over his discarded cloak and boots. He had considered the public baths but his scars would get unwanted attention as would he and his team if he decided to close the baths for him only. So he had come to the lake. He placed traps to let him know if the perimeter was breached and his peace and privacy was disrupted.

He fell into the lake naked, not minding the initial chill of the water. He let out a sigh and swam to a small boulder to rest against and enjoy his bath.

The Uchiha was rather surprised when he saw someone approaching.

'The wards should have notified me,' Itachi thought. He narrowed his eyes and the tomoes swirled.

It was woman, he realized. She had dark hair and wore an odd outfit for a civilian but she certainly did not look like a ninja. He observed her as she set about preparing for her bath. Itachi blinked when her top fell and he found himself unable to look away when her creamy skin was bared to his gaze. One might have argued that any shinobi worth their hitate never let a potential threat unwatched. But in this case Itachi was hardly thinking with his brain. He was busy admiring the view and enjoying that he had the rare opportunity to do so. His eyes were sharp and he easily noticed the scar under her breast. It intrigued him to know that she did in fact have a flaw on her body.

'Pity,' he thought.

There was a soft noise as she jumped into the lake. She swam under the surface till her air was out and came up to breathe. Her face had a smile and before Itachi could blink she saw him.

She stopped and pulled her body underwater, eyeing him with apprehension. She was quite far from the bank of the lake and equally far from him.

"The lake is big enough for two," Itachi spoke up. In the quiet of the night he was heard.

The female bit her lip.

* * *

Kagome had often been accused of being too trusting and a bit careless when it came to her health. Inuyasha had often used a rather colorful vocabulary trying to get the point across. Sesshomaru, too, often said that it was both her best and worst point. She had often gotten kidnapped or landed in ridiculous situations. Right now her friends would have been yelling at her. Generally, being naked in the presence of a complete stranger was dangerous and stupid on her part still…

'Nice abs,' she realized and then cursed inwardly.

Her attention snapped to the present when she heard him speak.

"The lake is big enough for two," the gorgeous male told her.

She bit her lip. Now a wise girl would scream 'pervert' and get the hell out of there.

Kagome considered the suggestion.

* * *

"Are you a pervert?" the girl asked.

Itachi blinked. He had never before considered himself to be perverted, not even during puberty.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Are you gay?"

Itachi was incredulous. He had not expected that question to be directed at him; ever. He was curious as to how her mind worked. He knew he was intrigued and he had felt his body responding to her looks. He was not averse to bedding her. The trouble would be convincing her for it. It had been a while since the last time he got to indulge himself.

"No," the ninja replied. "I'm not gay."

"Hm," the girl seemed to think about something. "You could be lying you know."

Itachi smirked. "But I wouldn't get to touch you later or now if you like."

She laughed at his reply. "You are joking, right?"

"I want to have sex with you," Itachi told her bluntly.

* * *

'Yes please!' the naughty part of Kagome's brain replied rather enthusiastically.

She was not a virgin, not after fifty years and after being courted by demons and humans alike in two different worlds.

Still, she was hesitant to just have sex for the sake of it.

* * *

Itachi paused. His upbringing had been emotionally lacking; he knew.

'Please don't be a skittish virgin,' he thought then.

Not when he was already half hard and waiting for her positive reply.

* * *

Kagome decided to go for it. She had nothing to lose. Should he turn out to be a pervert she could easily defend herself; the guy would not know what hit him.

"I was looking forward to my bath," she told the handsome stranger.

He smirked and it made him look dangerous, but it held no malice in it. Instead of replying to her statement he dove towards her. She was startled when he came up only a foot away from her. She noticed how pale his skin was. He also had a lot of scars marring it.

'A warrior,' her mind provided.

He also had long hair flowing down his shoulders. This gave him an aristocratic air.

But what got her attention were the red eyes with the black spots. She remembered seeing similar eyes on demons but this one was human. Her interest piqued.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

"Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you."

"Hn."

Itachi crossed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. From up close he was even better. His body was lean, not too muscled, and rather athletic. The miko guessed he was a shinobi probably just passing from the area.

* * *

Itachi observed Kagome Higurashi with interest. From up close she was pretty. Her dark hair was longer than his, her skin held scars long healed but not as much as his body. She was also young, no older than seventeen or eighteen. Her eyes though seemed to be wise and calculating. She was a strong woman this Kagome. While he was not looking for a wife or a relationship he was pleased that she was not an airhead. He would enjoy this one. Her body seemed to be in good shape too. She looked like she worked out but not like a shinobi.

There was one more thing left for him to do.

* * *

Kagome was taken by surprise when Itachi kissed her.

He was a formidable presence and the kiss he gave her matched him. He pulled her against his hard, wet body and the miko felt how turned on he was.

Her large eyes blinked in shock. "Already?"

Itachi smirked. "You will learn."

Kagome gulped at the look in his eyes.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** How was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A few days later…**

Itachi turned on his back, panting hard. It was his third day in the small town and the third night he spent with the female beside him. A creamy leg was resting between his legs and Kagome turned to snuggle up to his side. Her breathing was only now returning to normal. He could not keep his head around her and as soon as he saw her he was upon her like he was starved for her taste. He had not seen his comrades much and they were beginning to get curious about where and how he spent the time away from them.

"Your stamina is monstrous," Kagome complained. She had said something similar on their first night. It made his male ego swell with pride.

"Hn."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his non verbal response and closed her eyes feeling content after years.

"Say, Itachi, when are you leaving town?" she asked.

He felt a bit uncomfortable. The last thing he needed was a clingy female. Kagome did not look the type but one could never be certain.

"My mission must be completed in the span of ten days."

"Well, you better not waste time then," she replied as she moved to hover over his body and started spreading kisses across his chest.

Itachi moaned when she grazed with her teeth one of his nipples and thanked his luck for meeting her.

* * *

One day Itachi had come to meet her when she was healing a woman. The ninja merely stood by, watching her work. Only when the other civilian was gone he spoke up.

"That pink light… it doesn't feel like chakra," Itachi commented.

Kagome smiled at him. "That is because it is not."

An eyebrow quirked. "Dare I ask?"

"Can you not ask? You are more curious that a fox kit," Kagome giggled as she finished washing her hands before she sauntered over to him and kissed his skilled mouth. Itachi allowed the kiss as he enjoyed it as well, but as soon as her lips left him he asked again, making her laugh.

That day he did not get his answer as her reply was to seduce him to her bed.

He let her; he was more interested in her than her powers.

* * *

Since he was a boy, Itachi hated when people touched his things. Even his parents did not touch his kunai. Sasuke did, but he was excused as he was only a child. So when he saw Kagome playing with one of his kunai he felt odd.

"You are good."

Kagome yelped and almost dropped it. "Oh, you're awake!"

Another eyebrow quirk. Kagome found it annoying and endearing; annoying as she wanted to hear a real reply and endearing as it reminded her of Sesshomaru. She pouted then. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to actually speak. You know, use actual words?"

"You hold a kunai well."

Kagome blinked at the subtle compliment. "Really? I was always told that I should never touch sharp objects, I'm a health hazard."

"I'm a shinobi," Itachi replied.

"Yes, I realize you lot are not the most sane people," Kagome sagely nodded.

Itachi pulled her back on the mattress, making her squeal.

"I can be very crazy Kagome."

"How much?" she coyly asked.

He smirked.

* * *

Like a true ninja, Itachi did not miss a chance on snooping around her house.

Kagome shook her head and let him.

And the missing nin found a lot of interesting objects, like what looked like a bone made sword that had its own chakra, a bow made of similar materials and many expensive kimonos that not even his clan could afford in their prime. He did not ask her, not when he saw her smirk at him. He did not want to lose their silent game.

* * *

Another game they played was asking questions after sex, when Itachi was most relaxed and most likely to answer as well.

That was how she learned he had a younger brother, his favorite color was blue and that he hated eating shrimp, and he even read those '_Icha Icha Paradise'_ books once. She started calling him a pervert until he found she owned a copy of her own.

* * *

"You have scars," Itachi told her.

"So have you."

"Why?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the covers to her, but he snatched them away again.

"Don't hide from me," he told her.

The miko sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"Answers."

"You shinobi are too curious for your own good," Kagome muttered.

"It's the job," Itachi replied.

"I bet you guy's gossip more than old ladies," the miko giggled at the thought.

Itachi's smile was enigmatic as he neither confirmed nor denied that.

"Well… fine," Kagome gave in and started mentioning the story behind each scar, like the one on her stomach, from when she had been stabbed by the claws of a feral youkai, who in her story was just a crazy warrior, or the time she trained with Sesshomaru. The one she got when that Cantipede demon had torn the Shikon out of her body she had deemed a 'birthmark', a definition he had not been satisfied with but he accepted all the same.

* * *

"I don't want it!"

"I insist."

"Well, take it back."

"No."

"Itachi."

"Kagome."

"You…."

"Yes, it is me."

Kagome screamed in frustration and Itachi suppressed a smirk when she accepted the dagger he had wanted to gift her with.

"I can protect myself," the miko petulantly told him.

"I know."

"Then why do you insist?"

Itachi did not answer.

* * *

"No more," Itachi told her.

Kagome pouted. "Why not?"

"You call me insatiable but today you jumped me as soon as you saw me."

Kagome smiled. "And was that bad?"

Itachi chuckled. "No, that was good."

"Just good?"

The shinobi kissed her pouty lips.

"Very, very good."

Kagome tackled him back to the mattress.

* * *

Kisame was not surprised to see Itachi return. The other Akatsuki member kept disappearing for hours on end, and that one time Deidara had tried to follow him, Itachi had beaten him up so much that the other ninja could not leave his room for a couple of days.

After a while (and a lot of nagging) they learned that it was about a girl, but nothing else. Kisame was not very surprised. He had half expected Itachi to merely attack them again.

When one month later their mission was complete, Itachi merely asked for one more night, instead of asking them to leave immediately.

Kisame had shut Deidara up himself, not wanting to deal with Itachi in a killing mood.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

****One Year Later…**

Kagome smiled at Tazuna and his daughter as they kept telling her to be careful on her trip. She thanked them for their concern and hurried to join her group. Their little town had received word from the Fire Country that the hidden ninja village of Konoha needed experienced medical personnel or people with potential to be trained as medic-nins. It had been a while since Kagome had left the small town and jumped at the opportunity to see more of the world in this strange world. The bridge builder had told her that Konoha had shinobi and it reminded her of that gorgeous man she had met the previous year.

'Itachi,' she thought with a wistful smile on her face. That man had been like a drug every time she slept with him. Kagome had had a lot of fun those ten days.

She came out of her musings when the shinobi that had been sent to guide them to Konoha had made the signal to start their trip.

Kagome fingered the bow that hung from a special container from her shoulder and started walking, wishing she at least had Kilala, the fire cat with her.

"I am getting lazy," she muttered to herself.

**

* * *

**

Konoha...

Tsunade was visiting the hospital with Sakura in tow. "…And you must be with me for hours a day. We need to train those people soon."

"Still, is it wise to involve civilians?" the pink haired ninja asked her mentor.

Sakura's doubts had been shared by many shinobi and the Council but everyone was painfully aware of the shortage Konoha had in trained medical personnel. For every ten injured shinobi there was one medic. And ninjas got injured a lot, sometimes during missions and almost always during practice. Especially the younger ones.

"We cannot be picky. Those who are squeamish with blood and have too little energy to cure a cut or no precision will be sent away. We don't need nurses as much as medic nins. The civilian hospital is no help either," Tsunade explained to her apprentice.

"When are they arriving?"

"I've sent Naruto and Kakashi," the Hokage replied.

At the same time near the gates of Konoha an orange figure bounced around Kakashi. The older ninja was engrossed in his little orange book and tuned his student out.

"Sensei!" the hyper teen exclaimed. "I can see Gai-sensei and Lee!"

Kakashi sighed and looked up from his book. Sure enough Gai and that student of his were coming with twenty people following behind them. He was about to greet them when he felt Naruto's chakra spiking and turning red. It was back to normal in seconds but it was enough to startle Naruto and Kakashi equally.

"What was that?" the silver haired ninja asked.

"I… I have no idea," Naruto's blue eyes were wide with shock and wonder.

"Later," Kakashi replied. They had a group to meet. And perhaps he could escape from Gai with minimum effort on his part.

* * *

Kagome was tempted to use her miko energy to zap that Gai fellow. He could not possibly be anything other than a demon. Not even Inuyasha aggravated her this much. After years of peace and quiet this boisterous ninja and his student were a strain on her nerves. Her mind again travelled to a certain raven haired red eyed ninja.

It was then that the inconceivable happened.

'Impossible!' her eyes went wide. That aura was unmistakably belonging to a demon but there was a bit of a human aura mixed with it. But it did not feel like a hanyu.

As the walls of Konoha came to view she also saw two figures waiting for them, both shinobi from the looks of it. But one of them drew her. It was the younger one. He had blonde hair looking golden in the sun and adorable sky blue eyes. She had the urge to glomp the cute boy that was probably in his early teens. She felt his aura expand when she approached.

'Definitely demonic,' the miko was certain of it. And it looked like the teen had no idea why he was doing it either.

Wanting to test him a bit she let her own aura flow around the area and saw the teen turn around and look among her and her companions for this travel. She noticed the whiskers on his face.

'He's either a neko youkai or a fox,' Kagome mused. She remembered how adorable Shippo was and sighed. She knew this world's views on demons and despite her curiosity she decided to wait for the perfect timing as to not embarrass the little demon.

Absently she thought that life was not as boring anymore.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Well?" the landlord gruffly asked her.

Kagome sighed. "I'll take it."

A bit later, once she was alone she inspected her apartment again. It was not much, just big enough for one person, her. A kitchen, a small area that could act as dining room and sitting room, directly connected to the kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The reason she had taken it though was the small balcony outside. It looked like it would be sunny for the better part of the day, which would be perfect for her herbs. She had the money to buy furniture and pay the rent for months so she was not expecting her pay check much. What she wanted was to explore the town.

The opportunity was given to her when she stumbled upon the boy holding a fox just as she exited her apartment.

Twenty minutes later she knew that was the boy was called Naruto Uzumaki, he was a chunin, he stayed in the apartment next to her and that he liked ramen. Also she got herself a very good guide to the town. So she dragged him along while she went shopping. The boy resisted at first, until she told him she would treat him to lunch, then his face lit up and he all but dragged her to town.

Now, when they reached the main streets, Kagome noticed the civilians' reactions to Naruto was downright hostile. In fact the only people who seemed nice to the boy were an obese boy that greeted them, that Naruto introduced as Choji, and a girl working at a flower shop, Ino or something. In fact, one time Naruto left her alone, one of the older women told her to run for it, then called the boy a demon.

Kagome put the pieces together and she did not like it one bit.

At the ramen stand he led her to she hesitated to ask, so they ventured to other, safer topics.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Tsunade oversaw the civilians that seemed to have enough chakra to heal. There were not many, just three women and two men. The rest were directed to the civilians' hospital.

"Now, heal this cut."

Kagome's tongue poked out of her mouth as she concentrated to pour as little of her miko ki to heal it. Too much would attract attention and perhaps even make the injured shinobi's healed scars mend, and she did not want that.

"Your control is excellent," Tsunade told Kagome as she studied the girl. "Follow me."

Kagome complied and she spent the next hour navigating from room to room, progressively healing injuries of greater degrees.

"You are no novice," Tsunade mused. "Your papers do not mention you being a medic nin, yet your healing abilities are on a par with mine. Even better perhaps, seeing that you have not even sweated."

Kagome winced inwardly at her blunder. "No, I'm not a ninja, never trained to be one. I'm just good at healing people. At the previous village I stayed I was acting as a healer of sorts."

"Your area of expertise?"

"Well, anything I guess. I have delivered babies, mended bones and even operated on people," Kagome admitted. "But nothing major and not very often. I usually treat colds and such."

Tsunade studied the girl, thinking that Kagome had wasted her potential. She could have been of even better use to her if she could fight as well.

"You're hired," Tsunade told her.

"Huh?" Kagome blinked. "I am? So soon?"

Tsunade smiled. "We are kind of in need. You start tomorrow morning. Now, have you settled in? I can send some genin to help you out."

"No need," Kagome told her. "A friend of mine told me he would find me some help."

"Friend?"

"Naruto …"

"Ah, well, that brat is everywhere," Tsunade smiled. "You're in good hands then."

* * *

When Kagome left the hospital she found Naruto and a whole group of people with furniture and packages waiting by her door.

"Kagome-san!" Naruto exclaimed, earning her a lot of attention. "Come on, we need to get your things inside!"

Kagome chuckled and fished for her keys.

Ino, the girl from before, was even carrying grocery bags, along with another girl, who she later learned was Hinata.

"The boys are like ravenous wolves," Ino told her.

"No problem, I can cook for a lot of people," Kagome smiled. It had been years since the last time she had to cook for more than herself but she was glad to do it.

And that was how Kagome quickly met the majority of the shinobi of Konoha who in the coming days would all end up in her care.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** This chapter I short, I know, but I made it so that I could update more often.

I want to thank you all for the reviews you sent me, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Naruto jumped from foot to foot as he waited outside the closed door.

"Anything?" Ino asked breathlessly. She, too, had finally arrived. The Rookie 9 were all gathered now in the hospital outside the ward Kagome usually worked, trying to ignore the Anbu guards.

He shook his head.

Sasuke had returned a few hours ago. He had been found collapsed outside Konoha's gates and brought to the hospital, where he was promptly handed to Kagome as the medic nins did not want to touch the Uchiha traitor. Tsunade had been angry to hear that afterwards, but glad it was Kagome that stepped up.

"Anything?" Sakura asked. She was a bit jealous that another girl was in there with her crush, especially one as nice as Kagome, but she knew she was not a good enough medic to help. Plus, Tsunade seemed to trust the raven haired girl.

* * *

Kagome winced at the state of the teen that was brought to her. Her powers reacted as if on their own accord, first trying to save the destroyed organs, then mending bones and muscles. She only stopped when scratches and bruises remained, those could heal on their own. Then she meticulously cleaned the blood and soot from the boy's face.

What she encountered made her gasp.

"Itachi?"

But no, this one was younger by far. Perhaps a relative?

There was another knock on the door and the Hokage's voice reached her.

With a sigh, Kagome cleaned her hands and stood.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm done, she announced to the blonde kunoichi and the crowd waiting behind her.

"How's Sasuke?" Sakura anxiously asked.

"Asleep."

"Will he be okay?" Ino inquired.

Kagome smiled. "He's just sleeping it off, but yes, his body will recover."

"I though he lost too much blood and I know he had many organs punctured," Sakura frowned.

Tsunade patted Kagome's shoulder. "This is why Higurashi is the best."

Kagome blushed. "I just did what was right…"

"Well, I don't know what your secret is," Tsunade told her. "But not even I could heal as much as you did in two hours and still be standing."

Kagome bit her lip and kept quiet. Her latest stunt seemed to have earned her a lot of attention if the looks these ninja were giving her were any indication. The Shikamaru boy and Hatake Kakashi had pinned their eyes on her. Only Naruto seemed not to care about why and only wanting to celebrate the results.

* * *

Shikamaru heard the Hokage's comment and studied the girl that was actually a civilian, who had a strange kind of chakra that could heal everything so far, and narrowed his eyes.

Higurashi Kagome was hiding something, something big. And he had no idea what could that be. And apparently neither did Tsunade.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Akatsuki hideout:**

Itachi maintained a straight face as he learned of his newest mission.

He would really rather not step foot anywhere near Konoha but Pein wanted for him to check the rumors about Orochimaru's grave state of health and whether his younger brother was still among the living. Itachi was only glad that this mission was solo. He would get to Konoha, slip inside, do his job and get out.

* * *

**Outside Konoha:**

Kagome hummed as she carefully plucked the poisonous herb from the earth. She had wandered outside of Konoha for this very purpose. While she was wary of poisons, she often used them on her sword and arrows to keep from getting rusty. Her senses had expanded over the area, carefully scanning for any approaching danger. She was glad that no shinobi followed her. And she even managed to give Naruto the slip; she had been getting a lot better at this.

As she was getting ready to leave a presence brushed by her senses, one she had not noticed earlier.

'Impossible. How did I miss that?' she thought.

Her hand went to her dagger and she was ready to draw when a very familiar figure dropped down before her from one of the tall trees.

"Itachi!"

Across from her the dark haired, red eyed ninja was equally surprised as he too uttered her name.

"Kagome."

He had never expected to see her, not after that month they had together. It had been over a year since that brief reprieve he had had with her. Itachi's eyes traveled over her form.

"You look good," he offered. It earned him one of her blinding bright smiles.

"You look good as well, perhaps a bit paler… You know, I'm having noodles with beef tonight, in case you want to stop by…"

"You are staying in Konoha," Itachi stated.

"Um, yes. I'm working as a healer," Kagome offered.

"You know who I am then?"

Kagome winced. "I treated an Uchiha Sasuke. He looked like a younger you." She shrugged.

"Sasuke… he's alive."

"I'll have you know I'm good at my job," the dark haired woman told him, approaching him with a stomp and finishing with a poke at his chest.

Itachi suppressed a smile. Kagome was probably the only person in the world that would do that, that he let do that. He gently took the offensive finger in his hand.

"I accept the invitation as long as we're alone."

Kagome smiled. "Of course. I have a few questions I want to ask you as well."

Itachi nodded. He had expected that of her.

"Be there by seven," Kagome told him.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto hummed as he unpacked Kagome's gift for him.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he felt happy that she cared enough to bring him food to eat almost every day he was not on missions. Much to his chagrin she even made him eat 'healthy food' and no matter how much he whined or protested she always got her way.

Still after the two months she had spent in Konoha, he was still nervous around her.

_"Of course you are,"_ a certain fox whispered slyly.

Naruto frowned. "You know something."

The Kyuubi did not reply and Naruto's curiosity was aroused.

* * *

**Kagome's apartment:**

Itachi groaned as he recognized the building Kagome currently stayed at. The last thing he needed was getting noticed by his brother's team-mates or the fox-vessel.

Stealthily he slipped up to her apartment. Noticing the plants and herbs he was impressed.

The glass pane opened and Kagome poked her head out. "You really shouldn't linger too much," she told him. "Come on in."

Itachi followed her. "Nice apartment."

"Thank you. I assume you know Naruto Uzumaki, he helped me carry all these."

Itachi sighed. "You heard the rumors."

"Hard not to. but never mind that. First I need to get some food in you."

"How about dessert?"

Kagome caught his smouldering gaze and a blush blossomed on her face. "Eh!"

Itachi smirked. "Don't tell me there's someone else and you cannot because of him…"

"No one else but, it's been a year. Shouldn't you I don't know… not been interested anymore?"

"Kagome, Kagome," the missing nin smirked as he approached her and pulled her in his arms. Then he swooped down for a kiss.

The miko sighed and surrendered to his touch.

"I missed you," Kagome admitted.

"Hn," the ninja replied. "You are worse than a drug."

"Good to know. Now, kitchen or bedroom?"

"Right here," he told her and kissed her again.

Much later they were both sprawled on her big couch. Kagome had her back to his chest and held a large bowl before her and Itachi's hands had the chopsticks.

"I really missed this," Itachi muttered.

Kagome giggled. "That boy… Tobi was it? He still can't cook?"

Itachi sighed. "We only get to eat good when on missions. Pathetic isn't it?"

Kagome shook her head but her eyes were dancing with mirth. "I say… divine punishment."

"You would," Itachi told her. "So, how is Sasuke?"

She sighed. "Did you do that to him?"

"I have not seen him in years. Why?"

"He was a real mess. Had he not been noticed he would have died. He did not have much time. And the other medics were real asses. They would let a boy die." Kagome's face was dark. "I don't care who is criminal or not, they deserve treatment. Medics do not have the right to judge."

Itachi felt her unique chakra spike. "Yet you saved him," he told her. Kagome shrugged. "You are just too modest."

"Mmm, perhaps."

* * *

**Naruto's apartment:**

Naruto finished with his noodles and put the bowl aside with a pleased sigh.

"Man that was good. Kagome's cooking is awesome."

_"It is polite to thank her," _Kyuubi offered.

"It is? But how?"

_"Words first, actions later,"_ the fox suggested.

"Right!" Naruto stood and walked out to his balcony then he jumped over to Kagome's. He wanted first to check whether she was awake as not to wake her. He did not expect to find out what he did though.

Now, Naruto knew what went on between a man and a woman. He had Jiraya and Kakashi as teachers. So he was not really surprised to see Kagome with a man, it was unexpected, yes, but not shocking. On the other hand, what was actually shocking was that said man was a first class criminal that had driven his best friend to Orochimaru's hands, nearly killed him and several of his friends.

Because the last thing the fox vessel expected to see was Uchiha Itachi hugging Kagome.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes, Naruto now knows. :-)

**End of chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Sakura's punch caught Naruto.

The blue eyed blond blinked when he regained his senses.

"Naruto?" Kakashi inquired.

"I'm fine!" the boy told them with a sheepish laugh. They seemed suspicious and the blond decided that acting like an idiot would ease their fears a bit. He was right and he was able to escape their scrutiny.

Later that day, after he was finished with his practice he was visited by Kagome, who carried a plate of pork chops and rice to him.

"Kagome!" the blonde stuttered.

"There you are! Come on, it's warm so you can dig in. bring the plate by once you're finished. I even have dessert ready, you like cinnamon biscuits?"

"I-um, yes, I'll be there."

The miko beamed.

Once she was gone Naruto exhaled loudly.

"Oh, boy," the blond sighed.

He could not get the picture of his sweet friend Kagome with that killer out of his mind. It made him unsure of how he should treat her. She acted the same, treated him the same…

_"Her scent has changed,"_ the Kyuubi intervened.

"It has? I did not notice. And what are you doing sniffing Kagome!"

There was a mental snort. "_Idiot, always keep an eye on other predators."_

"Kagome is not an enemy," Naruto told the fox. "She can only heal, she has no training ninja or otherwise."

_"I beg to differ,"_ Kyuubi purred. _"Her kind cannot remain untrained."_

"Her kind?" the blond ninja asked. But he got no reply.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

Tsunade finished with her lessons with Sakura when she came across Kagome.

The girl was with the Uchiha brat again. It seemed she was the only one that did not care for Sasuke's silent temper. The boy refused to speak, ignored Sakura, silently glared Naruto, but when presented with Kagome's kindness and no nonsense attitude he was almost polite; meaning he ate without a fuss, took his medicine and did not try to attack.

Kagome had shared with her that the boy's mind was not in a good condition but she was confident she could get there.

And Tsunade was willing to let her try.

Now Kagome was giving him some vitamins while chatting about her favorite foods with Sasuke looking at her blankly.

"You idiot," the miko sighed at Sasuke. "You could speak instead of having me talk incessantly," she told him. "Like... what is your favorite food."

A glaring contest commenced until Kagome smirked. "I could ask Naruto."

The Uchiha sighed and gave in. "Its tomatoes."

Kagome beamed at him, enjoying yet another small victory with the boy. "Have you ever tasted tomato in desserts?"

"I don't like sweet things."

"How about cheesecake, that's not sweet," Kagome mused. "I could…" she tailed off as she swayed.

Sasuke reached out with his fast reflexes and steadied her. At the same time Tsunade came in, calling her name.

"What happened?" the Hokage asked them.

But Kagome had a hand over her mouth, her face pasty white and her eyes shut tightly.

"She was about to faint," Sasuke told the Sanin. Tsunade noticed that the boy looked worried and she felt a bit proud of the now sick girl; not many could claim that they could get under the thick skin of an Uchiha.

"Get her to sit on the bed," Tsunade instructed. Then she called for Sakura and her kit.

The pink haired Kunoichi joined the soon, as did Hinata and Naruto that happened to be with her when the Hokage called for their friend.

Naruto, seeing Kagome gasped. "What's wrong? What's happened to Kagome?"

But Sakura had noticed something else. The dark haired girl was on the bed, yes, and Sasuke was hovering over her, looking worried. Sasuke never looked worried. Not even before he had gone to join Orochimaru. She felt a spike of jealousy. But Tsunade's commanding orders shook her off her funk and watched as the Hokage got to work.

"You!" Tsunade pointed at the boys. "Out! I need to undress her and I won't be giving you a free show."

Both Naruto and Sasuke blushed but scrambled to comply.

"Kagome?" Tsunade questioned.

The dark haired girl blinked her unfocused eyes. "I don't feel well," she told the Hokage.

"I need to know some things," the older woman told her.

Kagome nodded.

"Have you been eating?" Tsunade demanded. She knew many women starved themselves but Kagome shook her head.

"I never skip meals, I need all the energy I can get when I heal," the miko admitted.

"Hm, good. What do you eat?"

Kagome told her of her diet which was admittedly more balanced than what most of her shinobi ate.

"Any headaches, dizzy spells?"

"No."

"Did you hit your head today or yesterday?"

"No."

"Mmm, perhaps you tired yourself?"

"No, I know my limits" Kagome assured the other medic.

Tsunade sighed and motioned to Sakura to take blood while Tsunade herself started poking and prodding at Kagome.

Finally the older medic stopped. "Kagome, how is your cycle?"

Kagome blinked. Beside her Sakura's eyes widened. Tsunade could not possibly mean…

"Regular," Kagome told her.

"Hm." Tsunade tapped her chin. "Do you have an active sexual life?"

Sakura blushed and almost squeaked.

"Yes," Kagome told Tsunade.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Tsunade nodded, expecting that. "Then I think you might be pregnant."

Kagome blinked. "That is not possible."

"Oh?" the Hokage asked.

"We were careful," Kagome told her.

"Still, we better wait for the blood results," Tsunade sighed.

Kagome merely nodded.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke gathered around Sakura once their team-mate left the room.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Naruto asked while Sasuke hovered in the background.

"We are going to wait for the blood results," Sakura offered them. "I cannot tell you much else, guys."

"Is it something serious?" Sasuke spoke up.

Sakura blinked. She had not really expected him to speak; he usually avoided talking to her. "Well," the kunoichi mused. "It's all depending on Kagome, now excuse me."

Naruto and Sasuke traded looks.

"I hate waiting," Naruto whined.

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Waiting for the results had been the longest wait of her life. And that was saying something as she was almost eighty years old now and stranded in a foreign land.

Kagome, wanting to be honest with herself, had no idea what she expected. Her first meeting with Uchiha Itachi and the first time they slept together had been on a whim, two lonely and bored people searching for release. The fact that they continued their tryst for about a month had been a welcome distraction to Kagome, fun, pleasurable and a novelty. When he disappeared she had been disappointed but not sad. For a year she missed his presence but she could live without him, just as she lived before him.

When she had arrived in Konoha and learned the truth about Itachi. And she had laughed. Only she could get involved with a criminal. Her friends would be laughing had they known. Sesshomaru would probably scold her, but his eyes would betray his mirth. Miroku would have laughed and Inuyasha would have been worried and said something to anger her. Sango would just be there, supporting without judging and Shippo would drill her about Itachi, wanting to know anything and everything about this strong warrior. Then the men would get all noble and protective and try to locate the ninja. She was willing to bet that the two inu brothers would have managed that well enough and then her ninja lover would be in a world of trouble.

She could almost hear Inuyasha's scoff in her mind: 'You have no self preservation at all.'

A fond smile appeared on her face. Placing her now glowing hands on her belly she searched for a spark of life within her.

In the end she needn't wait for Tsunade's results. It was faint and irregular, but it was there, a heartbeat.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Check out the poll on my profile if you can. I could use your ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reviews, I really enjoyed your comments and I want to thank you for them.

And Naruto with Sasuke have a lot more to worry about. You'll see why in this chapter, so enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Kagome was on her couch with a plate of fruit before her, listening to Naruto's latest adventure. That night they were joined by a reluctant Sasuke, who had been released earlier that morning. It had been three days since Kagome got the results of her pregnancy from Tsunade and the miko had kept it to herself. Only three people knew she was pregnant, her, Tsunade and Sakura.

"…and then it turned into a leaf!" Naruto proudly finished his tale.

Sasuke snorted but there was a smile on his pale face.

Naruto grinned goofily, enjoying their reactions to his tale. He was glad Sasuke was back and he had made it his goal to keep the other boy here. And as for Kagome, the fox vessel was not so tense around her. The image of her and Sasuke's brother still circled around in his thoughts, but he did not care much for it. He did not get a bad vibe from Kagome and since whatever reason Kyubi had to be wary of her was not known to him, the blond decided to enjoy her company, simple as that.

Kagome had no such qualms and giggled. "Oh, Naruto! You're so bad!"

The blond paused. "You really think that?" his head dropped.

Kagome blinked. Realization then hit her. "Not bad-bad, just funny-bad."

"Oh…"

"Naruto, tell me you don't believe what those villagers say," Kagome told him then.

Sasuke turned and studied the blond as well. "They're all idiots and you a bigger one for listening to them," he stated.

Kagome sighed. "I'm going to have to agree with Sasuke, Naruto."

The blonde shrugged. "I guess."

"Don't guess," Kagome told him. "Believe the people who care for you not those who are envious and mean."

"Okay," Naruto sighed. And just like that a smile was back on his face. "Say, Kagome, do you have anything sweet around?"

The miko smiled. "Try the fridge. I made some chocolate mousse. And prepare a bowl for Sasuke as well as me. You know where the plates are?"

Naruto beamed and stood.

Sasuke watched the other boy work and then turned to Kagome.

"I wanted to thank you," the youth told her.

"Think nothing of it," Kagome told him, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you saved my life even though… even though I am an enemy of Konoha."

"Past tense," the miko advised. "You are home now."

"I have yet to face the elders," Sasuke whispered, dread obvious in his voice.

"You'll be fine. I did not save you to have them hurt you," the woman told him.

"Oi! You bastard!" Naruto yelled as he returned with the dessert. "Listen to Kagome. And if they do anything to you I'll prank them so well they'll never forget it."

That got a smile from Sasuke. "You would."

"Of course! How am I gonna be the Hokage when I can't save my best friend?"

The blush on Sasuke's face was worth a lot, Kagome decided then. And she knew she would be next to this boy, not because he was Itachi's brother and the uncle to her child, but because he was a child, just like Naruto and he deserved to be happy.

"Say, Sasuke," Kagome turned to the young Uchiha. "Where are you staying now?"

"At the Uchiha compound."

Kagome winced. How could anyone expect a child to remain sane when he was staying someplace where everything reminded him of death and pain?

"That won't do," the miko decided.

For once Naruto caught on immediately. He turned to his best friend and rival. "Oi, that's it! You're moving in with me!"

Sasuke choked.

* * *

**Hokage**** Tower****:**

Tsunade listened to Naruto's latest idea with wide eyes. Then, once the fox vessel was finished she turned to Kagome, who was behind Naruto and next to Sasuke.

The Hokage was not sure what to think of the medic. Kagome had power and a big heart. While she had not been in Konoha long, many people liked her, Naruto among them, and it seemed that the Uchiha brat was among them as well. Learning that the younger woman was with child had been a shock to Tsunade, as she had never even heard any rumors about the beautiful girl and any man. Still, it was not her job to ask, no matter how curious she was.

"And you Uchiha? What do you want?" Tsunade demanded of the boy. She could not help the cold tone in her voice. This mere slip of a boy nearly killed the blonde that had a special place in her heart. She had not forgiven him and she did not think she ever could. And seeing Naruto's trust to another, one that had run a hole through his body, she could not understand it.

"I was not given much of a choice," Sasuke admitted. "Naruto's clones have already packed my things and moved them to his place."

Tsunade glared at a very proud looking Naruto.

"Lady Hokage?" Kagome spoke up then.

Tsunade focused on her.

Kagome's voice was soft as she spoke. "Sasuke is Naruto's best friend. From what I hear they were there for each other even as rivals and Sasuke never did share the village's opinion on Naruto, to him he's just annoying, not a monster."

Tsunade looked sharply at the girl, wondering what she had learned.

"I know," Kagome admitted.

The three Shinobi started.

"You do?" Naruto looked ready to bolt.

_"Of course she does,"_ Kyuubi said to the vessel, but Naruto was busy staring at the miko.

Kagome sighed. "Of course I do. I could sense the fox demon as soon as I saw Naruto."

Immediately a kunai was pointed at her.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will to protect him, so talk fast," the Hokage vowed.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**_Previously…_**

_"I don't want to hurt you but I will to protect him, so talk fast," the Hokage vowed._

**_Now…_**

Kagome did not even blink at Tsunade.

"You could try, but you are too young to actually succeed," the miko told her and before they could even blink a surge of pink light enveloped her and blasted Tsunade away from her.

Naruto gasped and reached for Kagome but he came near the miko's energy and flinched back, feeling his hands burnt. Sasuke tried next but the seal reacted and caused him pain in a similar manner to Naruto.

"What the hell is that!" Tsunade cried out.

"This," Kagome pointed to herself, "is holy energy."

"Holy?" Sasuke wondered.

Kagome sighed. "This is going to take a while." She eyed the three before her. She liked each of them.

Tsunade was like Kaede, a teacher, someone to trust and now someone to care for her when she got hurt.

Naruto was like Shippo, creative, loud and mischievous, but also like Inuyasha, shunned by everyone. It really broke her hurt to leave him alone.

And then there was Sasuke. The boy was messed up big time. Prideful and strong, but insecure and fragile at the same time, an odd mixture of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

All three of them deserved to know the truth.

Kagome's eyes focused on the seal on Naruto's stomach. She could feel the fox, see the spirals of the seal and she hated that such a proud beast was now nothing more than a prisoner. The miko had not forgotten her awe and admiration at Sesshomaru's true form.

"Kyuubi," she spoke then. "I want you to take an avatar form. You have nine tails so I know you can do that."

Naruto blinked. "Wha-?"

And to his surprise Kyuubi's chakra flared and soon another person joined them. It was non corporeal but visible. The human form of the Nine Tailed Fox was much like Sesshomaru, but only with shoulder length hair, in a fiery red color, caught in a plait. He wore robes in pale green with vine patterns on it and a hakama with darker green color. The clawed hands, the fluffy red tail and pointy ears, the flawless skin, the three vertical, whisker like marks in dark red color on the tanned skin of each cheek, the fangs showing in that smirk, and finally a pair of glowing red eyes.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto gasped.

Tsunade trembled and Sasuke could only stare wide eyed at the demon before them.

But the Fox had eyes only for one person.

"Miko."

Kagome smiled. "My, you look cute! Can I rub those ears of yours?"

THAT earned her the attention of Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke while the demon apparition growled in warning.

Kagome shrugged. "Suit yourself," she told him. "I know how foxes like attention. I raised a kitsune kit you know. Shippo-chan was a menace, I could barely keep up, but scratch the belly and he turned to mush. So did Kouga and for that matter and Sesshomaru, no matter how much he protested."

Kyuubi blinked. "I know that name. Toga's pup is called that name."

It was Kagome's turn to be surprised. "You mean Inutaisho?"

"Hold on!" Naruto yelled. "I don't understand. What is going on here? First Kagome attacks ba-chan. Then does that zap thingy to all of us and now the fox is out? How did you get out? You're not supposed to be out!"

Kyuubi snorted. Then he walked over to the chair and dropped down casually while pinning his red gaze on the dark haired woman. "Yes, miko, do explain."

"My name is Kagome," the woman returned the glare. "Call me any other name and I'll fry your ass. Got it?"

The demon snorted again but did not verbally argue.

Kagome turned to the three mortals. "Fluffy here is correct. You need to sit. It will be a while. First you need to know about me. My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was born in Tokyo, Japan, and I am currently seventy eight years old."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

****Hokage**** Tower****:**

Tsunade sat behind her desk, with Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her. Before her a semi-transparent Kyuubi sat like a king and further behind Kagome paced. Despite her age the Hokage felt a bit detached from reality after all the shocks she received from the slip of a girl that was Kagome.

_"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was born in Tokyo, Japan, and I am currently seventy eight years old."_

Those words had echoed in their ears and as Kagome's tale started her audience was caught. The young girl started from the beginning, telling her story about how as a 15 year old had been dragged into the past through that blessed and at the same time cursed well. She spoke about each of her friends, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and their stories, how she met them and what each of them could do. She also spoke of her allies and enemies. About Sesshomaru, her enemy, turned ally, turned friend, and his tag along group. Then she spoke about Kouga and his pack. The young miko did not leave out Naraku and his evil deeds, or the hanyou's end. Lastly, Kagome spoke of her arrival in the shinobi world some fifty years prior. She explained about what it meant to be a miko or a houshi. And by the time she was done she had shocked them speechless. She told them everything but the existence of the Shikon jewel.

Kagome noticed Tsunade rubbing her temples. Next to her Naruto was dazed from all this information and Sasuke was brooding over the new information he received. The fox demon held no expression save a pensive look in his red eyes. Kyuubi was the first to talk.

"The General is dead?" the fox asked.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry, but yes." She bit her lower lip a little. "I know many admired him. Myoga always told us how great a ruler he was."

"Hn." Kyuubi left that without comment. He did though talk about something else. "You were good to that kit."

Kagome blushed at the obvious praise and nodded. "Shippo was a child. I never did understand the hate between humans and demons, never been raised as a miko and all..."

"You would not," Kyuubi told her. He studied her carefully. "And I suppose it does not matter. Japan sounds a very changed place and not like how it was when I left it." And he was quiet again.

Meanwhile the Hokage had been listening and decided she was over the shock and more concerned about the young blonde to her side. After all Kagome had told them she half expected her answer but still, she had to ask. "Are you going to purify him," Tsunade talked then, pointing at Kyuubi. Said demon blinked and was about to protest when the miko spoke first.

Kagome shrugged. "Do you want me to, Naruto? After all, Kyuubi is your burden."

The youth was silent, pondering over the offer. A life without having to worry about the seal being weakened, no Akatsuki to hunt him… It was just so tempting.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Beside her, Sasuke was silent but his eyes were equally inquiring.

Kyuubi scoffed. "Leave him be. He…"

"No," Naruto said then, earning their attention. "He has not harmed anyone while inside me and he talks to me and he has healed me and…" he tailed off, lowering his head. "No, I don't want him gone." Yes, the benefits he got from Kyuubi where well worth all the trouble he had experienced in his short life. Also, with the demon gone nothing could make sure the villagers would like him. No, the fox had been his companion from ever since he could remember and he would honor that bond and the Yondaime's sacrifice.

Tsunade sighed but accepted that. She would have rather be without the demon, no matter how good looking he was. And in the end, it was all Naruto's choice. She saw the miko exhale; obviously the girl was not much into violence, not after the life she had led. And the demon looked at the brat in awe, but it was a fleeting emotion, gone before the Hokage could be certain she saw it.

Then the Uchiha finally spoke.

"Your powers burned me," Sasuke told Kagome. "You said they only hurt demons."

"Mm, they do," Kagome replied. "But that seal on your neck is evil. My powers reacted to that. I purified it, no matter how accidentally. It should not bother you anymore."

This revelation was another shock and all three of the ninjas had varying degrees of grateful feelings towards her.

"Thank you," Sasuke said then, his voice holding relief and honesty. Kagome favored him with a smile that caused the boy to blush and avert his gaze.

"There's something that bothers me though, " Tsunade spoke then. "You are not a demon or a ninja, so how do you look so young if not by genjutsu?" Tsunade asked the miko.

'An interesting point,' Kyuubi thought as he turned his red eyes on Kagome, carefully studying the miko. It was faint, but it was there. He may not have seen it for centuries upon centuries but he could recognize that power even blind. The fox demon then snorted. "Figures."

"What?" Naruto demanded of him. The young shinobi was skittish around the fox he had been acting as a warden and a prison to.

"You can feel it?" Kagome asked the demon, who nodded in confirmation.

"I was there when the Shikon No Tama was created, when Midoriko fell," the kitsune drawled. "I know not how that happened, but you have it inside of you."

"What is the Shikon No Tama?" Sasuke asked. Kagome sighed, knowing she could not get out of this one. But then Kyuubi stepped up and explained what the jewel was and Kagome continued from there, explaining its role in the battle against Naraku.

Tsunade groaned and pinned Kagome with a hard gaze. "You are a magnet for trouble."

Kagome looked indignant at that.

"And you have the worst luck," Naruto told Kagome once Tsunade was finished.

Kagome laughed. "You think so as well?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "This is just too much to process."

Kagome nodded. "Of course. We could continue at another time."

"Yes, that is best," the Hokage decided.

"I'll be in my home."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed her.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

****Kagome's apartment: **

The miko was feeling cranky. It had been two day since she spilled the beans to Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto. Two days she stayed at home. And two days since her morning sickness had kicked in. Cracker in hand she was sprawled on her couch snuggled under a warm blanket and munched the salty food absently. Her mind was a mess. She had so much to think about. First and foremost was the mess that was her life. Now that Tsunade knew the truth she dreaded what would happen next. She liked Konoha well enough; she could imagine herself living here for a few more years. The people well nice enough, the shinobi around here were friendly enough. She had made many friends and had a job she liked.

"Such a mess…" she sighed and bit into another salty cracker.

She had seen Naruto. While she had not spoken to him she did not stop cooking for him and now for his dark haired guest as well.

So she was quite surprised when there was a tap on her balcony window.

Kagome blinked. "I really need to buy some curtains," she muttered as she stood and opened the door for Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey," the blond ninja waved.

Sasuke nodded cordially and they both entered her small home.

"How are you doing?" Naruto asked. "Sakura told us you have not been to work lately… Tsunade did not fire you, did she?"

Kagome blinked. "You thought… No! That's not it!" the miko protested.

"Then what?" the young Uchiha demanded.

"Well, you better sit down."

The two males swallowed.

"Last time you said that you gave us the shock of our lives," Naruto told her, looking at her warily.

Kagome laughed. "Well, this one is good news." She touched her belly where she knew life was growing. Two pairs of eyes followed the movement. "I'm actually pregnant."

* * *

**Hokage's Tower:**

Tsunade paced her office. Her head was still unable to grasp the wealth of information that Kagome had given was too much for her.

She could still not imagine a world with so many demons, so much destruction. No matter how many ninjas they had they would still have trouble dealing with them. The name of Kagome's foe came to her. 'Naraku,' Tsunade remembered. The ninja shivered. That kind of enemy she could do without. That demon sounded like Orochimaru, but twice as bad.

The thought that Kyuubi had come from that land made her shiver. That meant that more demons could cross over, not just the Tailed beasts.

Shizune entered cautiously, especially with the news she wanted to deliver.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked the girl.

Shizune sighed. "Well, Jiraya-"

"What did that pervert do?" Tsunade demanded. She could use a punch bag. "Where is he?"

The other woman sweat-dropped. "Well, at the hospital-"

But Tsunade was already gone.

* * *

**Kagome's apartment: **

"Pregnant?" Naruto echoed.

The girl nodded.

"Congratulations are in order then," Sasuke spoke up.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, enjoyed seeing the young teen blush and stutter. Naruto laughed at the pair until his turn came. Kagome pulled him, too, in a hug and the fox vessel tried to escape but the miko would not let up. In fact Kagome planted a kiss on his cheek, something that finally made the blond stop and stare at her wide eyed.

"You're just so cute Naruto," Kagome told him before releasing him. "Now, how about I make some tea?"

Naruto blinked again and Sasuke pulled him further inside.

"Me? Naruto? Can Kyuubi join us? Unless you guys mind."

The two shinobi blinked.

With a flash of chakra said fox appeared in the middle of the room. He was too exotic and too much like a demon that he looked out of place in the close confines.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled and pointed at the apparition.

Kyuubi smirked. "Hello there brats." He turned to Kagome. "I accept the invitation."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Jasmine tea or green?"

"Hm, Jasmine," the demon replied as he, too, sat across from Sasuke and Naruto. "Stop squirming Naruto," Kyuubi told the blond. "I won't attack you anytime soon."

"Okay," Naruto sighed. He tried to relax as well; it simply took too much energy to stay so alert and angry at the fox, especially now that he looked nothing like the snarling beast that disturbed his thoughts.

"You look like a human," Sasuke told Kyuubi.

"I do, don't I?"

The dark haired ninja nodded.

"Have you met many demons boy?" the fox asked. At Sasuke's negative emotion his lips curled, showing his fangs. "Then do not presume to know about my kind, boy."

"Now, now," Kagome came with a tray of cookies. "Play nice, Kyuubi."

The fox rolled his eyes and then those intelligent red eyes zeroed in on the spot where he could feel another presence inside the miko. "Hm, you really are carrying." A grin broke out on his face. "Had a bit too much fun, didn't you?"

Kagome blushed. But then her eyes narrowed. "You're one to talk. I swear foxes are such perverts!"

"We are not!" Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Really?" a catty grin formed on the miko's face. "So all the talk I heard about the libido of kitsune youkai were all lies?"

"Blasted woman!" the demon said, making Kagome laugh as she went to drink the tea.

"What was this about?" Naruto asked. "Does she mean you are a pervert?"

Kyuubi blushed. "I'm not! And you brat do not go and misinterpret what you hear."

"But isn't Kagome a miko?" Sasuke cut in. "You should not have your powers," he told Kagome, who had brought the tea.

"I have really no idea," the woman admitted. "Perhaps because I am not a traditional miko." She shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. If I do lose my powers I can still defend myself, I do know how to use a sword."

"Sword?" both Sasuke and the Kyuubi's interest was caught.

On the other hand Naruto groaned. "What's nice about swords?"

"They're sharp…" Kyuubi told him.

"Can slash and cut…" Sasuke continued.

"Kill and maim…" the fox went on.

Naruto sat horrified as his best friend and the demon he played warden to listed all the horrible things they could think of.

At one point Kagome laughed. "Kyuubi," she called out, halting their speech. "There are two swords, those that kill and the one that gives life," the miko told them.

"The Tesneiga was used?" the demon asked urgently.

Kagome nodded and told the three about Sesshomaru's use of the fang his father gave him when he used it to bring back to life Rin, the father of a beaver demon and even the imp Jenken.

"Cool sword," Naruto muttered.

"Just how strong are demon fangs?" Sasuke wondered.

"You have no idea boy," Kyuubi said, a fond hue in his voice.

"Why do you call us boy, brat or whatever?" Naruto asked then.

Kyuubi blinked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask that myself," Sasuke wondered.

"Ah, perhaps he's too old to remember your names," Kagome teased.

"Woman!" the demon roared.

"You want something?" Kagome's voice was sweet but her powers had gathered on her palms, pulsing steadily.

"You are insufferable," Kyuubi told her.

"Why, thank you," the miko replied. "I'll bring the sugar."

And Naruto found the chance to whisper to the fox, "You're whipped."

That earned him a growl but Kagome returned and Sasuke asked how demon usually fought; taking the talk away from anything that could cause much debate among them.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Sakura was accosted that evening by the Hyuga cousins. Both Neji and Hinate popped up before her, making the young medic scream.

"You! Don't go around scaring people!" she accused them.

Neji scoffed but Hinata cleared her throat and asked Sakura the question she wanted.

"Is it true?" the shy kunoichi asked.

"Is what true?" Sakura blinked.

"Well, with our Byakugan we saw that Higurashi-san…" Hinata blushed.

"The medic is carrying a baby in her womb," Neji finished for his cousin.

Sakura groaned. She had forgotten the Hyuga and their blasted sight. "You cannot go around talking about that!"

"We have only asked you," Hinata promised.

"Is it true Haruno?" Neji demanded.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!"

Sakura stopped in the middle of the street when Kiba came running and yelling at her, with that huge beast of his, Akamaru, running close behind.

The pink haired kunoichi groaned.

"What is it Kiba?" she asked once the boy was close enough.

"I wanted to ask you something," the shinobi told her.

The girl nodded to show she was listening.

"Well, I went by the clinic because I cracked a rib and I smelled something funny about Kagome. Is she sick or something?"

Sakura winced. "Um, or something?"

"She smelled like one of our bitches," Kiba mused. "Who was it? Ah, Delia. She then went and delivered a litter of nine pups."

The kunoichi winced again at the comparison.

"Um, Kiba, could we not talk about this here?" she asked.

"Eh? I was right then."

Sakura's head dropped as she nodded.

* * *

The next person to accost the pink haired ninja was none other than Ino.

The blonde pulled her inside her mother's shop and pinned her with her eyes.

"Is it true?"

Sakura did not dare hope much. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard it from Ten Ten, who heard it from Lee, who heard it from Gai-sensei, who heard it from Kurenai-sensei, who heard it from Shikamaru who heard it from when Kiba told his mother…"

"Ino!" Sakura half growled.

The girl huffed. "I only wanted to ask if Kagome is really pregnant. And ask why I did not know."

Sakura's face paled. "Just don't tell anyone else?" she begged.

* * *

"Sakura!"

The kunoichi turned around and walked hurriedly away when Naruto came her way.

"Hey! Wait up!" Naruto called out.

That was when Sakura really took off.

But Naruto was faster than her and caught up easily.

"Bug off Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him while still running.

"Eh? Why are you so mean?" the blond whined.

"I do not care who told you, just leave me out of this!"

"Who told me what?" Naruto asked confused.

"About Kagome's baby," Sakura blurted.

"Aa! That? I know. Kagome told us."

Sakura skidded to a halt.

Naruto followed suit and was caught in his team-mates iron grip.

"She told you? You and who else?" Sakura demanded.

"Me and Sasuke, yesterday evening when we went there for tea," Naruto blinked when the girl's shoulders slumped.

"Never mind then," Sakura muttered.

Naruto watched her walk away. Then he shrugged and continued to Ichimaru's.

* * *

"Yo!" Kakashi appeared before Sakura the next morning, making the girl shriek and then starting to curse at him and land a punch.

"You people must stop doing that!" the girl yelled.

"Alright, alright, calm down," her former teacher told her. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Is it about babies?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"Is it about pregnant women?"

"No."

"Is it about Kagome?"

"No…Wait, Kagome-san is pregnant?"

Sakura turned and banged her head to the nearest wall.

* * *

The one person Sakura was in no mood to see visited her on her break from her shift.

"Haruno," Sai popped up by her office window.

"There's a door right here," Sakura told him.

"I know, but this way is so much better," Sai replied. "And I won't be long, just to ask you something."

Sakura sighed. "Fire away."

"Is Kagome a virgin?"

Sakura choked on air and turned incredulous eyes to her team-mate.

"I ask because women and girls are known to discuss these things. And if she is indeed a virgin the rumors circulating are not possibly true as you need to have sex to make a baby and none of the shinobi in this village have fucked her and…"

"Sai?" Sakura whispered.

The artist smiled. "Yes you ugly sadist?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sai dodged Sakura's punch by jumping out of the window.

The wall was not as lucky.

* * *

That evening Tsunade received a very distraught Sakura in her office.

Just after that all the heads of ninja clans came to her office demanding she hear them.

"Wait just a minute!" Tsunade yelled. "What is this all about?"

"We heard a rumor," the matriarch of the Inozuka stated.

"And my clan members saw it," Hinata's father added.

"A rumor about what?" the Hokage demanded. Her patience thinned.

"They say Kagome Higurashi is carrying a child," Ino's father spoke up.

"Out of wedlock," Hiashi added.

Tsunade groaned. She really did not want to deal with this.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, Kagome's secret is not so secret anymore and once again the gossip network among Konoha's shinobi is a thing to be admired and dreaded.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** As Sugar0o pointed out to me I have given you Kagome's age (78) but not the ages of everyone else.

So I want to rectify this. Naruto and the rest of the Rookies are 15 and the ages of the rest of the characters go from there.

I will put Itachi at 20 since I mentioned Kagome finishing her adventures at 18-19ish (and then she stopped aging).

The timeline is a bit messed up in my story as far as Naruto's world is concerned. I will not kill Asuma (he and Kurenai offer so many possibilities). As I will not kill Jiraya.

Whatever you need specified, let me know.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

Hokage's Tower:

Tsunade looked up when Kakashi entered, followed by Kagome. The Hokage quickly dismissed the Jounin and showed Kagome to a seat.

"How are you today?" Tsunade asked the older woman.

Kagome offered a smile. "Morning sickness sucks."

Tsunade chuckled. "So, I'm told. Listen, I sent for you mostly because of the rumors circulating."

"Rumors?"

"Yes, well, the Hyuga's saw something, the Inozuka smelled it and so on," Tsunade told the miko. "Bottom of the story is, most shinobi know you are pregnant."

Kagome blinked. "Oh. I bet that did not go well."

"Yes, quite," Tsunade sighed. "Konohan elders and clan heads have a bit… dated ideas of what a woman should do."

"They can kill and die but not be single mothers?" Kagome quipped.

Tsunade smiled. "Exactly."

"So now I have them breathing down my neck?" the miko asked.

The Hokage nodded and Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"I have not asked you as I did not think it was my business to know, but now that things are getting complicated I think I have to," Tsunade mused. "Is there a father in the picture?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome, does the father know about the baby? Is it a shinobi or a civilian? And it has to be Konohan as you never interact with strangers," the blonde commented. "Unless… you were not forced, were you?"

Kagome sighed. A fine mess she had landed herself into. There was no way she would tell Tsunade or anyone else in Konoha about her affair with the missing nin known as Uchiha Itachi. At the very least it would earn her life imprisonment and it would be a heck of a long time, especially now that Tsunade knew she was practically immortal. Not to mention that she had not seen Itachi since that night they spent in her apartment. The guy did not even know about the baby. And she could not very well send a letter now, could she? Kagome could imagine it in her mind, posting a letter where the recipients were Akatsuki headquarters. The miko snorted.

"No, the father is unaware," she told Tsunade. "But it was mutual, no forcing, deceit or anything."

Tsunade hummed. "Was it one of my shinobi?"

"I won't say," Kagome told her and at Tsunade's stare she amended, "At least not before I let the father know."

"Very well, I'll try to hold them off," the Hokage promised.

Kagome stood to leave.

"And Kagome?" Tsunade called out.

The miko paused by the door.

"You can consider Konoha your home for a long time," Tsunade told her. "I do not think you wish to harm my people, on the contrary, you even got the Uchiha brat to mellow." That even brought a smile to Tsunade's face, "You did good not to trust us upon sight and you did good when you did let us know. Plus, with you around, the brat won't have to fear the fox."

"You have a lot of brats," Kagome observed.

"Yes, and I'm thinking of including you as well," Tsunade replied with a smirk on her face.

Kagome laughed.

* * *

**With Team 7…**

Naruto dodged a well rounded kick from Lee as he had been busy staring as Sasuke sparred with Kakashi.

Those four were in a training field along with Gai's team, Sakura and Sai as well and they took turns sparring with each other since early that morning. Naruto felt a rush by fighting again and he also liked the idea that all his friends were gathered in one place again; it almost looked like nothing had changed.

_'You really need to focus on the fool with no fashion sense at all,'_ Kyuubi hummed in his mind.

Naruto almost missed his step. 'What do you want? Can't it wait till tonight? We are going to eat with Kagome again and you can tell me then.'

The blonde could swear that the fox was sulking in that seal as he got no response and returned to his opponent, barely missing another of Lee's powerful kicks.

"Naruto! Concentrate!" Sakura yelled at him from the sideline.

"I am!" Naruto hollered back and attacked seriously.

At the other end of the field Kakashi was busy keeping up with Sasuke, admiring how faster the boy had gotten and the preciseness in his moves.

Neji and Ten-Ten stood to the sidelines next to Sakura, recovering from their previous matches.

"The Uchiha is stronger," Neji mused.

"Hm, so is Naruto," his team-mate commented. "Though he does seem absentminded today."

That same thing Kakashi asked about later, after the practice was over, but Naruto merely shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it," the loud ninja claimed no matter how much Lee and Sakura prodded. Then he met Sasuke's eyes. The other boy and currently his roommate was the only other person that knew about Kyuubi's latest hobby, that is 'popping out' of the seal almost nightly and hanging out with them and Kagome, tasting food and getting into epic verbal arguments with the miko and the Uchiha survivor. It was something Naruto knew that not many would approve so he kept quiet and swallowed his guilt at not including Sakura and Kakashi in on the secret.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

**Kagome's apartment: **

Sasuke was chopping the carrots while Naruto peeled the potatoes. Kagome oversaw the duo from the couch; feeling a bit drained that day from clinic work. Once she saw the two on her balcony she motioned them inside and set them to work. Kyuubi then had appeared and claimed a spot on her carpet, close enough for them to talk, or in their case banter, without causing too much noise.

It was then that Sasuke had an idea.

"You know, this place is small," he turned and told Kagome. "You can barely fit in here and now with Naruto, Kyuubi and me, this place is so much smaller."

"It is perfect for me," Kagome argued.

"He's right," the fox cut in. "Both of them are here almost every night now and for hours on end. They only go home for dinner and to sleep, as do you. You are basically wasting money on two lousy apartments. You could move into a bigger one."

"True," Sasuke told them. "But I'm offering something else."

Naruto and Kagome blinked.

"We could all move in the Uchiha district," Sasuke announced to the room. "All the houses there are just gathering dust. Then you and Naruto would not have to pay rent and Kyuubi could actually roam freely. Not to mention Kagome is pregnant so we will have another person here soon."

Kagome pondered about this. It was true that her home was getting crowded. And that there was no room for a nursery, anywhere; her own room could not possibly fit a crib in.

"He's right," Kyuubi told her and Naruto.

"But that would not be fair to you!" Naruto told Sasuke.

"How come?" the other boy asked, "I do not need the money from any rent and that way we could all save up more. We do live almost together as it is."

"Teme… I hate it when you are right!" Naruto pouted. At that Sasuke smirked. The males then turned to the miko for her reply.

Kagome smiled. "I guess we are following Sasuke's suggestion."

Immediately Naruto yelled his happiness to the world while the rest just enjoyed his reaction.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** About what ails Naruto, you'll find out in another chapter.

Thank you for all your reviews, I usually reply to each of you personally but lately I do not have the time, so thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**Uchiha District:**

Sakura nervously approached Kagome. The other medic was sitting on the porch with tea and crackers at her disposal. She was not to carry anything, especially with the baby in her belly. But Naruto seemed to have that taken care of. Sasuke had decided upon the house they would use, his own had been the largest in the district and the best maintained. Then Naruto's Kage Bushin got to work while others from the Rookie 9 helped Ino decorate the place. Sakura was not surprised to see even Neji helping out; Kagome was very well liked by the shinobi in Konoha, especially those she had treated herself.

"Sakura," Kagome smiled softly at the young girl.

"Kagome, I wanted to apologize," the pink haired girl said. "I really should have tried harder to not let it slip about you being pregnant."

The miko laughed. "Sakura, I know Kiba is not the best person to keep a secret and once the Hyuga's got curious, well you get the point."

"Still I could…"

"Sakura?" Kagome interrupted the younger woman. "If it matters that much to you then you are forgiven."

Sakura smiled then.

* * *

"Careful of that box!" Naruto yelled at Kiba. "It has my shurinken in it!"

"Keh! Then move it yourself!" the other teen yelled back.

"Both of you move it," Sasuke hissed at them. Naruto and Kiba both stopped and saw that a couple of their friends were struggling with their load and wanted to get inside so they hurried inside under the brunt of their glares.

* * *

Shikamaru was already in the house. He had refused to carry any weight so he had been assigned to putting all the books on the shelves. The young genius had jumped at the opportunity and now he was busy reading the summary, when the book had one.

At some point he got his hands on one of Kagome's books. It looked hand written and quite old, almost like a journal telling the tale of a miko, a half demon, a kitsune, a monk and a demon slayer and her nekomata. It would have been a childish tale had it not included so much death and losses. He looked up only when Asuma tapped him on the shoulder. The young genius started at seeing his sensei there.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others and not hiding here reading?" the other man said as he chewed on his unlit cigarette. At Shikamaru's pointed glare he sighed. "Kurenai and Kagome are both expecting. I'm not supposed to smoke around them."

"Common courtesy," Shikamaru nodded.

"No," Asuma denied. "They just have a strong punch."

Shikamaru blinked as the older ninja walked away.

* * *

Kurenai slipped onto the patio next to Kagome, accepting a cracker.

"Morning sickness that bad?" Kurenai asked the other woman.

Kagome sighed. "I remember my mother telling me that women that are mostly ready and really want to have a child and seem to know before they are told do not usually experience such problems."

"Then I guess it was not planned," Kurenai commented.

"It could not be any further from planned," Kagome supplied. "But it is not unwelcome. So what are you having?"

"I did not ask the gender although we could probably know by now; I want it to be a surprise."

"Bet Asuma doesn't agree," Kagome mused.

"He has been great," Kurenai admitted. "But he is also under a lot of pressure…" Kurenai sighed, "The elders want us married as soon as possible. I bet it is worse for you."

Kagome nodded. "Tsunade has been fending them off."

"You'll be fine," Kurenai told her. "I was surprised to hear you were moving into the Uchiha district. It was not long that the Uchiha boy left this place as well and now he's back, and with company."

"Sasuke has a big heart," Kagome offered.

"When he wants to," the kunoichi commented.

Kagome did not argue.

* * *

Sai ignored all directions given to him by Ino as he placed the picture frames on the walls the way he wanted.

"Out of the two of us who is the artist," the ever smiling ninja stated.

Ino backed away, a bit creeped out by him.

"Oi! Sai!" Naruto called out from a sea of his Kage Bushin. "Hello dickless…"

Naruto exclaimed in rage and tackled the other ninja.

Hearing the noise Sasuke hurried to the room. "You better not make a mess," he threatened the two, who in turned froze at his icy tone and nodded vigorously.

"Sheesh! That guy's scary!" Kiba muttered.

Naruto nodded.

* * *

Kakashi stepped through the house from where the noise came from. While the rest of the district was deathly silent this particular street was bursting with life. The silver haired Jounin pocketed his little orange book before stepping through the gates. It seemed like all the rookies were there and all were doing something to help, Sasuke in the midst of it all, along with Naruto, who was helping and not hindering the rest of them.

Then he spotted Kagome and Kurenai sitting side by side; the two pregnant women (though it was too early for Kagome to be showing) were discussing in what appeared to be friendly tones.

"Yo!" he spoke up as he approached.

"Hatake-san!" Kagome smiled at him warmly.

"Here to help?" Kurenai dubiously asked.

"I heard the noise," Kakashi replied.

Kagome chuckled. "They are loud but it is nice seeing them. Soon Choji's family and Ichiraku are going to bring the food I ordered. Would you like to stay as well? Lady Tsunade will probably join us as well, along with Shizune and a friend of theirs."

"And Asuma is here as well," Kurenai told Kakashi.

"Is he?" the other ninja mused. "Perhaps I should go find him."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Ino popped up behind the Jounin, who seemed to have sensed her coming.

The kunoichi assessed him from top to bottom. "Good, you'll do just fine."

Kakashi blinked his visible eye, as did the women once Ino snagged the tall man and disappeared with him in the house muttering about light bulbs and keeping a firm grip on Kakashi, who did not even get the chance to use a henge to escape.

* * *

Anko was sitting at an oden stand with Ibiki when Umino Iruka approached them cautiously.

"… and the tip was dipped in poison…"

Iruka shuddered at Anko's words.

"Iruka," Ibiki noticed him first. "Is there something you want?"

"I was looking for Naruto," the Academy instructor admitted.

"Check out the Uchiha district," Anko told him. "I saw Gai headed there looking for Hatake."

"Uchiha, Uzumaki and Higurashi are moving in together," Ibiki added after that.

Iruka blinked. He had been busy with the genin but he had seen Naruto and the blond said nothing to him. But then again the boy might have forgotten or wanted to surprise the man at a later date. "Thank you, I'll try that," he told the two Jounin and walked away.

When he did reach the Uchiha compound there was noise, laughter and a lot of voices travelling through the once empty streets. He found the house easily and he arrived just in time to see Kakashi being dragged off by Ino Yamanaka. The silver haired Jounin saw him and tried to tell him to leave but then Sakura caught him and minutes later he found himself fixing the roof over the porch.

"I tried to warn you," Kakashi told him once he got a chance.

Iruka sighed and kept working.

* * *

**Hokage's Tower:**

Tsunade rubbed her temples. It seemed like a reaction many got from her lately.

"Is this for real?" the blond asked Jiraya.

The ninja/ author nodded gravely.

Tsunade groaned. "This is the last thing I needed; the Akatsuki making a move to gather the Tailed Beasts. How many do they have now?"

"After the failed attempt on Gaara they will not try on him again anytime soon," Jiraya told her.

"Who was sent in Suna?"

"I believe it was Sasori and Deidara," Jiraya replied.

"Do we have any news on Itachi Uchiha?" Tsunade demanded.

"No, and if he was sent out then my spies did not spot him.

"This is too troubling," Tsunade mused. "What of Orochimaru?"

Jiraya actually smirked this time. "Believe it or not I have actually good news."

"Oh?"

"I heard, and mind you it is only a rumor," Jiraya told his once team-mate, "that he tried to summon a demon."

A chill run down Tsunade's spine. "What did you say?" The memory of Kagome's tale was too new to Tsunade and the woman remembered the comment the Kyuubi had made. If the Tailed Beasts had come from that world Kagome originally came from then any new demons summoned could bring devastation to the lands. Tsunade shivered again. "I need to ask someone about this."

"Don't you trust my intel?" Jiraya asked her.

"Because I do trust you I need to speak to that person and something tells me you need to be there as well."

Jiraya's interest was caught.

* * *

**Uchiha District:**

By dusk the move was complete and after Kagome ordered the helpful lot to wash their hands, she, Kurenai, Choji's parents and Teuchi with his daughter Ayame arrived with them, carrying loads of food.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. Then he turned to Kagome and hugged her. "You're the best!"

"It's only because of the ramen he says that," Sasuke told Kagome. The miko giggled while Naruto tackled Sasuke. This time Sakura intervened before they could get serious.

Kagome found herself sitting next to Hatake Kakashi and then Tsunade joined as well with Jiraya and Shizune, the Hokage taking Kagome's other side.

"The place cleaned up well," Kakashi told Kagome.

"I never expected Sasuke would offer this," Tsunade mused. "How much did Naruto argue?"

"Not much," Kagome admitted. "Both he and I were persuaded rather well."

"Oh?" Kakashi mused.

"Was it who I think it was?" Tsunade asked. Those who heard her comment had no idea what she was talking about, but Higurashi apparently did as she nodded.

"So you are going to be living with handsome, youthful men," Jiraya observed.

Kagome eyed the Miroku-like shinobi. "Well, they're fifteen, I'm older."

Tsunade laughed.

"What are you, eighteen? Nineteen?" Jiraya guessed.

"Leave it Jiraya," Tsunade told him. "You will never guess."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Tsunade but let the woman have her fun.

* * *

At some other side of the table Iruka was drilling Naruto.

"I really wanted to tell you," the blond promised the man that had been like a father to him. "It's just that the bastards were in a hurry." He pouted.

"One I guess is Sasuke," Iruka observed. "Who is the other?"

Blue eyes widened as Naruto realized his slip.

"He can't say," Sasuke, who sat on Naruto's other side, cut in. "It's an S class secret."

"What he said," Naruto pointed at his team-mate. In his mind Kyuubi snorted.

Iruka blinked.

* * *

Kurenai was sitting with Asuma and Shikamaru on either side.

"So the rumors were true, she really is pregnant," Shikamaru said as he gave a glance to the dark haired woman.

"Is the father Shinobi?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"I did not ask," the woman admitted. "But the elders are pestering her more than us. Tsunade is currently helping but it won't be for long.

Both men at her sides were tactical geniuses and pondered over that fact.

* * *

**Akatsuki Lair:**

Itachi frowned at what he was seeing. And apparently he was the only one.

In the cavern where they had gathered all but two of the Tailed Beasts was a circle painted on the floor with blood. Nine spirals started from the outer surface and moved to form a circle with the mark of another circle in it. It was a simple design but at the same time something Itachi had never seen before this day. His… comrades were quiet but at the same time giddy with anticipation.

Tobi was there, right next to Pein and Itachi shivered; nothing good was going to come out of this.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Uchiha District:**

Kagome had no sleep that night. The feast had ended mere hours ago and the boys were in their respective rooms. Yet she was up, leaning against the shoji door and looking out in the beautiful garden she had view of. In the stillness of the night the house was darker and held a feeling of sorrow. While she could sense no lingering ghosts or souls, she could tell blood had been spilled.

"Kagome?"

Said miko started.

"Naruto?" she asked, recognizing the voice.

The blond stepped out from the shadows. Inwardly Kagome squealed; Naruto was dressed in cute pajamas with cute little frogs and a very funny hat on top of his messy locks. He looked much younger than his age, like a small child. The whiskers on his cheeks only reinforced the kitsune-kit look he had about him.

"Don't just stand there, come here, under the blanket," Kagome urged him.

Naruto blinked but complied and soon they were huddled together.

"Why aren't you sleeping Naruto?" Kagome asked him.

The teen fidgeted for a bit before taking a couple of deep breaths. Kagome knew he was not used to being so serious nor he liked. "I saw you." The miko's confusion heightened. And Naruto swallowed as he continued. "I saw you that night, when Itachi was with you."

Kagome gasped. She found that for a moment there she could not breathe properly.

"I did not mean to, but I wanted to talk to you and skipped to your balcony and then saw you two on the couch and then you were doing stuff but not like the perverted things Jiraya writes in his books and then you were pregnant and Kyuubi's been dropping hints but I did not know what he meant and then I saw Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei…"

"Naruto," Kagome's voice was soft. "Breathe."

The blond took a large breath and let it out.

"You do not have to apologize, Naruto," the miko told him. "You did nothing wrong."

"So, it was true?" Naruto asked. "You and HE…" The teen gasped. "He did not hurt you, did he?"

Kagome smiled. "No, Itachi has been kind to me," she replied.

"Oh. Do you know what he did?"

"I heard from Sasuke some, other things from the villagers," Kagome told him. "I know what he did Naruto. What I do not know is why."

The Kyuubi vessel pondered over that.

"You think he's not with the bad guys?" he finally asked.

"I know he's not with the worst guys," Kagome said to him.

* * *

**Akatsuki Lair:**

Itachi could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He fought to keep his face expressionless.

The feeling of danger and death was all over this room. The longer the former Konoha shinobi stared at the spirals the more he felt the end coming. He turned his red eyes around trying to see if he alone felt like this. Soon it became apparent that it was only him, so he swallowed whatever objections he might have had and listened patiently with the air of a man about to die at Pein's speech, full of promises of power and riches. Itachi was not fooled.

"Tobi," the leader of the Akatsuki said then. "Would you like the honors?"

The other members glared at 'Tobi' with jealousy. Itachi did not share that sentiment. He watched his ancestor carrying a bucket of blood and a brush. Itachi could imagine Madara's smile at this, but the younger Uchiha could see nothing good about the scene. But then the blood flowed and the chanting started. A distant memory stirred in Itachi's mind and part of him, a very primal and buried part, felt an odd sense of excitement at this new challenge, this new opponent, a feeling that clashed with the rational dread the ninja felt.

The ritual progressed. Slowly each of the spirals lit up with an unearthly green light until the main circles filled with blood as well and a light burst open, filling the chamber and blinding them.

As the light lessened, a steady thump sounded on the stone floor and a roar before Itachi's world went dark.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Konoha**

Kagome felt the telltale tingle a youkai's present left on her spine and then Kyuubi appeared beside her. It was a feeling he had not felt in years.

"I felt that," the kitsune told her.

Kagome's teeth worried her lower lip. Even when she first saw Naruto the sensation had not been this intense. Whoever this demon was it was powerful, not Naraku-powerful but she was willing to bet it was close enough. Glancing once at Kyuubi she could see how stiff his shoulders were and the deep concentration in his eyes.

From the side, Naruto observed quietly for a while but their silence only made him edgy. "What's wrong?" he asked them worriedly.

"A summoning ceremony," Kagome responded. "Someone was crazy enough to summon youkai, and not some small fry either."

Naruto blinked. Summoned demons? Like more Kyuubi's around? Naruto shivered.

"It's probably a very powerful demon," Kyuubi mused. "Perhaps a dragon youkai?"

Kagome recoiled. "I really hope not." The last dragon she had come across had almost killed her and Inutasha, only pure luck and Tesneiga had saved them.

"Shouldn't we tell Ba-chan?" Naruto asked them then.

"It can wait till morning," Kyuubi replied.

* * *

**Shuna:**

Gaara slowly opened his eyes. Then it came again, the tremor that travelled through the sands, waking Shikaku, waking him as well. Something big and ominous, the redhead guessed.

Inside him, Shikaku was snarling and itching for a fight. Gaara slowly stood. There would be no more sleep for him that night.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

**

* * *

**

Shuna…

Temari was yawning and Kankuro was not faring any better. Gaara had woken them up long before dawn and told them he was going to Konoha.

The siblings had blinked and then demanded an explanation but all the Shukaku vessel would say was that he needed to speak to Naruto. He had left the two behind to run the village while he upped and left, without even waiting for a guard. Logically, Temari knew her brother was powerful but the latest attack by the Akatsuki had left her more worried than she was comfortable with.

* * *

**Konoha…**

**Uchiha District:**

Sasuke had been feeling restless that morning. As soon as he walked in the kitchen he saw Naruto already there, with Kagome, a pot of tea between them. Finally he noticed Kyuubi sitting on a counter, looking more corporeal than ever.

"Okay… what happened?" Sasuke asked them.

"Long night," Naruto said and dropped his head in his hands. "He," a thumb pointed at Naruto, "kept me up all night with his doomsday speech."

"Do I want to know what happened?" Sasuke asked as he helped himself to breakfast.

"Kyuubi and I felt a powerful demon enter this world last night," Kagome admitted.

"It was angry, so angry that the earth felt it," Kyuubi mused. "I pity the bastards that summoned it."

"I don't," Kagome muttered.

"Think it was Orochimaru again?" Naruto asked Sasuke. The Uchiha shrugged.

"I need to get to Tsunade," Kagome told them.

"I'm coming as well," Kyuubi told her. "That means you are coming too," he told Naruto.

The blond pouted.

* * *

**With Team 7:**

Sakura felt giddy seeing Sasuke, but then she stopped and took another look. The boy looked troubled.

Ino, whose team would be training with theirs that morning, shared a look with the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke," Sakura called out. "Where's Naruto?"

"Perhaps he's asleep," Choji offered.

To those who knew the blond, knew that Naruto had no trouble getting up in the mornings, it was Sasuke that loved to sleep in. So Kakashi tore himself away from the discussion he was having with Asuma and approached the students.

"Naruto's late? Sasuke, what do you know?" Kakashi asked.

"Something happened last night," Sasuke admitted. "Naruto and Kagome had to visit the Hokage. Before you ask, I cannot tell you. If it is that serious you will know by noon," the once Konoha deserter told them.

That last comment troubled Shikamaru who groaned in misery. "What now? Did the Akatsuki make a move? Orochimaru bought a mutant pony or perhaps Naruto's ramen ran out?"

"It's an 'It might be the end of Konoha' situation," Sasuke's voice was dry as he replied to the Nara genius.

"Troublesome," Kakashi muttered, stealing Shikamaru's favorite phrase.

* * *

**Hokage's Tower:**

Jiraya was telling Tsunade about the finest details his contacts had gathered when Naruto barged in, with a very apologetic Kagome in tow apologizing profusely at Shizune and the guards.

"Ba-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Ero-sensei! You're here too. Good."

"Brat," Tsunade hissed. "You better have a good explanation for this."

"And hello miss Higurashi," Jiraya smiled slyly at the miko.

"Behave," Tsunade told her once team-mate.

"Something happened last night that got Kagome worried and the fur ball in a right state," Naruto muttered.

Jiraya caught on quickly and eyed Kagome, before turning to Tsunade. "She knows?"

"Well, I did say I was going to introduce you to an expert on demon summoning," Tsunade told Jiraya. "So meet Kagome Higurashi."

"She's a medic," Jiraya remembered.

"And a miko," Kagome answered.

Then abruptly Kyuubi appeared beside the priestess and Jiraya fell off his chair. The fox had a sly smirk on his face as he turned to Tsunade. "You must buy a camera. If any person you tell about this has a similar reaction you will have a wonderful collection of blackmail material."

Tsunade smirked. "Yes, that is a wonderful suggestion. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

"Kagome and I sensed someone summoning a demon last night," Kyuubi announced.

Tsunade pounded her fist on the desk, making the furniture crack in half. "That bastard!"

"Ba-chan?" Naruto asked; his eyes wide.

"You do not seem surprised," Kagome commented.

"Orochimaru tried a summoning once before," Jiraya responded. "My contacts mentioned he failed and several of his men died, but no more than that. We do not know what he tried to summon or if he summoned something and then failed to control it and apparently last night tried again."

"Does it even have to be Orochimaru?" Naruto muttered.

"True, the Akatsuki, too, have an interest in the Tailed Beasts," Tsunade mused. Her eyes focused on Kagome. "The demon you felt, how strong would you say it could be?"

"Too strong for your ninja to fight," the miko replied.

"Stronger than Kyuubi here?" Naruto asked.

Said kitsune shrugged. "We have no idea what kind of demon it was. If it's a Tanuki, I can certainly handle it, as well as cat demon or bat youkai. Tree demons are earth bound and not going to cause any trouble to humans as they usually protect and not attack. Spider youkai are a pain but with enough shinobi, perhaps about a dozen Jounin, you won't have a problem. It certainly wasn't another Kitsune, I would know."

"Which demons are the strongest?" Jiraya asked with great interest. He was wary of the almost transparent demon but since Tsunade and Naruto, not to mention Kagome, did not react he was not going to either. Also, he liked the opportunity of learning more about demons.

"Hm," Kagome pondered that. "Well, I have seen strong bat youkai that can hold impressive barriers. And I know of dragon youkai of immense power. Wolf demons are quite vicious, and cats, those were nasty. Hm, and of course Kitsune, their tricks and powers over nature not to mention their illusions are one of a kind. And of course inu youkai are exceptionally strong. There aren't that many but those that survive are very strong," the miko finished.

"Very well," Tsunade decided. "I will call in all our available Jounin. Kagome, you go rest. Brat, watch over her."

Naruto nodded and Kagome smiled gratefully at Tsunade. Then Kyuubi vanished back into Naruto and the miko with the blond left the room.

"That boy… never a dull moment with him around," Jiraya commented.

"Yes, now where is Shizune, I need a new desk," Tsunade muttered.

* * *

**Uchiha District:**

Sasuke was anxious to return to the house. He found Naruto and Kagome already there, Kyuubi milling about the kitchen commented on everything the miko did. It was a funny and strangely homey scene that the once traitor to Konoha had not expected to live to see. Also he never expected to be used to the odd assortment of individuals; a miko, a jichuruki and a demon.

"Sasuke!" Kagome chirped. "Dinner's ready. Hope you don't mind the lack of tomatoes."

The youth smirked. "Not really."

"Yes, yes, now stop talking, the scent is mouth-watering," the demon ordered.

Sasuke and Naruto met each other's eyes and laughed.

* * *

**Next morning…**

**Konoha's gates:**

Neji was on guard duty when he noticed the red head. He had seen the Kazekage a handful of times but there was no mistaking the hair or the huge amount of chakra that the tiny redhead was not trying to hide. The notable lack of guards bothered Neji but he straightened and waited for the other ninja to approach.

"Hyuga," Gaara greeted the ninja with the pupil-less eyes.

"Kazekage," Neji returned. He turned to Ten-Ten. "I'll escort him to the Hokage."

His team-mate nodded and watched them go.

"It is sudden, your visit here," Neji told Gaara.

"I know I'm not expected, but I bring news," the redhead replied.

"Good or bad?" Neji asked.

"The worst," Gaara replied. "After that I will need to meet with Naruto."

"He's not at his apartment," Neji told him. "Naruto moved quite some time now. He moved in with the Uchiha at the main house."

Gaara blinked. It seemed things had changed in Konoha. He had known about Sasuke's return; Tsunade had tried hard to get him out of the Bongo book of just about every country in the Lands. He bet the blond had something to do with it.

"Lead the way," Gaara muttered.

* * *

**Konoha's hospital:**

Kagome was quick to mend Konohamaru's newest set of scratches. She had not asked what the boy had gotten into and only patiently listened as the academy student spoke about his rivalry with Naruto. It was amusing but after a while she wanted nothing but going home and hiding under her covers.

"All done!" the miko announced and watched as the energetic kid rushed out of her room. "Next!"

There was not much noise but Kagome could tell when she was joined by a new patient. Turning around she spotted a Hyuga. He was much like Neji, probably old enough to be his father; but she recalled then from a talk she once had with Kurenai that this was Hunata's father, Hiashi Hyuga.

"So, how can I help? You don't feel injured Hyuga-sama," Kagome said with respect but not about to let this guy walk all over her.

"You are Kagome Higurashi?" Unseeing eyes studied her carefully, lingering on her belly for a moment before returning to her eyes.

"Yes," the miko held on to her patience.

"I'm Hiashi Hyuga, head of the Hyuga Clan."

Kagome nodded, having expected that, and motioned him to continue.

"You are with child," he stated, as he had not believed the rumors until now. "And you are unwed. Are you being courted?"

Kagome blinked. When was this guy living? She knew Shinobi had lovers, not discriminating between genders and started at a young age as their survival rate was not much. Still, she bit her tongue as she gave a negative reply to that. The frown that marred Hiashi's face ticked her off even more.

"I really do not see how that's any of your business," Kagome told him.

"It is when a healer of your caliber is in this position. If it is a civilian the matter will have to be sorted out immediately. If the father is shinobi the Clan will step in," Hiashi told her.

Kagome frowned. "I still fail to see what business of yours is my baby."

"It is a blow to our village," Hiashi told her. "Especially since you are close to a number of esteemed shinobi in Konoha, the Hokage herself included."

"The Hokage supports my decision," Kagome told him and did not miss his grimace.

"The Elders…"

"Need to keep out of my business," Kagome cut him off.

Hiashi glared her. "Is the father a shinobi?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What if he is?"

"Is he a Hyuga?"

Kagome blinked. Hiashi sounded both eager and distasteful. "No," Kagome told him. "Not a Hyuga. In fact, he does not even reside in Konoha."

The Hyuga Clan Head seemed surprised. "Is that so?"

Kagome nodded.

"Is he going to take responsibility?"

Kagome shook her head. "He has to know first," the miko replied.

Hiashi nodded. "In that case I would like to extend an invitation by my clan for you and your offspring to join us."

Kagome blinked. And as her brain caught up she gaped, but Hiashi had already moved to name prospective partners and Kagome could only watch.

* * *

**Hokage's Tower:**

Tsunade had almost expected the Kazekage but admittedly not so soon.

She motioned Neji outside.

"Kazekage," Tsunade nodded at the red headed youth. "Naruto already came but I guess you felt it too."

Gaara nodded. "The earth shook and Sukaku was disturbed. I did not know whether Kyuubi was as well. I have yet to see Naruto."

Tsunade nodded. "The brat told me something similar." She hesitated a bit and considered the red haired teen before her. Gaara seemed to be still suffering from insomnia. And then Kagome came to her mind. If that girl could get on with the nine tails then she could certainly handle the one tail. "Go to meet Naruto and you will have your answer. Perhaps even get more out of it. he moved in the Uchiha district."

* * *

**Uchiha District:**

Kagome's temper was flaring when she returned home that night. Naruto and Sasuke stayed away from her until the ranting girl could calm down.

"Who do we have to kill?" Sasuke asked.

"Or at least maim?" Naruto offered.

"Hiashi Hyuga," Kagome replied.

"I get dibs first," Sasuke readily replied.

"But we first need to know why," Naruto added.

Kagome cracked a smile. "You guys, thank you."

"Say, what did he want?" Sasuke asked her.

"The name of the father," Kagome muttered but the raven caught it and frowned. Next to him, Naruto froze.

"Kagome," Sasuke sighed. "Do I need to ask?"

The miko hesitated. She really did not want to hurt the youth, not when Sasuke had started to open up and heal from his time with Orochimaru. "Sasuke… I would rather not lie," she admitted. "I want to tell you, just give me a bit more time."

Sasuke admitted he was hurt a bit by her hesitation, but he really got better at her next comment, he liked her honesty and he could wait. He nodded and offered her a half smirk.

The doorbell rang and Naruto shot up like a spring. "I'll get it!"

Kagome and Sasuke smiled at the blond.

"I envy his energy," Kagome admitted.

Then they heard a whoop of laughter and Kagome only then noticed the telltale signs of approaching youkai.

"…she's great!" Naruto chattered.

"Kagome! Sasuke! Gaara's here!"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter **

**A/N:** I apologize for not replying to your messages but I really had no time.

Still, I updated again. Sorry for the wait but I got caught up with my semester papers (I got 6 of them out of the nine classes total that I took) and things had been crazy for a week or so.

I hope you can enjoy it.

* * *

Also, I'm not putting it on a poll, but **what color of hair would you like Sukaku to have?**

Golden blond or white?

**And what color of eyes?**

Red, Gold or Green?


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Uchiha District:**

Kagome blinked. One thought came to mind when she caught sight of the red head.

"You…" she whispered and pounced, pulling Gaara into a hug. "You're so cute!"

Behind her both Naruto and Sasuke choked.

Said Kazekage was starting to gather his sand when Sukaku snarled and gnawed at him to be released. He was immediately pulled back by a green vine and then caught sight of what was another redhead with more exotic features.

"Now, now Tanuki," Kyuubi hissed. "Play nice with the little miko."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed, a little panicked.

Gaara blinked at the spectre. "Kyuubi?"

The Uchiha let out a huge sigh before he shuffled out of the room. "I'll make tea," Sasuke muttered and Kagome was pushed (gently) down to sit by the fox demon.

Thus it fell to Naruto to make the introductions.

"Heh, I guess I got to introduce you to Kyuubi, the dumb red headed menace and Kagome, who's a miko and can keep him on a leash."

"Who's on a leash you brat?" Kyuubi snarled.

"No fighting in the house," Kagome instructed. "The last thing we need is your respective chakra spiking and half the Anbu in Konoha to come here." The glares remained but both of them cooled down considerably.

"Naruto," Gaara spoke up. "Explain."

And the blond did. At Kagome's nod he explained everything, especially after Gaara told them Tsunade had directed him to them.

* * *

Gaara eyed the demon that calmly sipped his tea and bantered with Kagome.

He had heard her life's story and he felt wonder for this slip of a girl that despite her protests it was obvious she was well liked by the Nine Tailed demon.

Naruto nudged the redhead a bit, gaining his attention. "You okay there?" he asked Gaara.

The Kazekage nodded. "I am. It is just extraordinary to witness this," he nodded towards Kagome and the Kyuubi.

"It is," Naruto told him. "But I got used to it very soon. It's… normal, I guess."

Gaara was quiet as he watched the 'family' for lack of a better word.

* * *

**Next day…**

**Ichiraku's Ramen bar:**

Sakura was conversing with Ayame in low tones when Naruto and Sasuke came together, followed by Gaara. She paused in her talk with the owner's daughter.

The pink haired kunoichi had heard from Neji that the redhead had come to visit but she had yet to see the Kazekage.

"Guys! Over here!" she called out.

Naruto beamed and approached. "Hello Sakura! Ayame do you know Gaara?"

The civilian girl shook her head and Naruto made introductions.

Somewhere in the forests of Fire country…

The darkness was ebbing away and he could see green and blue.

'Forest and sky,' Itachi's mind supplied.

The numbness was there, but there was no pain. He tried repeatedly until he could flex his fingers. That done he tried with the rest of his body.

Slowly he got his strength back and he sat up. His whole body was stiff, but then he felt the fire, or better yet, caught sight of it and a whiff of smoke.

The burning branches covered the footsteps of his rescuer the time Itachi spent inspecting his wrapped up wounds.

"You're awake."

Itachi's eyes switched to the Magekyou Sharigan and what he saw shocked him to the core.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** I'm evil, I know : )


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**Uchiha Training grounds:**

_"Chidori!"_

Kyuubi smirked and a number of vines sprang from the ground and they cut off the blast from the lethal attack.

The two did not wait for the smoke to clear as Sasuke charged with his katana and Kyuubi expertly dodged and raised his own blade against the mortal.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip as she watched them from a safe distance away, sitting with Naruto and Gaara. While Naruto was loud and egging them on, Gaara seemed to study the fighting pair.

**"**I've never imagined Kyuubi could do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's going easy on him," Gaara commented.

"Of course he is," Kagome spoke up. "Demons fight on a whole other level. I've seen demons battle. It is like a dance, a lethal one." She sounded wistful saying that and Gaara could only imagine the fights she had witnessed.

"Can Sukaku receive a form similar to Kyuubi's?" the Kazekage asked her.

The miko considered. "I will have to see. From what Naruto has told me, your seal is a nasty piece of work. We'll need all the help we can get to subdue Sukaku if he gets aggressive."

Gaara nodded. He could wait.

"Me! My turn!" Naruto yelled when it was obvious the Uchiha was tired out from the fox.

"Bring it on, brat!" the Kyuubi smirked.

Kagome sighed as Naruto shot up and Sasuke collapsed on his vacated spot.

"That stamina," Sasuke panted.

Kagome smirked. "Fighting against a demon is far more challenging," she knowingly stated.

Sasuke could only nod.

* * *

Kakashi frowned as he passed by the Uchiha district. It was still looking miserable and empty like a ghost town but he could clearly sense the familiar chakra signals of Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara. But then he found another signal, one he was familiar with.

'It can't be,' Kakashi thought. Dropping his lazy posturing and pocketing his little orange book he took off towards the direction of the Uchiha training grounds, a location he had not visited since Obito had died. And what he saw made him stop cold.

'No…'

There, in the middle of the field Naruto was up against a red head he had not seen before but he somehow knew. Red hair the color of blood and the three vertical, whisker like marks in dark red color on the tanned skin of each cheek and those hellish red eyes… It screamed demon. And the only demon Kakashi had encountered was now locked up in the Yondaime's seal in Naruto's navel.

"Hey, Fur-ball! That's all you've got?" the blond boy taunted.

The exotic creature smirked and soon enough Naruto was fending off a dozen vine-like whips.

"Idiot, taunting a demon will not help you," Sasuke said loud enough for it to reach Kakashi's ears.

"Kyuubi!" Kagome called out. "I saw that fireball. Do not even think of frying Naruto!"

"Just a little," the demon almost pleaded of her.

"You cannot fry someone 'just a little'!" the miko raged. "I've seen what fox fire can do."

"Che." Kyuubi terminated the flames that would shame the Katon Jutsu Uchiha's favored and switched to using the plants he so much favored.

Meanwhile Kakashi had paled as he stared at the scene, long enough for the demon to notice him.

"Kiddies," Kyuubi drawled. "We have a noisy dog in our midst."

'Crap,' Kakashi thought, knowing then that he was spotted.

He made to leave and while he could have escaped Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara, if they all banded together and were joined by the Kyuubi. The Jounin never stood a chance.

* * *

**Hokage's Tower:**

Tsunade was scowling at the mountain of papers that sat in front of her when several figures came through her door with Shizune belatedly trying to hold them back.

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled but the blond just shoved Kakashi inside the office, Sasuke, Gaara and Kagome following and then shutting the door to Shizune. Then Kyuubi materialized as well, making the Hokage splutter.

"Kakashi saw Naruto spar with Kyuubi," Sasuke informed her before she could chew them out.

Tsunade groaned. "You are more trouble than you're worth," she told the kitsune youkai.

"Thank you!" Kyuubi proudly retorted.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi. "I guess you will have to know as well. Can I convince you that you are drunk or that Anko's hits on your head left a permanent brain damage?"

"Why is Kyuubi loose and looks like a human?" the former Anbu questioned.

"That's a no," Naruto commented.

"I need a drink," Tsunade groaned.

"It's too early," Kagome reprimanded her and the other woman glared.

"When you bring this headache to me it's never too early to drink," Tsunade replied. "I'm too sober to hear that story again."

Kakashi blinked. "What is the story?" he demanded.

"Oh! Oh! Me! Can I tell?" Naruto jumped from foot to foot and the others nodded.

The next few hours proved quite troublesome for the Copy-Cat nin.

* * *

**Oden stand:**

Jiraya was leering at a couple of well looking young women that sat across from him when he saw Kakashi Hatake approach, slow down and the sit next to him and order sake, a lot of it.

Now, the perverted writer was not one to worry much, especially for a brat his own bratty student had trained, but since the grey haired Jounin had not been to any missions lately and did not hold his latest novel in hand, it meant something serious had happened.

"Trouble with women?" Jiraya asked.

Kakashi blinked, as if noticing the older ninja just then. "Actually, no," he told Jiraya. "Just an annoying blond and a messed up raven head accompanied with a homicidal redhead."

"Did Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara fight again?" Jiraya chuckled.

**"**Not that redhead," Kakashi muttered.

Jiraya sighted. "You mean the foxy redhead?"

"You know?"

"The first round is on me."

Kakashi gave him a grateful nod.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Kakashi knows now too. Next chapter is all about Itachi, a treat if you will.

Thank you for reading! : )

Merry Christmas!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

**

* * *

**

Itachi carefully peeled the bandages away from his wounds, inspecting his injury.

"They're healing up nicely," the ninja commented.

"It will leave a scar," his savior told him.

Itachi shrugged. "I'm a warrior and not vain enough to worry about such things."

"I'll be the judge of that." A short pause and then, "There's a stream nearby, go wash up. Your scent is awful."

Itachi held back a snarl. He hated being bossed around, Fugaku had done that. Control was the only thing he had over his life since the night of the massacre and he hated being subjected to this indignity, no matter how his survival depended on that… creature.

'Demon,' his mind supplied. Because after the smoke had cleared and the screams had stopped the massacre that followed in that dark cave was unimaginable. Being a killer since the tender age of ten, Itachi knew that not many things could make him recoil but in the face of his savior he found a killer with no contest. The lethal grace that this creature showed, the speed, the power. It was unlike any vessel holders he had encountered.

'Demon,' his mind reminded him, again and Itachi struggled yet again to wrap his mind around this notion.

"Don't take too long," the creature warned him.

The ninja nodded and indeed he moved quickly.

In the days the pair had been walking too Itachi had no idea where, they had a set pace. They would wake up, Itachi would eat and drink water, then his wounds would be checked and then they would walk for hours on end; his savior was not tired easily. And he did not speak at all. It was very quiet.

They also avoided any contact with other travelers and villages, thus Itachi's lack of orientation.

"Where are we going?" Itachi had asked on their first day. And he was promptly ignored.

* * *

"Ninja?" Itachi's savior echoed. "Never heard of them."

The Uchiha sighed as he explained about ninjas.

The other scoffed. "Figures."

"Care to elaborate?" Itachi asked.

He was met with silence.

* * *

Itachi was thirsty but the other was seemingly unfazed by the long distance and the lack of shade in the middle of the day.

He wanted to speak up but he was ignored after his last two tries.

But the Uchiha was nothing if not persistent. So he asked again.

"All you had to do was ask," his savior told him and Itachi fumed.

* * *

"We are in fire country," Itachi said, recognizing the lake.

"If you say so…"

"Where are we going? Do you even know?" the ninja asked.

"I'm tracking a scent."

Itachi blinked. "For real?"

Lips curled in a scornful expression and Itachi was ignored again.

* * *

"We are going to Konoha," Itachi said one night.

"I do not know the lands," the other told him. "So perhaps we are. Got a problem with that?"

Itachi did not answer but dread started to settle in the pit of his stomach.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Konoha**** General Hospital****:**

Kagome wiggled her toes.

She was dressed in a hospital gown and had Tsunade prodding at her belly.

"Hm, you entered the third month?"

"Last week." Kagome told her. "Mm, is everything okay?"

Tsunade blinked and looked up. "Yes, you're doing well. You should start eating more fruit though, your blood tests showed low iron as well, so more red meat, I doubt the boys would mind." Tsunade took off her gloves and motioned to Kagome that she could clean up. "Actually I was wondering how you were faring with Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara in the same house. Not to mention Kyuubi."

Kagome smiled. "It's interesting."

"Is that short for loud, tedious and annoying?" Tsunade lifted an eyebrow. "Because if it is then feel free to tell me. I need a good punching bag or three."

"Was Jiraya peeking into the hot springs again?" the miko took an educated guess.

"Yes, that idiot."

Kagome smiled. She really enjoyed the interactions between Tsunade and her former team-mate. It was sweet and funny and it reminded her of Sango and Miroku. Gods, how she missed those two, she almost cried.

"Kagome?" Tsunade tried to get her attention.

The miko blinked. "Sorry, I drifted off again. Anyway, lots of fruit and red meat, right?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Okay then. I better get going; I have shopping to do," Kagome told her.

"Sure, you can go."

* * *

Kakashi choked as he listened to Anko's rather lewd joke. Kurenai and Asuka were both blushing and the rather sadistic kunoichi poked at her lover.

"You can't tell me you did not like that, Kakashi," she drawled in a sinfully sweet voice.

"I don't think there's a matter of liking it or not," Kakashi told her. "But I don't think you would like it if that old lady saw me with a hard on."

"Kakashi!" Kurenai gasped.

But Anko was now laughing uproariously and under Kakashi's mask a wide smirk could be seen.

"You are both impossible," Asuma muttered. Lately he had taken to chewing on liquorice sticks as Kurenai had forbidden him from smoking anywhere around her and the baby.

"Like you don't know all about sex," Anko smirked and pointed with her chopsticks at Kurenai's bulging belly.

"I fear the fate of your children," Kurenai sniffed.

"A pervert with homicidal tendencies," Asuma commented. "May the gods have mercy."

"Oh, that's Kagome," Kurenai exclaimed, catching sight of the other pregnant woman. "And she's carrying bags? Asuma, go help her. Honestly, don't Naruto and Sasuke stay with her? They should be helping."

"You too," Anko poked Kakashi, her voice serious.

Both men sighed but stood up and approached the dark haired, young woman, Kakashi feeling rather apprehensive as he had not seen or talked to Kagome since that day at Tsunade's office when he had learnt about that girl's special talent and the truth about Kyubi's presence in the Uchiha complex.

"Higurashi-san," Asuma spoke first.

Kagome started. "Oh, Sarutobi-san, Kakashi-san. How are you?"

"Totally whipped," Kakashi replied.

"Excuse me?" the miko said. But the men had already taken her grocery bags and she was led to their table.

"Hello, Kagome," Kurenai smiled at the other woman.

Kagome waved back.

"This is Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi's girlfriend," Kurenai told Kagome. "Asuma and Kakashi you remember."

Kagome smiled. "I do. Nice to meet you Mitarashi-san."

"Call me Anko," the kunoichi told her.

The miko nodded.

"Join us? We have yet to order lunch," Asuma offered.

"Yes, please do," Kurenai added.

"I would also like to meet the person that got the Elders in such a funk," Anko gave a toothy smile to Kagome.

"I'll help you with the groceries later," Asuma added.

Kagome sighed. "Okay," she said and slipped onto a bench.

They ordered as soon as Anko motioned to the waiter and then Kagome found herself answering questions to satisfy Anko's curiosity. And the woman was like a female Sesshomaru, with a more sadistic side and actual humor, even if it was morbid.

"This stand has the beast beef steaks in Konoha," Kurenai told Kagome.

"Good to know," the miko admitted. "Tsunade told me I'm low on iron."

"I'm the complete opposite," the other pregnant woman said.

"No baby talk when I'm eating," Anko cut in.

"Sorry," Kagome offered.

"Now, what I really want to know is your story," Anko leaned closer to Kagome.

"My story?"

"Yes, when were you born, where, who's the father…?"

"That's classified," Kakashi cut in. he knew the answers to the first two and while Anko was pushy, she also knew when the situation called for her to back off.

"And you know?" Asuma asked.

"Only by accident," the grey haired Jounin replied.

"Then forget the questions," Anko told Kagome, who nodded.

"Why weren't the boys helping you?" Kurenai asked then.

"Busy sparring with Gaara and I think they were trying to avoid Sakura and Ino as well," Kagome answered.

Anko sneered. "Those two give us Kunoichi a bad name. Honestly that fan-girl attitude…"

"No maiming my students," Kakashi cut into her rant.

"Nor mine," Asuma added.

"Spoilsports…" Anko muttered.

* * *

**Uchiha training grounds:**

Gaara was panting but Kyuubi had a smug grin on his face.

"Again," the fold told him and the young Kazekage nodded and charged.

The three Shinobi had been training for hours with the fox demon drilling them in every skill they had, every Jutsu they had ever learned. It seemed too much, even for the overly competitive boys. Sasuke could see that Kyuubi was actually worried over that summon thing that happened a while ago and Kagome was equally jumpy. And while Gaara did not show much of his expression, but he was worried and rather erratic in his reactions.

"For a Kazekage he's certainly spending a lot of time in Konoha," Sasuke told Naruto.

The blond shrugged. "Temari and Kankuro are plenty capable of running that place. 'sides, Garra deserves a holiday."

"You're too simple minded," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!"

* * *

Itachi shivered as the gates of Konoha came to view.

His companion, silent for so long finally turned to him.

"She's here."

"Who's here?" Itachi returned.

"Kagome Higurashi."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Slight Warning!** For Kyuubi's dirty language (Sasuke's too).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Kagome had finished her meal in the company of Kakashi, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai, enjoying their jokes and the pleasant conversation (unless Anko was being her usual self), when her miko powers flared. Kagome dropped her chopsticks as she sensed the presence of a demon. Her back stiffened when a powerful aura brushed against hers, almost testing her. Kagome gulped. She could count on the fingers of one hand the demon who could do that. That reaction of hers did not go unnoticed by the Jounin around her.

Anko caught her face paling. "Any trouble there? You don't want to throw up, do you? Isn't morning sickness strictly during the morning?"

Kurenai was also giving her a worried look, while Asuma kept calm and Kakashi was studying her.

Kagome shook her head. "No. No. I really have to go," the miko said as she stood and took off towards the Hokage tower, leaving her shopping bags behind, along with four very confused ninjas.

**Uchiha training grounds:**

"Fuck," Kyuubi muttered as he stopped mid move. Carefully he pulled his own youki closer around him, tightening his control. He turned to young teens. "We're done."

Naruto gasped. "Why?" he whined. "I did not get to fight much."

"Because it's here," Kyuubi told the whining blond.

"What is?" Sasuke asked.

"The demon we sensed," the fox revealed.

The teens stood straighter.

Gaara looked thoughtful just then. "Is this why Shukaku is so silent?"

"Perhaps," Kyuubi agreed. It was logical that the tanuki demon would sense the stronger predator and try not to act foolishly.

"Well, fuck indeed," Sasuke said.

"Language," the kitsune youkai scolded and Sasuke rolled his eyes but did not say anything.

They threw on their shirts, discarded after a long while into the mock fight, gathered their weapons and they were ready to go.

As they neared the exit of the Uchiha compound, they met up with Jiraya. The Sanin had been apparently looking for them.

"Kagome's with Tsunade," the Sanin told them. "She told us about a demon approaching." He pinned Kyuubi with his eyes. "We'll need you, but for now…"

"I know, return back inside him," Kyuubi pointed at Naruto, and then faded out of sight.

"Come on boys," Jiraya told the teens.

**Hokage**** Tower****:**

Tsunade had ordered Kagome to sit in a chair and gave the distraught woman a cup of tea to focus on. Then the Hokage had sent her summon to get Jiraya. The other Sanin had come promptly at the urgency he had heard. After having Tsunade explain the situation to the Sanin she sent him to get the boys and then she sent out Shizune to gather around her top ninjas, meaning Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai (just to brief her and not to let her actually fight), the Heads of the Nara, Hyuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame and Inozuka, and of course Ibiki. She took special care not to let the Elders or Danzo find out. The last thing she needed was a power struggle with a danger of a loose demon so near their village.

Kagome had not protested any as she was too nervous to put up a fight and the tea had not lasted long.

That done Tsunade sat down with the anxious woman. "Kagome, you said you recognized that aura?"

The miko nodded absently, remembering that feeling. "Yes," Kagome told her. "It was so thick and strong. It held malice, but then again most demonic auras are that way at first," the miko explained. "And it feels so familiar that it irks me I cannot remember when I felt it before. He or she is blocking me! I really hate this."

"Well, if you are correct then we won't have to wait that long," Tsunade told her.

"I know," Kagome replied.

"Do you still feel it?" Tsunade inquired.

The other woman nodded. "Yes. After the initial brush of his aura against mine I can feel the demon approaching."

Tsunade nodded.

**o**

Slowly the Hokage's office started filling with people. While the Clan heads used the door to enter, the rest of the shinobi used the office window, eliciting several nasty comments from Tsunade.

Kurenai spotted Kagome and fast approached the miko, noting that she was no longer pale. "You left in a hurry," Kurenai told Kagome as they two women sat side by side.

Kagome knew she could not really say anything without the rest of the nosy gossip mongers hearing. "I'm okay now."

"I know," Kurenai told her.

"Perhaps you know why we're all gathered here," Kakashi asked her, earning everyone's attention with that comment.

"Leave her alone," Tsunade stepped in. "You will all know soon enough."

"How soon is that?" Hiashi asked.

"We are waiting for Jiraya," Tsunade replied. "Speak of the devil..."

Jiraya came from the window, followed by three younger ninja.

"Hey Ba-chan!" Naruto yelled. "Where's Kagome?"

For once a fight did not start between the two blonds as a glare from Tsunade made Naruto quiet and look at her with worried blue eyes.

Sasuke spotted her and moved to Kagome's side, followed by the two demon vessels.

"Are you okay?" the Uchiha queried.

"I'm fine," Kagome promised him. "I really am," she repeated looking at Naruto and Gaara, who looked worried.

"Yeah, well, 'He' felt it too," Naruto told her.

"Both of them," Gaara corrected.

The miko sighed and rubbed her temples. "Are they good?"

"A bit worried," Naruto admitted.

Kagome then beckoned them closer to her and then she gently touched both Naruto and Gaara, feeling the demons under the surface. The Tailed Beasts were nervous and preparing for an attack; a dangerous combination considering they were already caged and now being pushed further back in a corner.

"Now that we are all together I think I should start this meeting," Tsunade called out. "I warn you that I have jutsu's in place so nothing we say here leaves this room for now. To talk about this is to betray Konoha and you will be punished by death sentence."

Their Hokage's grave words made all the shinobi and Clan heads pay more attention. Their loyalty to Konoha was called for attention and they would not fail. Also they were intrigued. The last time a Hokage had asked that was when the Third had declared the fact that Naruto was a demon vessel a village secret.

"Good, Kagome, do you want to tell them or should I do that?" Tsunade asked.

Kagome gave her a small smile. "I guess it is best that I do that."

"Is that wise?" Kakashi spoke up. The Clan heads had shown interest in Kagome and now they would be even more unwilling to let one of her talents go once they knew exactly how amazing she really was. Plus, it would put Naruto under added scrutiny once Kyuubi's ability to manifest outside the vessel's body became known. His worry now known to Tsunade the Hokage gave him a reassuring look and Kakashi nodded once.

"Now as many of you know, Jiraya returned Naruto and promptly left again. What you don't know is that he was sent to gather information on Orochimaru through an extended network of spies and allies. We learned that months ago Orochimaru tried to summon something from the demon realm." That comment made several battle hardened shinobi pale and Tsunade kept talking. "Orochimaru failed," she told her shinobi. "However, about a month ago the Akatsuki succeeded where he failed," Tsunade started, "We believe that there are at least two high level demon roaming the lands of our world. One of those demons is coming to Konoha."

Chaos followed her words.

"Demons can be summoned?"

"Preposterous!"

"We should attack that thing!"

"Kyuubi was taken down and so will this monster!"

The buzz of angry and afraid voices rose until the Hokage was fed up.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade shouted, effectively stopping the noise made by the so called adults. "Yes, even the tailed Beasts were summoned as they were not native in this world. And I am certainly not lying about something so serious. Now, Kagome kindly tell these people who and what you are without many details."

"Okay, well my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm immortal and a miko," she cocked her head to Tsunade. "Is that un-detailed enough?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, but a small smile appeared on her face.

"She's a riot, isn't she?" Kyuubi drawled from the window.

Most of the shinobi started as they turned to look at the exotic male with the obviously foxy features.

"Ky-hmmm," Naruto voiced as whatever he was about to say was drowned by Sasuke's hand.

Still, the shinobi present were not oblivious or stupid.

"Kyuubi?" Ibiki muttered.

Several of the shinobi paled.

"You must be… no, this cannot be that beast," Choji's father said.

Anko played with her kunai and Kakashi rolled his visible eye and settled to watch the show. Asuma caught that particular action and raised an eyebrow. Kakashi shrugged at him.

Tsunade sighed. "Kyuubi, you just had to appear?"

"Of course," the demon drawled. "Now kindly tell your minions to put those toothpicks away."

"We are not minions!" Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, exclaimed.

"Kyuubi, stop baiting them!" Tsunade growled.

Kyuubi merely smirked and hopped off the ledge, making his way through the shinobi and until he reached the seated miko who promptly punched his arm.

"Woman, keep your hands to yourself!"

Kagome's smile could have frozen a volcano. "What's my name?" Her miko powers rolled off her skin.

Kyuubi remembered his manners. "Kagome-sama," he said with a straight face.

Next to him Naruto was chuckling. "You're really whipped and don't bother denying it!"

"This again?" Kyuubi narrowed his luminous eyes. "I can wait till our next spar," he purred and Naruto blanched.

"Sorry, sorry! I take that back!" the blond hopped from foot to foot.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Can we now focus on the matter at hand?" Tsunade demanded. "Kagome? How close is the demon?"

**o**

Itachi swallowed hard as the walls of Konoha came to view.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! Here's another chapter.

Next chapter you will learn about the demon. And it will be soon, I promise.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** I apologize for the long time it took me to update but my semester finals just ended. I also took a short trip to relax and now I'm back and ready to write!

I'm not good at battle scenes so there won't be a detailed description, hope you can forgive that.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_Itachi swallowed hard as the walls of Konoha came to view._

**_Now…_**

The huge, yellowish stone walls with the shinobi lookouts, the thick foliage that surrounded the village hidden in the leaves.

His silent companion had probably sensed the shift in his stance but left him alone. He probably did not care. And why should any demon care that a mortal was about to die? Still, he could, and should, have left him for dead. Once again Itachi could only wonder about what went on inside his savior's head.

"Come," the order came and while the shinobi was not one to intimidate easily he had learned to pick his battles, especially when dealing with a potentially dangerous opponent.

Itachi complied.

**Hokage**** Tower****…**

Kagome gnawed on her bottom lip.

Tsunade had delivered her plan of defending Konoha in the aftermath of the miko's tale. The ninja's kept shooting glances at Kagome. More so when Kyuubi leaned closer to her and the two of them started talking, or rather the fox talked and the miko giggled.

"… gates, you three with her," Tsunade concluded her planning. Her subordinates nodded. The more tactical minds, namely Asuma and Inoichi went over the details between them. "And Kagome?" Tsunade called out, getting the pregnant woman's attention.

The miko and Kyuubi paused in their little chat. Kagome blinked. "Um, yes?"

"You and Kurenai will be stationed at the hospital," Tsunade told her. "I need you far away from the gates… You in particular will not help if you see your reserves are failing. Heal only the worst injuries and have the rest of the healers and medic nins help you."

Kagome dutifully nodded,

"I better be in that plan of yours," Kyuubi told Tsunade.

The blonde Hokage nodded. "I figured as much. You keep Naruto out of trouble."

"Of course," Kyuubi drawled.

**At Konoha's Walls…**

Nothing looked different since the last time Itachi saw his home village. Nothing except the increased number of guards around the city. And they were not even trying to hide. They were armed and were looking straight at them. Itachi's eyes were not yet damaged by the Sharigan (the missing nin had a feeling that Kagome had slipped some remedy into his tea during his last visit when he had mentioned the strain of the Sharigan) and he could see clearly several familiar faces. He was surprised to even see the heads of the most prominent Clans of Konoha.

When those eyes turned on him Itachi fought a wince. He really could care less about them but the hatred in those gazes was obvious to him.

"Pathetic," his rescuer muttered.

And Itachi thought that to him it would look like that. Not many could sound so unconcerned when faced with Konoha's elite. And they were only two against hundreds. Itachi recognized the Anbu units that appeared on their rear end.

He and the demon were now surrounded.

"How strong are you?" Itachi asked the creature.

It seemed the question had amused the other.

"Fear not. You'll live to see your mate."

'Mate?' Itachi's mind drew a blank but he had no time to ponder over this.

"Don't get in my way," the demon told him, a vague threat hanging in the air and then he flashed away, leaving behind a very confused Itachi who could only watch at the repeat performance of the demon's carnage in the former Akatsuki lair.

**Konoha's Hospital…**

Kagome felt the Earth tremble and waves of youki travel through the vibrations. Her own energy flared up, making the other medics and Kurenai stare at her. Sakura was brave enough to ask her but the miko brushed the girl off and focused all her senses on the fight that was taking place too near the village for any comfort.

Another tremble and several shelves rattled, making vials and containers crash to the floor. Shizune barked an order for the mess to be cleared up.

"What's going on out there?" Sakura fearfully asked.

"It's like the Kyuubi attack all over," one of the older medic nins muttered but her voice carried and people shivered in fear.

"There aren't any loose demons left," another tried to assure them all.

Kurenai turned to Kagome. "You can tell what's happening?"

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not… I cannot know. I can only tell the battle is vicious. The energy is… bloodthirsty. And angry."

The other woman was pale.

"You know who's attacking?" Sakura asked Kagome.

"Yes. But you cannot know. Hokage's orders."

Any more talk came to an end as the first wounded started to arrive.

**At Konoha's Walls…**

Itachi ducked a kunai that was aimed at him. While the majority of the shinobi had turned on the demon he was not spared. He was after all a missing nin and a traitor. And the Uchiha was willing to bet the demon had not considered him a captive and not because of the lack of restraints but from the very few words the other had spoken he now knew the demon was after someone and Itachi was damned if he would allow that creature anywhere near Kagome.

He landed a solid kick at Asuma's plexus and took his own blade out to strike at the man when he heard a booming noise and saw Konoha's walls crumble.

Smoke and rubble rose, obscuring the view of all shinobi. But Itachi was not using his regular sight and when he lost view of the demon he cursed.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Tsunade stood on the Hokage monument, her gaze focused on the smoke just outside the Walls of Konoha. She felt the Earth shake and a moment later part of the outer walls crumbled. The Godaime cursed at this and turned around. She would not join the battle but the Hospital would soon need her.

**o**

Kakashi panted. The first line of defense went down and he was certain that the second line would not last either. Hiashi Hyuga appeared beside him, his Byakugan fully turned on.

"Things do not look good," Hiashi told the Jounin.

"I can tell," Kakashi muttered.

There was a green flash and another spray of blood. The two men winced.

"We better join the frontline," Hiashi said and he vanished.

Kakashi sighed and followed.

**o**

Anko enjoyed violence. And blood. But this bloodbath… She had been there when the Nine Tails attacked. She remembered the devastation it had caused. And now this. Her eyes could not keep up. She had seen the two figures approach and Itachi had been one of them, the traitor, the killer of the Uchiha clan. She remembered the small teen that used to lead the Anbu units with clever mind and unperceived skill. Seeing him next to the demon was enough to make her shiver.

**o**

Jiraya blinked as the cloud of dirt cleared and he barely caught sight of a very familiar figure.

"Damn this…" the Sanin muttered. He turned around and motioned the first Shinobi he could. Asuma came fast. "Itachi came through. He and the demon came past the wall."

It was Asuma's turn to curse.

The two gave the signal to the rest of the shinobi that the enemies had crossed the wall and they were now into the village.

**Konoha's Hospital…**

Kagome wiped sweat from her brow as she focused on yet another shinobi. Sakura was hovering next to her and Kurenai was not far behind.

"I think that is enough," the other pregnant woman told her. "You're looking pale."

Kagome made to argue but both Sakura and Kurenai glared at her. "Okay, maybe I do need to rest."

Sakura beamed. "Good, here, some water and I'll go find some food rations; you need to get your energy back." And she was gone.

Another wave of youki made Kagome abandon any need for water.

"It's closer," the miko informed Kurenai, her eyes focused on her just healed patient who was being carried away.

"One demon brought a hundred shinobi in the hospital," Kurenai whispered, her voice grave.

"Anyone dead?" Kagome asked.

A strange look crossed Kurenai's face. "Believe it or not, but we have no dead."

Kagome blinked. She stared a bit at Kurenai and blinked again. "No deaths? None at all?"

Kurenai shook her head.

Kagome's eyes went wide. "No way!"

"Kagome?"

But the miko was up and moving and Kurenai hurried to follow after her.

**Inside Konoha…**

Itachi was frantic. He could not feel where the demon had gone and for a while he just ran aimlessly until he remembered that Kagome would probably not be at home as she worked as a healer in Konoha's Hospital so he made his way towards the building, or at least tried to before he came across his brother and the two demon holders. For a while the four could only stare at each other until Sasuke snapped and a kunai came flying towards him. Itachi quickly ducked and barely deflected a punch and a kick from the red head and the blond respectively; his speed and strength not fully recovered from his injury during the ritual summoning.

Also Itachi's temper was thin. He had better things to do and no time for the teens. And they were a very strong opposition.

'Damn it! I don't have time for them!' he thought. Itachi narrowed his eyes as at his brother and his friends.

"Sasuke," Itachi all but growled as he caught one of the shurinken thrown at him between deft fingers and fought back with even more vigor.

"Give it up you traitor!" the younger Uchiha yelled.

Between him and the two demon vessels they had Itachi panting and progressively their attack managed to land on the missing nin.

Naruto was the first to notice that something was off about Itachi so he sat back a bit, letting Gaara and Sasuke continue with the assault.

'_Something's not right with the Uchiha,"_ Kyuubi told his host.

The blond nodded. He had never seen the older Uchiha move so slow. Or so frantically. 'Perhaps he's injured?' He felt Kyuubi's agreement. But still that did not explain why the stoic and blank ninja looked so worried.

In the next moment Sasuke landed a hit his older brother could not block and Itachi crashed to the ground.

"Finally," Sasuke muttered as he stood over his eldest sibling. Gaara hovered near them but kept his distance. This was one thing he knew he would not interfere.

Naruto saw the look on his best friend's face and then another raven haired individual came to his mind.

"Sasuke! NO!"

**o**

Kagome run outside the hospital, her mind working a mile a minute. She kept recalling the wounds on the Shinobi she treated and her memory travelled years back, during her stay in the Feudal Era on her former home world. She remembered the shallow sword wounds that could never kill, not this way. And she cursed herself for not recognizing that aura earlier. She could have saved herself the trouble and the ninjas would not have had to get hurt.

Sakura and Kurenai caught up to her and Kagome had to pause when the two kunoichi flashed a pace before her.

"And where do you think you are going?" Kurenai told her.

"Kagome," Sakura spoke up then. "It's too dangerous."

"Even for a miko," Kurenai added as she pinned Kagome with a stern look.

"You don't understand," Kagome told them. "I have to stop them. It's all a big misunderstanding…"

"She's delirious," Sakura muttered. That earned her a glare from the raven haired miko.

"I'm not. Look, you don't have to understand, but I have to do this, sorry," Kagome told them and with that her palms glowed pink.

"Chakra?" Sakura muttered. "Never saw a pink one."

"That's no chakra," Kurenai told the girl. "Stand back Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi gave the older one a terrified look. "You cannot fight in your state! Neither of you can or should!"

"There will be no fight," Kagome told the two females. "He's here."

"Indeed," a deep male voice came from above.

Kurenai sucked in a deep breath. She had seen the apparition of the Kyuubi in the Godaime's office earlier that day but this man was far more beautiful than the Nine Tailed Fox. He had white hair that shimmered in the sunlight. Spotlessly white attire she had seen worn only by royalty and never this fine. He could have been a prince in a fairy tale, but they were never this feral, as his claws, fangs and distinct demon markings showed. A pair of amber eyes staring right at Kagome.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** The majority of you expected this so you were right about the demon's identity. So congratulations! Some of you might be disappointed but it could not be helped, I really like Sesshomaru. However many of you gave wonderful suggestions and the story is far from over yet.

Thank you for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"Miko."_

_"Sesshomaru."_

**_Now…_**

Kagome focused on nothing but the white haired demon that was now landing softly on the ground before her.

It had been years since she had last laid eyes on him. He had not changed one bit. Then again she had not expected him to change, he was a demon after all, nearly immortal. It appeared that was not a case for the demon Lord. He had managed to prove her wrong again. Outwardly he was the same image, a perfect picture of distraction and death. But while his face was passive and blank his eyes, to those who knew him at least (and Kagome was proud to be among that handful) showed his emotions. It seemed the ice had melted. And she was going to enjoy this reunion.

The Inu Lord studied her figure for a moment before that deep voice of his carried in the air. "You, miko, have not aged," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome's lips quirked. "You haven't as well."

"Hn."

"Kagome…" Kurenai's voice reached the miko and the pregnant priestess realized that a number of shinobi had closed in on them, some she recognized as Clan Elders, others as team instructors and Tsunade was not far behind. All in all, she had quite the audience.

"Don't worry," Kagome told the other woman. "Sesshomaru won't hurt me."

"You make it sound like I'm a docile dog," the male demon scowled, gaining the miko's attention back.

Kagome smiled softly at that comment. "We could not have that now, could we? Oh, great Inu Lord."

"You miko, grate on my nerves."

"Oh, come off it Sesshomaru. You should be used to it by now…"

"I've had fifty or so years to kick that habit."

Kagome snorted. "Yes, I can imagine."

"Where am I miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

The woman bit her lip but before she could answer her name was called by the Godaime. Tsunade looked worried as she eyed the tableau.

**o**

Tsunade could only stare at what was probably the most ethereal being she had ever seen was engaged in small talk of all things with the only pregnant miko in Fire Country.

She barely felt Kakashi appear next to her.

"Make no move," she told the man.

"Ma'am?" the Jounin asked. "The demon…"

"…Is currently too close to Kagome," the Godaime told him.

"Then what about Uchiha Itachi?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade blinked. "What about him?"

"He was sighted with the demon."

"Find Sasuke and don't let him out of your sight."

Kakashi was gone in a flash.

**o**

Kagome looked towards the rest of the shinobi. The Inu seemed unconcerned with them just as she had expected him to be.

"You were summoned into this world a few days ago," Kagome stated.

"I realized that. I was in my castle one moment and then in a cave the next," Sesshomaru's voice sounded blank but she knew he was pissed about that, she had after all felt it.

"Jenken must be going crazy," Kagome commented, her tone light.

That reference to the toad-imp earned a snort of amusement from the Taiyukai.

"The ones that summoned you?" Kagome asked then.

"Dead. Those humans needed a lesson in manners, thinking they could control an Inu."

Kagome shook her head but inwardly she felt dread. If the Akatsuki were dead then it meant that…

"You are pupped," Sesshomaru commented as he walked closer to her.

Kagome brought a hand over her belly, where a bulge had started showing. A small smile appeared on her lips. "That I am."

"Good thing I spared your mate then."

That comment from the demon had her gaping. "Mate? What mate?"

She was not alone in her confusion.

**o**

Naruto knew what Sasuke wanted to do. Having Itachi on the ground at his mercy was Sasuke's dream.

But Naruto also knew about Kagome's secret. Being an orphan himself he wanted for the baby to at least know his parents. He would have Kagome but he deserved a chance to meet the father as well. So he moved without thinking. That was nothing new.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand and held him back.

The raven's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" First surprise, then anger. "Let me do this," Sasuke told him.

"No," Naruto shook his blond head. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Gaara and Itachi could only watch the two friends interact.

"It's my right to do this," Sasuke hissed, anger building. "He killed them! Each and every one of them. I will get my revenge."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

**o**

Kagome could only stare at Sesshomaru.

The demon lord seemed amused by her surprise. "This is hardly the setting to talk about such things miko. Call off the… monkeys."

The affronted glares from the shinobi all around them and the rising Killing Intent made no impression on the Taiyukai but it did make Kagome roll her eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that before," she muttered loud enough for all to hear. "But seriously, what do you mean about mates? Humans don't have mates."

The demon Lord had an exasperated expression noticed only by her eyes. "And what are you?"

"A human. And a miko."

"What is the Tama made of?" Sesshomaru continued.

"Four souls," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru waited until Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh!"

"Exactly," the Inu replied.

"So when you say mate…"

"The lover you took, your powers somehow chose him for you. It was faint when I found him, but it was there, holy energy in a killer; again rather predictable of you."

"Hey! He did not try to kill me upon meeting me, unlike you or the rest of my friends," Kagome got defensive. Her response was his silence so Kagome spoke again. "And where is he?"

"I brought him to Konoha," Sesshomaru replied.

"You did what?" Kagome paled. "He's going to get killed. And there's quite a line of volunteers."

"Kagome." Tsunade's voice made the woman face the Hokage of Konoha. "Is your… friend, a threat?"

"He's not my friend."

"I'm not her friend."

The miko and the demon spoke at the same time.

"Tentative ally sounds better in the Demon Court of the West," Sesshomaru told the blonde kunoichi. "You are the leader of this village."

"I am," Tsunade answered the statement. "My home has had bad encounters with demons. Are you here to hurt Konoha?"

"No."

"You put my son in the hospital!" one of the shinobi yelled.

"Many were injured but none killed," Kagome said then. Her face held a knowing smile. "You used Tesneiga."

The name was familiar to Tsunade from the miko's tale of her life. That sword could not kill. Immediately she felt more relaxed. Had this creature really wanted to hurt them they would not have had a chance, not really.

"Stand down," Tsunade order the shinobi. "NOW!" she barked when her first order was not immediately carried away. "You," she turned to Kagome, "Go home, get some rest. Too much excitement is not good for the baby."

"Can Sesshomaru come with me?" Kagome asked.

"As soon as we catch Uchiha Itachi," Tsunade replied. "He was seen arriving…" The Godaime saw the demon and the dots connected for her and several other people.

Kagome blushed when several wide eyes were focused on her.

"Kagome," Tsunade was calm as she spoke. "Tell me you did not sleep with Uchiha Itachi and that he is not the father of that baby."

"Do you really want me to lie?" the miko replied.

"But that would mean it happened here in Konoha," Asuma Sarutobi spoke up.

Kagome winced at the new looks she received. "Yes, well, he did come to visit." Meeting Tsunade's eyes she added, "At least I kept him from completing his mission."

"Which was?" the Godaime demanded.

"It had to do with Naruto and the fur-ball," Kagome responded.

Tsunade then groaned. "Kagome, you're simply too much."

At that Sesshomaru chuckled. "You have no idea, mortal. Still, miko, shouldn't you be with your mate?"

Kagome was alarmed. All traces of mirth left her. "Why? What do you sense?"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Another chapter finished.

The Poll concerning this story is now closed. The results are on display. Though because the PMs I received that were against SasuNaru were about the same as the votes over the pair so any m/m parings from here on will be posted in separate chapters. For example, the chapter without the m/m pairing will have a notice mentioning this and it will be ex. Chapter 20a, while the version with the m/m pair will be Chapter 20b. Or at least I hope I can pull this off. We will see. Anything you want to comment on, mail me through my profile.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Warning!** For Kyuubi's dirty language.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Why? What do you sense?" Kagome's breath caught as she tried to calm herself.

Sesshomaru was sniffing the air carefully. "Spilt blood," he finally surmised.

"No!" Kagome gasped. "Which direction?"

A soft, almost unnoticeable sigh escaped the demon. "You are pupped. You should not go around; putting yourself in danger like it's only you to think of."

"I've got you, don't I?" Kagome returned.

"Just don't test my patience human."

"I won't. Much. Demon," Kagome quipped. "So I repeat, which way?"

**o**

The standoff between Naruto and Sasuke was making Gaara nervous. The sheer hatred and pain coming from the raven haired teen was enough to make his demon wary. The red head was anxious for someone to arrive and stop this; the last thing he needed was for either Naruto or Sasuke, his two friends, to get hurt over a thing like this.

"You should both cool down," Kyuubi spoke as he materialized over Naruto and Sasuke. His nose twitched at the blood he smelled coming from Naruto. Sasuke's kunai had breached the blonde's skin. The chakra of the demon was now occupied healing the minor wound while the demon himself was trying to make sure the situation did not escalate. And Gaara was thankful that the red haired demon had decided to interfere before things got too carried away.

"You stay out of this," Sasuke hissed at the demon.

"No. It's my turn to speak and you are going to hear me, all of you," Kyuubi's voice held a lot of power. His chakra flared and the demonic energy was enough to make the four mortals shiver. "You," he pointed at Sasuke, "are going to put that kunai away, stop trying to hurt Naruto and back the fuck off." Kyuubi then eyed Naruto, "And you, stop trying to interfere. Not everyone copes the same way as you, respect that and leave him alone."

"But he was going to kill Itachi!" Naruto exploded. "He can't do that!"

"He hurt my family," Sasuke's voice was poison.

"I know!" Naruto yelled back. "But you just can't!"

"Why the hell not? You would have done the exact same thing!" Sasuke told him. "You think you're so righteous and kind but I've seen you lose control. You thirst for blood as much as I do."

Naruto's blue eyes were wide and horrified. "No! I…"

"You are," Sasuke insisted. "This is my time, my revenge, my vindication."

"It will only hurt you more," Gaara knowingly told Sasuke.

"I don't care!" Sasuke exploded. "He deserves to hurt. He deserves to die!"

"No he doesn't!" Naruto's voice was getting louder again."

"He does! He's a murdering bastard and he deserves to die."

"I want let you hurt her," Naruto yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Killing him," Naruto said as he pointed at a very bewildered Itachi that was a real mess under Sasuke's feet. "Killing him will hurt her."

"Her?" Both Sasuke and Gaara demanded of the blond.

Naruto notice that all of them were staring at him, even Itachi. And Kyuubi had a wince on his usual face.

"I-I shouldn't have said that," Naruto stuttered.

"You're right about that," Kakashi said as he landed near them. He eyed the tableau and then he sighed. "Sasuke stand back." He was not deterred by the heated glare his former genin student sent his way. "I mean it Sasuke. And you," he told Itachi. "Don't try anything funny." His own kunai was ready at his expert hands. "Lift him up guys. We're taking him to the holding cells."

"No back up?" Gaara asked.

"You've done enough damage on him," Kakashi told them.

But his comment did not help but make the boys realize that the situation with the demon was difficult.

"He entered the city?" Itachi's weary voice was low and tired. "He was after her."

"After who?" Gaara asked.

"Kagome, Higurashi Kagome, the medic," Itachi replied. He had to make sure she was safe, even when it hurt his pride to ask for help. He was not going to survive this return to Konoha, that much he knew. But he would make sure she was safe from that demon.

"How do you know Kagome?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi was sore and his sibling's shaking was making his old and new injuries ache. Still he caught the wince on Naruto's face.

"Not important!" the blonde yelled out.

"Naruto…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

The silver haired Jounin was also eyeing the blond with suspicion. "After we make sure he's secure we really need to talk Naruto."

"Way to go," Kyuubi sneered at his vessel.

Itachi's eyes met the transparent figure for the first time and he caught on the demonic origins of this creature immediately.

"Yes, weasel boy, I'm a demon, scream, yell but get over it," the fox said in that imperious way of his. "It'll be…" he paused and turned around, squinting at something.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"Something's off," Kyuubi muttered. "The demonic signature. It stopped for a while but now it's changed. Coming this way. And it smells familiar."

Itachi straggled to sit up and Sasuke let him, after a prod from Kakashi, who in turn approached the missing nin and strategically placed a sharp weapon against Itachi's side.

"Don't try anything," he warned.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

The clearing was eerily still as the shinobi waited for the demon to arrive.

Sasuke had caught his breath by now and he felt a strange detachment about this whole thing. He had been close. He had felt the skin break as his rage urged him to finish it. That moment it did not matter to him whether the man he held under him had been there in his most tender age. He still remembered Itachi reading stories to him, helping him learn to tie his shoes and throwing kunai. Yet the image of his older brother splattered in their parents' blood was enough to still cause him nightmares. The avenger had hardly expected Naruto of all people to stop him. And then Kakashi had also appeared then and Naruto's mouth ran off again. And surprisingly even Itachi spoke up.

Sasuke had not reacted then but hearing his older brother say that the demon had Kagome as a target had shaken him. Then the questions started prodding him. How did the demon know Kagome? And for that matter how did Itachi know her? It appeared that Naruto knew; Hatake as well. So he asked.

"How do you know her Itachi? How could you know Kagome?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto froze and got nervous and his own stance told on him. The blond was an amazing shinobi but ask him to lie and he could not deceive you even if his life depended on it.

Gaara merely looked curious while Kakashi's expression betrayed nothing at all.

Itachi though met his gaze. "I know she healed you," he admitted.

"How on earth did you meet her?" Sasuke demanded.

"I've known her before she came to Konoha," Itachi told him.

"Do you really want to make him hit you?" Kakashi cut in.

Itachi barely looked at the Jounin. His gaze never left his younger sibling. He had to make Sasuke understand and help him. "You have to get to her. That creature… he killed everyone."

That caught the interest of all of them.

"You mean the Akatsuki members that summoned the demon?" Kakashi asked.

"Every single one of them," Itachi admitted.

There was a prolonged pause when they had no idea what it was that they were supposed to say. They were of course ecstatic that the Akatsuki were no more, no doubt there. But it would be crude to gloat about it at the present time. They had much bigger problems.

Sasuke in particular was more interested in how his brother and a sweet person like Kagome came to meet.

"I don't care about a bunch of murderers. What I want to know is about you knowing Kagome." He glared at Itachi, his eyes red. "You didn't try to hurt her did you?"

Itachi snorted and turned his head away from him, but Sasuke seized him and forced him to look at him.

"Did you?" Sasuke demanded. "Did you hurt her?"

"I'm not in the habit of hurting my lover."

Kakashi winced.

"Crap," Naruto muttered.

**o**

Kagome sneezed and Tsunade gave her a worried look.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be moving around," the Godaime told her. "In your condition…"

"I'm fine!" Kagome smiled and tried to reassure her. "Honestly. I'll be the first to say I'm at my limit; should that happen I'll rest, I promise."

Sesshomaru snorted and Kagome glared at him.

"Never mind, I need to find him," Kagome told Tsunade.

"Kagome," the blonde kunoichi stopped her. "You do know that as a Hokage I have certain responsibilities."

The miko's smile fell and she nodded her eyes sad. "I-I know. Believe me, I do know. I just… I need to let him know. He deserves this much."

Tsunade nodded and Kagome followed after the Taiyukai.

**o**

"What did you say?" Sasuke whispered. His black eyes were wide with disbelief and shock.

"Kagome Higurashi is my lover," Itachi repeated. "Since the day we met in Wave. She was a sort of healer there."

Sasuke whirled around and met eyes with Naruto. "Did you know about this?"

The blonde winced.

"Did you?" Sasuke shouted.

"I did," Naruto admitted after a sigh. "But I had no job to tell you that! Even I only found out by mistake when I saw them doing perverted stuff!" he said with a blush.

Itachi actually blushed a bit at that despite the current situation.

Sasuke was now glaring at him again.

"Now, Naruto adults are adults," Kakashi commented.

"You all knew," Sasuke seethed.

"Hey! Kagome wanted to tell you!" Naruto said. "She cared for you before she even knew you or that you were the weasel's brother. And you know it too so quit being a bastard about this!"

"What the idiot said," Kyuubi spoke up. "No to mention the miko wanted to let you know you're practically an uncle now. Guess the Uchiha's are not so extinct after all."

"Not the time for jokes," Naruto told his demon prisoner.

"Sasuke," Itachi spoke to his younger brother. "I just want her safe. You can kill me if you like but don't hurt her…"

"Like I would!" the younger Uchiha yelled. "I would never hurt her! She's like a sister to me!"

Itachi visibly relaxed then.

"Heads up," Kyuubi said then as from an alley a figure dressed in white appeared. The fox demon's eyes went wide in shock as he took in the appearance of what was without an ounce of mistake a demon. An Inu demon. White hair, red stripes across the face, blue crescent moon.

"Sesshomaru," the Nine Tailed Fox whispered and the mortals could only stare at the powerful demon. They were all tense and save an incarcerated Itachi they were ready to attack. That was until a very familiar woman peeked out from behind the demon. Kagome took in the scene of the three teen ninjas, Kyuubi, Kakashi and Itachi. Her eyes revealed her emotions that changed rapidly, from relief that she felt for the boys being safe, to Kyuubi being obedient to seeing Itachi and then to alarm at the state her lover was in and finally anger and a bit of disappointment as she realized what had taken place, with sadness to follow at the realization that Sasuke finally knew and he was hurt and also that Itachi was finally caught and would not escape this time.

"Oh."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Sasuke knows! : D


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** I will start giving hints about Naruto and Sasuke. As I mentioned in my earlier notes I will have two outtakes for Naruto and Sasuke, one where their relationship is brotherly and another where it is romantic, you can interpret them however you wish.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

* * *

You could hear a pin drop, that's how quiet it was.

Kagome's face was aflame with a blush as she eyed the two teens she had taken under her wing and the ones that had helped her make Konoha a home. Then her gaze fell on Itachi and she could not tear her eyes away from the battered figure of her lover.

Itachi was looking at her as well. He felt relief at seeing her whole and healthy but then the demon earned his attention. He tried to stand but his body protested. At the first sound of pain he made Kagome gasped and rushed to his side.

Kakashi caught her before she could kneel next to the injured criminal.

"He's hurt," she said, turning wide eyes to look at the Jounin.

Kakashi shifted his eyes, he somehow felt guilty, as if he were betraying her in some way. Still there was a procedure to follow. As soon as he could think of what to do about the demon who was staring at them.

"Please Kakashi-san," the miko asked. "Just a bit. I- please."

Kakashi sighed and gave in, nodding once, before he relaxed his grip on her. Kagome then was beside Itachi, carefully touching the battered man in a caress so light so not to hurt him.

"Kagome," Itachi sighed. "Are you okay?"

She smiled at him. "I was never in danger," she softly told him. "How is your sight? Still bothering you?"

"Not much."

"I hate that blood limit of yours," the miko sighed. Then her hands started glowing and she set out to healing the man she loved.

Sasuke had not taken his eyes off them and he knew Kagome knew that.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder, making the dark haired teen look at him. Naruto had to hold back a wince at how emotionally hurt and betrayed Sasuke looked. The blond though continued with what he had to say; he could work on making it up to Sasuke later; Kagome was bound to have some great ideas for damage control. "Not now, it can wait until tonight."

Sasuke shrugged his arm off but Naruto repeated the gesture. He knew the Uchiha needed comfort and he was not backing down on this.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," Naruto told his friend.

Sasuke did not reply.

**o**

The Anbu arrived shortly. The Tsunade, Jiraya and the Clan heads followed.

Kagome was helped to her feet by Kakashi and she could do nothing but watch as Itachi was seized by the guards and taken away by them. Only the Jounin's grip kept her from falling. Naruto was at her side as well, rubbing circles on her back.

Tsunade did not spare but a glance at Itachi as she walked toward Kagome. "I believe you've had enough for today."

The miko nodded and Sesshomaru walked over. "Where are you staying?" he asked her.

"With us," Naruto spoke up. At the attention he received from the demon he almost shivered. "We'll show you the way."

Gaara, too walked up, took Sasuke's elbow. He need not speak up, the raven haired teen moved then and the group headed for the Uchiha compound.

Tsunade watched them leave with some relief.

Jiraya grumbled at the guards and then watched at his once team-mate. "Don't relax."

"What are you talking about? Itachi is caught; Kakashi mentioned the Akatsuki were wiped out. Sure the bit with Kagome being the mother of Itachi's baby is a bit bad but nothing I cannot handle."

The toad Sanin sighed. "Have you read through our old sensei's journals yet?"

"Why?"

"There are some things that I need to tell you," Jiraya told her.

Tsunade was instantly alarmed. "What do you know you pervert?"

"No need to be alarmed."

"Isn't there?"

"Not until after you hear me out."

**o**

The Uchiha compound was a welcome sight. Kagome was led to her room and all but tacked in like a child by her ninja friends.

Even though she felt drained both in energy, mentally and emotionally, as soon as she was alone and under the soft covers she was wide awake. No matter how much she tried to relax or told herself she really needed rest, she could not close her eyes. Worry about Itachi's health and future, which was admittedly looking short and dreary, clashed with her worry as to how she would tell him the news that he was going to be a father. Now she was having second thoughts, though. She agreed that Itachi had a right to know he was going to be a father. But it was also cruel to have him know if he was to be executed so soon.

Kagome sighed, both hands rubbing her belly.

"It's not fair," she whispered in the semi-darkness.

**o**

Sasuke was sitting out in the porch staring into nothing in particular while his mind worked him into a new state of unrest as he remembered everything that he had found out.

Naruto saw him clenching his fists till he bled. He motioned to Gaara to walk on and the red head nodded as the loud shinobi walked over to Sasuke and kneeled beside him.

"Yo! You idiot!" the blond loudly said. When Sasuke did not spare him a look he punched his best friend making the raven haired teen moved forward from the force. Soon two dark eyes were glaring at him.

"Naruto!"

"You were ignoring me." Naruto shrugged, unrepentant of his action. He sat where Sasuke was previously seated and made a show of ignoring as the other youth wiped the blood from his palms before he spoke up. "What's eating you, besides the being lied to thing and all?"

Sasuke kept glaring.

"I'm immune to that look," the blond commented. His face then lost that silly grin. "Sasuke… sit down. Hurts my neck."

The other snorted but he complied all the same. "You lied," he said as soon as he was seated.

"No, I just omitted telling you a couple of things. It was Kagome's right to keep this quiet. You know how much she helped our shinobi as long as she has stayed here. What if she were targeted because of that thing with Itachi? And come on! She's like older than Tsunade! She had to have a man!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hardly care about that you idiot."

"Then it is Itachi," Naruto said. "I got over it and I actually saw the honey and sugar scene." He shuddered for effect. "Was that a quirk of lips I saw?"

"No," Sasuke hurriedly lied.

Naruto grinned. "Still angry?"

"Not really. Just…shocked, I guess."

"Remember when for days I was jumpy and practically bumped onto Sakura's fists?"

Sasuke did. "Hm, that explains things."

"Of course it does, I'm not that much of an idiot!" Naruto yelled.

"Keep your voice down and yes, you are unless you want to get serious," Sasuke told the blond.

"Hm, I guess I am."

They were quiet for a bit, just staring at the empty garden.

"I'm going to be an uncle," Sasuke broke the silence.

"I pity the kid," Naruto replied. "Hope he looks like Kagome."

"Actually, me too."

**o**

Sesshomaru could honestly not care less about the mortals. He knew now the miko was safe. What he wanted to know concerned the red haired demon he had seen hovering around. The energy was familiar, drawing memories of his youth. What bothered the demon was that it came from the loud blond kid that got on his nerves. Any similarity to half relatives held much gravity to forming that decision.

"Hm, Toga's brat," the fox demon materialized in front of him. "You're taller."

"Sensei," Sesshomaru drawled. "You look transparent."

"I blame the Yondaime, he sealed me in Naruto," Kyuubi replied. "Tea? There's a lot you need to know about this world and how us demon are viewed."

"Hn."

The fox rolled his eyes at the Sasuke like response and led the white haired demon to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** I will start giving hints about Naruto and Sasuke. As I mentioned in my earlier notes I will have two outtakes for Naruto and Sasuke, one where their relationship is brotherly and another where it is romantic, you can interpret them however you wish.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

* * *

It was centuries since the last time Sesshomaru was face to face with the old fox. Kyuubi had been one of the many demons in his father's army but at the same time the only one powerful, crafty and trustworthy enough to be introduced to a barely ten year old Inu prince. The Fox had taken one look at him before declaring him a 'cute princess' claiming that it would be impossible to teach the youth how to fight. Sesshomaru had been rash and brash then, nowhere near Inuyasha's level but it was enough to egg him on until he could make the crafty fox see him and agree he was a likely candidate for a pupil. From then the red haired youkai had nine tails, a feat that commanded awe and fear in many creatures. While Inu did not gain tails as they aged, other youkai did, that or sets of wings. Kyuubi was then around a thousand years old and he spent the next fifty years training Sesshomaru in every form of fighting there was. It was Kyuubi that taught the white haired demon how to hunt and how to survive in the wild forests of Japan, how to never get tricked by a kitsune's magic and how to summon his cloud of youki. Then his father had summoned the fox to his side to aid him in one of the battles of the Demon Wars. He never again saw the cunning youkai. And now, seeing what had become of him, Sesshomaru was torn. He was glad the old fox survived, but a childish and vindictive part of him was happy that someone (and he guessed that 'someone' to be a mortal human) had bested the King of Foxes.

Kyuubi moved around the human made kitchen with ease and the Inu surmised he had been staying here for a while. He kept quiet as the other prepared tea in a mixture of old traditional techniques and more modern equipment. Sesshomaru had been around Kagome Higurashi enough to know what most of the items did. The tea was soon ready and the silence between them came to an end.

"Sesshomaru," Kyuubi murmured. "How old have you reached now?"

"Over four centuries," the younger youkai replied.

"Hm, Kagome told me that the General is dead."

"He died in battle," Sesshomaru said.

"Defending his newest lover and child," Kyuubi added.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagome must have told you."

"Yes, she did. She was very happy when someone in this world knew about the world she came from. She's been alone for the majority of her time in these lands. Alone and unchanging. Do you know she has yet to age?"

"We expected that," the Inu admitted.

"Because of that Jewel," Kyuubi stated but the other demon nodded anyway.

"How did Kagome end up involved with that human?" Sesshomaru wanted to know.

"Itachi Uchiha? Well, I don't know. I'm not that impertinent as to actually ask her," Kyuubi told him. "She can still purify me you know."

Sesshomaru's lips quirked in a faint smile.

"So, pup, what are you going to do now?" Kyuubi asked.

"Go back," the white haired demon responded. "My people cannot stay alone for long. I have responsibilities." He regarded his old sensei with those amber eyes of his. "You should go back as well. It is improper for a demon of your standing to be in a situation like this."

The old fox smiled serenely. "When you reach my age Princess, few things can actually be amusing."

"I must insist you cease with that name you call me. I can actually make you bleed now. And I have no idea why you would think being a prisoner in a human child is exciting. I believe you have lost your mind."

"Perhaps you are right about that," Kyuubi smiled. "But I'm not truly a prisoner. Kagome can tamper with the shield any time, as can I. The moment I wish, no mortal man or shinigami's magic can bind me."

"You actually resemble my proud sensei now," Sesshomaru commented.

"Your father would still be annoyed by you," the fox replied. "But proud too."

Sesshomaru inclined his head at the compliment and they sipped the rest of the tea in silence.

**Hokage tower:**

There were empty jugs of sake all over the office but Tsunade was far from drunk. Or at least she was not drunk enough to forget Jiraya's confession. She knew that being a ruler was not easy and being Hokage was even more taxing. It made her mind and soul weary. She knew her late teacher had a lot of scheming and machinations done to help the village but to actually ask a boy to kill his own family? To her it did not matter what the Uchiha elders had in mind for Konoha, the village would survive, there were many more shinobi and powerful clans that could have shielded the hidden village. She was hardly surprised that Danzo and the Council had demanded Itachi followed with the plan but for Sarutobi to actually agree… Tsunade shuddered.

Jiraya eyed her and sighed at the pensive look on her face.

"Not a word," Tsunade said when her former team-mate opened his mouth to speak. "I hate this place."

"You're the Hokage," he reminded her.

Tsunade scoffed. "Such a duplicitous village where the civilians are going after children that are heroes. Blame us for everything wrong yet demand we protect them?" She threw her empty sake cup away. "The only reason I'm staying is so that Danzo doesn't get free reign of this place. As soon as Naruto is ready…"

"Now, wait a minute," Jiraya told her.

"You shut up. You knew as well," the kunoichi told him.

Jiraya winced but he did not look repentant. "Anything for my village and Hokage," he told her.

She snorted again but she remained quiet. Her head tilted down till it was resting on her desk, her eyes glazed as they seemed to stare through Jiraya.

"Look," the toad Sanin said. "Don't think too much on the past. You saw old man Sarutobi's journal. Everything we need to make sure Itachi is no longer wanted is here. He can have his life back now. Just in time to enjoy life with Kagome and the baby they're expecting."

"Meh, perhaps," Tsunade gave in.

"One more?" Jiraya lifted another sake jug.

Tsunade waved him on.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Next morning…**

**Uchiha district:**

Kagome was feeling off that morning. She rose from bed feeling better than before she had lain down to sleep but all the worries of the previous day and all the anxiety and excitement were giving her a headache.

The kitchen was empty but she could tell Sesshomaru was already awake, if he even had gone to bed the night before, and Kyuubi's energy was not far away. Gaara was asleep it seemed and Naruto as well. Still, there was tea served and breakfast waiting for her.

She paused in the middle of the room and even started when Sasuke appeared before her.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Sorry."

But Kagome was working herself into a rant by then, muttering about shinobi and their need to scare people, until she noticed there was cake on the table. Then she promptly hugged the teen, making Sasuke blush at the gesture.

"You're the best Sasuke!" the pregnant woman told him as she hurriedly took a piece. "Mmmm." She chewed and swallowed. "This is sooo good!"

"I thought you did not get cravings," Sasuke muttered, not looking at her in the eye.

"I don't, but I have a sweet tooth," the miko replied. "And this was sneaky of you. Bribery is going to get you far you know."

Sasuke shrugged. "I just wanted… I don't know. I want to both apologize to you and yell."

Kagome sighed and favored him with a smile. "Come sit with me."

"I don't like sweets much."

"But you like tea. And breakfast is an important meal. Also I'm pregnant and my hormones are wacky and you don't want me bursting to tears now, do you?"

Sasuke hurriedly sat beside her.

"Good," Kagome said. "Now ask away."

"Just like that?"

"Yes." Kagome took another bite of her breakfast.

"How did you meet my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Funny you should ask that. I won't say anything detailed save that he is a sweet talker and quite charming," Kagome replied. "Next one?"

"He really never hurt you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Not even once," Kagome assured him. "At one point, after I came to Konoha, I heard the rumors and then I asked and he told me everything and then some. He really is not as bad as you think he is." Sasuke was about to talk but she cut him off. "I know he's a killer, one that killed his own family as well as enemies and even Konoha's shinobi."

The teen swallowed. He stared in her eyes and he could tell the matter was closed. She knew who Itachi was and did not mind. Like she did not care that he had once betrayed his friends to side with Orochimaru, she was evidently weird like that and Sasuke was not about to complain.

"So," Sasuke stated, his eyes going to her midriff. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Yes, you are. But first, I got to tell Itachi. I believe now everyone knows but the father to be." She smiled at that.

The young Uchiha blinked. "My brother doesn't know?"

"Nope," Kagome replied. She sipped her tea. "I never had a chance to tell him. You think I should have done it during the attack yesterday?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You…" He shook his head at her. "I guess you're correct."

"Of course I am," the miko replied. "Mmm. The cake really is truly very good. Boy I'm glad you don't like sweets. Anything else you need to ask?"

The shinobi shrugged. "Not really. You know, Naruto had a few words with me last night." A wry smile filled his face then. "It really isn't my place, I guess."

Kagome gave him a warm smile. "I hate lying and keeping secrets. We are family Sasuke, from when I treated you and then when you opened your home to me and Naruto. You needn't apologize. The matter is over and closed."

"Aren't you at least angry that I… I would have killed him," Sasuke whispered.

The miko sighed. "I know your reasons and your feelings, Sasuke. You had every right to do so. If you had killed Itachi it would have hurt me, like a knife in the gut and much, much worse, but he is your brother, not just my lover. Things happen Sasuke and as it is, he got away from you but will probably get killed now anyway." She offered the teen another one of her soft smiles and reached over for his hand and clutched it tightly. "I probably would have been angry at you, but I would not have hated you. I cannot hate. Even Naraku, I never hated him, not really. He hurt my friends more than he hurt me and I was angry with him for that."

Sasuke swallowed and nodded.

**o**

Naruto was listening in on the two in the kitchen when the two demons that had taken residence in the house sneaked up on him. The young shinobi almost shrieked, something that would have given away his position, but the fox demon placed a hand on his mouth to muffle the noise.

"She's still soft hearted," Sesshomaru stated.

"Does it bother you youngling?" Kyuubi smirked at his old student.

The Inu's reply was a blank stare that had Naruto giggling.

With a sigh the fox demon released the blond. "Now what got to you now Naruto?" he asked.

"He's like a Hyuga," the young vessel replied.

Sesshomaru's stare was unwavering and Kyuubi was not about to agree that the demon looked like any stuffy human. So the fox demon rolled his eyes and pushed the blond in the kitchen, effectively startling Kagome but not Sasuke.

"There you are! Sasuke brought cake!" the miko said as soon as she saw them.

"Oooh! I want some too!" Naruto exclaimed.

The pregnant woman eyed the sweet and then Naruto. "Okay," she finally seemed to make her mind. "You can have a piece."

"YES!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"Keep it down," Kyuubi said as he bobbed him on the head.

Naruto sulked at the abuse on his skull but soon the rather large piece Kagome gave him made him forget all about demons and annoying team-mates.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

**Konoha Prison…**

Footsteps and the clanging of metal made Itachi look up. He had been left mostly alone during the time he spent behind bars. He had been healed enough so he would not bleed to death but he was given no other consideration. He supposed it did not matter much. He knew his reputation and the long list of crimes that followed his time with Akatsuki. At least he had seen Kagome again and he knew she was safe. Also, his brother knew her and she would take care of him. He had nothing to worry about.

"Itachi."

The Uchiha caught sight of white hair.

"Jiraya," he spoke the Sanin's name.

Tsunade, the Hokage, appeared behind her team-mate. Itachi's attention was on the duo. He also noticed the medic's regretful looks. There was only one way Tsunade would hold any pity for a criminal like him.

"You told her," Itachi said to Jiraya.

"Of course I did," the Toad Sanin replied. "Kagome's a good girl. And you're a good man. Old man Sarutobi never meant for your mission to go on for so long."

Tsunade stepped up, staring Itachi in the eyes. "As the Akatsuki are no more your mission is over."

"It's not that simple," Itachi told her. "The Elders…"

"I'll make it that simple," Tsunade told Itachi. "This I promise you."

"Still," Itachi sighed. "Sasuke will never forgive me."

Tsunade snorted. "Don't be so certain."

Jiraya actually smiled. "I know for a fact that the brat must have talked his ears raw by now."

"Nothing is so simple," Itachi said.

"Are all Uchiha's so gloomy?" Tsunade sneered.

"Ah, leave him," Jiraya told her. "We'll just let our actions speak. For now, let's get you out of that cage."

"And have you properly treated," Tsunade added.

Itachi could only stare at them. But as they started helping him he began to feel light-hearted after many, many years.

**Uchiha Compound… **

Kagome was dozing out on the terrace. She had been talking with Sesshomaru about her friends and his ward when her sleepiness could no longer be ignored. The demon lord had been evasive about his relationship with the fox demon that Naruto played jailor to. Kagome did not really care so she did not press the matter much. She was pleasantly drowsy and only too happy to relax. Her mind wondered a bit more and went straight to Itachi, her hand unconsciously going to rest on the bulge her baby formed.

"Speak," Sesshomaru told her.

"Hmmm?"

"Your aura is fluctuating," the demon told her, indicating his ire at this.

"How do you tell someone he's going to be a father?" Kagome wondered.

Sesshomaru snorted. "Dog demons can tell almost immediately that the female is pupped."

"I forgot how brilliant you are," the miko sarcastically replied.

"You're forgiven," Sesshomaru stoically told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I forgot how sarcasm does not affect you one bit."

He merely stared at her, making her sigh. She went to stand but Sesshomaru pushed her back down.

"Rest a bit more," he told her."

"But…"

"I'll wake you later," he told her.

Kagome relented and she soon was napping.

**Ichiraku's Ramen…**

Naruto practically inhaled the contents of his bowl. His two team-mates were well used to this, but the rest of the Rookie 9 were given him wide eyed looks.

"Wha-?" the blond asked.

"Just eat Naruto," Sasuke told him.

Naruto shrugged and went back to eating.

The others focused again on Sasuke.

"So Kagome is like your sister in law but not legally so," Sakura told him.

"And Itachi's really the father?" Ino queried.

Sasuke gave her a deadly glare that was soon joined by Naruto's blue one.

"Careful what you say about Kagome," he warned Ino.

"I was not… look I did not mean for it to sound so bad…"

"I know Kagome only has eyes for teme's brother," Naruto stressed. "My poor eyes will never be the same."

"You knew!" Sakura shrilly yelled.

The gathered shinobi and kunoichi crowd gave her a collected glare at the loud voice.

"Yes, but as Uchiha did not attack anyone at all and only came to visit her…" Naruto shrugged. "She was safe and smiling and he was smiling as well." He shrugged again. "Not my place to say anything."

"Still, something could have happened," Kiba muttered.

"Yes, well, he was apparently too busy with Kagome-san to bother with us lowly Konoha people," Sai provided his input.

Sasuke winced. "Yes, well, I really don't want a visual."

"That was surprisingly mellow and polite for him," Sakura informed Sasuke.

"I can rephrase that," Sai happily told them.

"NO!" they collectively yelled back.

"How is life at Uchiha compound?" Shikamaru spoke up. "What with Kagome and a demon and Gaara."

"Loud," Sasuke replied having a certain red headed demon in mind. "Naruto lives there as well."

"And that demon?" Ino gushed.

"He was handsome," Sakura added, with the rest of the girls nodding.

"Sesshomaru?" Naruto wondered. "Well, he's quiet. And icy cold. He mostly kicks our asses all over, calling it training."

"He trains you?" Lee eagerly asked.

"He beats us black and blue with his pinkie," Sasuke responded. "And he's going easy on us, Kagome asked him to do so."

"He listens?" Shikamaru wondered.

"They were friends," Naruto replied. "Allies too. They fought in a war back in Kagome's home."

Shikamaru cocked his head to the side. Shino caught on as well. "That means that she's not from our world either," Shino said. At the looks he received he explained. "Demons are summoned in our plane. Since she knew him from before… I just connected the dots."

"True," Sasuke amended.

"I cannot imagine Kagome fighting," Kiba said then, making many others nod in agreement.

"She uses a bow pretty well," Naruto told them.

"And a sword," Sasuke added. "I saw her when she was moving. A beautiful sword too."

"What about Kagome and her baby?" Hinata asked. "Are they okay? She looked so tired."

"Sesshomaru and Tsunade both told her to go easy. The demon lord is actually making her listen," Naruto answered the shy girl.

"You left them on their own?" Sakura asked. "What if Kagome needs something."

"We have our way of contacting each other," Naruto replied having Kyuubi in mind.

**Uchiha Compound… **

Sesshomaru moved at the sound of people approaching. He eased Kagome off him and went by the doors. The blonde woman that looked younger than he knew her to be was there along with another white haired mortal and the man he had rescued from that cave.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Tsunade bowed her head shortly at the demon, out of respect from the creature his exploits she had heard so many things of. "We're here for Kagome."

He merely nodded and allowed them in.

Itachi moved forward first. He could sense her presence at the patio that looked into the gardens.

**o**

Kagome rubbed her eyes to drive the sleep away as she craned her neck to see who had come to visit. When she focused she gasped.

There he was, dressed in clean clothes, standard shinobi garb but without any weapons on him. His face was pale, a few bruises from Sasuke marring his face. His hair was loosely held in a braid. And his dark eyes were on her, surprise written clearly in them.

"Itachi!"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Yes, another cliffie. But my mind kind of went on vacation after this. I have it all planned out in my mind but it is late and I need sleep. Next chapter is all Itachi and Kagome.


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

* * *

"Kagome."

"Itachi," the miko softly whispered her lover's name. Her hands rested on her belly. It was a small bulge but the baby was showing in the soft linen robe she was dressed in.

"You…" he tailed off. Itachi could only stare at her, drinking in her whole figure. His eyes kept going from her face to her very obvious pregnant belly.

"I have something to tell you, or rather show you I guess," she shyly smiled at him, a blush on her cheeks.

Itachi's gaze returned on her belly. Then his Sharigan activated and then he saw it. Right there he could see a spark of chakra. It was a tiny spark that shone differently from her own unique energy. It was like a beacon inside her and his breath caught.

"We'll leave you to talk," Tsunade spoke up as she took Jiraya and headed for the kitchen.

Sesshomaru threw Kagome and Itachi one last look and then he left them as well.

The miko knelt back down on the spot she had been resting and Itachi carefully approached her and sat across from her.

"I probably should explain," Kagome spoke up first.

"Is it mine?" Itachi asked bluntly. His Sharigan still activated and pinned on her.

"Yes," Kagome replied. "It's yours," she admitted.

Itachi swallowed. "I-I'm going to be a father?"

She nodded. "I wanted to tell you. Truly I did, but…"

"I am a criminal," he finished. "It would not be safe."

"Yes, that is one thing. The other is that I did not know how to contact you."

"I…" Itachi turned off his bloodline limit and rubbed his eyes. Kagome recognized it as a sign of frustration. "I'm going to be a father," he repeated. It was as he was trying to convince himself and he probably was. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"Just entering my fourth month," Kagome replied.

Itachi could not fight a smug smirk and the miko could tell he was remembering the time she had conceived.

"So," Kagome said then. "You're not locked up in a cell."

"I told the Godaime about my mission her teacher assigned me. Jiraya backed me up. I'm a free man, you could say. She needs to tell the Council but decided I needed a reward and she did not want to deal with the geezers just yet," Itachi told her. "They all kept giving me hints about you."

"Yes, they are still shocked themselves," Kagome informed him. "I had not told anyone about you. Well, Naruto knew because he saw us but he kept the secret. They were just told I was pregnant when we could not keep it quiet anymore. Sasuke suggested we move in together. It was part of his parole to stay with Naruto and they were practically in my place all day so..." She averted her eyes from his face. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Actually I don't. Sasuke did the right thing," Itachi said. "And he learned about us…"

"He's fine with it," the miko hurriedly told him. "He wasn't but he likes the idea of more family and… well, all is good between us."

"Good. That is… good," he finished.

"This is awkward," Kagome sighed.

Itachi snorted. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other.

"Are you angry at me?" Kagome asked. "I won't ask anything of you. I know what it was between us was casual and fun…"

"Lots of fun and not so casual," Itachi interrupted.

Kagome nodded, conceding the point to him. "Still, you don't need or have to do anything. I have a job and…"

Itachi blinked. "Kagome, slow down okay. Don't just assume, well, at all."

**o**

Jiraya was squinting, trying to hear what was being said. So far there had been no yelling or cursing or the sound of kunai thrown. Not that they had armed Itachi, but he would not put it past the boy, he was after all his clan's prodigy before they were slaughtered by his hands.

"Nothing," he muttered to Tsunade.

The Godaime snorted. "Try harder then. What kind of spy are you?"

"The unwilling kind?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded and the two Sanin jumped at his and Naruto's arrival.

"Are you snooping?" the blond ninja asked with suspicion. "And can I join in?"

Jiraya and Tsunade exchanged smirks while Sasuke bobbed his fist on Naruto's head.

"Don't be an idiot," he told his team-mate.

"We brought Itachi to see Kagome," the toad Sanin told them.

Naruto blinked. He stole a look at Sasuke who had tensed and then back at the writer. "Is that a good idea? I mean he is Itachi."

"Brats," Tsunade spoke then. "There are a few things you need to know. Sasuke, that means you need to know them the most as it has to do with your family. And the reason of the massacre. Itachi is the best person to tell you. All I can do is let you know that he is not as much of a monster as you think he is."

**o**

Itachi had been shocked to realize that Kagome was pregnant. He did not take lovers usually and since Kagome he did not take another. It was not like he loved her and if he was truthful to himself, he had never felt that emotion except when Sasuke was born, but even that was because the baby had been family. But he did care for the woman. He admired her courage, her skills, her personality, her very nature. He also enjoyed talking with her, eating together, sleeping together and of course the sex with her was great. He truly cared for Kagome, he did. But love was an odd idea for him. While his mother had been a loving woman, even though she was not a civilian she had been kind with her sons, not touchy but not cold either. His father had always been a wall of ice, demanding, proud and spiteful at anything he disliked. He knew early on that it was not the norm for families but he had known nothing else so he said nothing, demanded nothing more of them.

But seeing Kagome with child stirred something in him. He knew no other woman had touched him as she did and probably no one ever would. She had wanted nothing of him. She still wanted nothing from him that he was not willing to give. It was refreshing really. But the pregnancy, it changed things. Not for a worse turn either. When he was told that he was a free man he felt for the first time in years a weight leave his shoulders. He was free, but only as free as a shinobi can ever hope to be.

Seeing Kagome had been one of his top priorities. He had needed to make sure she was truly fine. Just because she claimed that demon was her friend he was not convinced. Seeing her with child made his gut twist. For a moment he thought that perhaps his sight had been mistaken. That had been the reason why he had activated his Sharigan. Then he was certain the child in her was real and the father a shinobi. He had been both afraid and hopeful. While he had never thought of him playing the role of a father he had at that moment felt a kind of pride that he was the reason for that tiny bulge. But then doubts came. He was after all a missing nin and a young woman needed stability in her life, safety. He remembered how Kagome interacted with the children of the village. She had even told him how she kept playing the role of a big sister to Naruto and even his own brother. He had thought that perhaps that was it, their moment together was over.

"Itachi?" Kagome's voice cut in the twisted mess that was his thoughts.

"The child is mine," he finally told her in a clear voice. "I want it, you want it. It's ours. What remains to be seen is whether or not we want to be together."

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** I did not want a lot of drama so Itachi is told he's a daddy in a few sentences. But I just could not resist and add a little spice in his and Kagome's relationship which admittedly is not much. A month since when they met and a couple of days after that do not make two people love each other, lust can happen love, I do not think so, but that is just my opinion.

Here's another chapter and now that my exams are over I will update more frequently. Thank you for waiting. I hope you like this chapter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

* * *

There was a bit of silence between the two lovers turned expectant parents.

Kagome let Itachi's words truly register in her mind. So he wanted the baby. That was a good thing, a very good thing. She could also admit that it was something she had sprung on the man so he had every right to be surprised, angry, hurt, whatever he felt about it. An easy acceptance had been more than she had hoped to achieve. Before she could think of everything else to talk with Itachi though, Sesshomaru descended upon them.

"Are you done?" the demon lord asked.

"He knows he's a father," Kagome replied.

"Good, now it's my turn," Sesshomaru responded. "Human, walk with me."

Itachi blinked but he stood none the less, following the demon and leaving behind a clueless miko.

**o**

"Damn it," Jiraya muttered.

The other shinobi in the room paused munching on their snacks to give him inquiring looks.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"That demon came in," Jiraya complained. "He took Itachi away."

Naruto shrugged and went back to eating.

Sasuke had other thoughts. "Is my brother safe with him?"

"Probably," the prankster replied. "He won't hurt him as he's Kagome's … well, lover just doesn't cover it. He's Kagome's. She likes him so Sesshomaru will not maim him."

Kyuubi appeared in the kitchen and hopped on a counter. "The puppy needs to do what is right by him."

"You again," Naruto grumbled with a pout on his face. Just when things were a bit quiet the fox appeared. Still, Naruto was equally curious as to what could possibly Sesshomaru want to talk to Itachi about.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Tsunade asked the red headed demon.

"That's easy. The miko is one of his pack members, closest thing he has to family. He wants to make sure the happy father does right by her," Kyuubi explained to the room.

"Oh, so Itachi will receive the customary talking to up and close," Tsunade then smirked.

"You are sadistic," Jiraya told her.

The Godaime shrugged. "I have my hobbies."

**o**

They were far enough from the porch so Kagome could not see or hear them and the demon stopped. Itachi was apprehensive. He had not seen the demon since the creature dropped him off at the gates of Konoha. He had not forgotten the fate of his fellow Akatsuki members.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," Sesshomaru said immediately.

Itachi nodded. He could believe that. "I will not hurt her or my child. I was about to tell her I will marry her…"

"She won't go for it," Sesshomaru told him. "Social standards matter little to her. She is a creature that follows her heart."

The ninja swallowed. "I'm not sure that I love her."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Pathetic."

Itachi glared at him.

"Follow what few instincts you have and you'll get your answers," Sesshomaru told him. "Just don't make any mistakes."

"What do you mean? You could also sense her on me, from the cave you did that," Itachi said to him. "How could you tell I knew Kagome? Her scent cannot have been that strong on me."

The demon lord turned those gold eyes on him. Itachi stood his ground.

"Her soul chose you."

"I do not know whether I love her or not," the ninja stated.

Sesshomaru scoffed at him. "Idiot."

"I'm serious about this."

"Think about this then mortal. If you did not love her would you even care about it? Do you think you are a man that trusts another to enter his personal space easily? How many lovers have you had since her or even before her?"

Itachi was left staring.

"Souls are not as fickle as hearts. I'm going to hunt," Sesshomaru said and walked away from the ninja.

**o**

Kagome stayed on the spot she occupied. Her eyes were wide and her mind could not truly imagine why Sesshomaru needed Itachi for anything or why the demon lord would need a human for anything period. Just when she started to fear for the worst, not that she did not trust the Inu demon, Itachi returned looking thoughtful if not a bit puzzled. He knelt in front of her, took her chin into his hand and touched his lips to hers.

The miko blinked once. Then she blinked again before Itachi deepened their kiss and she could focus on nothing but him.

**o**

Kyuubi's mouth turned upwards in a very interesting smile that made the humans in the kitchen wary.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

The fox's smile had a curious tilt upwards and those eyes were full of mirth. "You don't want to know," the demon replied.

Naruto trusted him about this greatly and left the matter alone.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 33**

* * *

Two weeks passed since Itachi was let out of Konoha's holding cells on the Godaime's orders. The former criminal was reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha of jounin level though he was not active yet. He had been ordered to take a long leave time and get rested after his lengthy undercover mission. Itachi accepted whatever boon Tsunade was willing to grant him. He used the time he was given to recuperate and most importantly, fix his personal life.

Itachi spend quite a bit of his time with his younger brother in an effort for the siblings to patch up their relationship. It was a tricky project as there was a lot of hurt and years of lies and bottled up feeling that acted against them. But they kept trying, sharing facts they remembered from before the massacre and sharing tidbits of their lives separately. Sasuke was not the only person Itachi spent time with. While they did not go out in town, he and Kagome spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other in a more than just physical way. Although Itachi's younger brother and Naruto had at times stumbled in on the pair in a few compromising or simply suggestive situations, providing much amusement for the resident fox demon.

After a week Gaara returned to Suna and his duties with the promise to return soon and with an open invitation to visit the Village hidden in the sands for Kagome, her child and even Itachi. And life in Konoha continued as the repairs were taking place and the people celebrated the fact that no lives were lost despite the damages to Konoha's walls.

**

* * *

****Konoha**** Hospital****…**

* * *

Kagome had the urge to make her legs swing while she was on the examination bed. Her belly had gotten larger and it was stretching the thin fabric of the hospital robe. Tsunade was going to run some tests today to see how the baby was doing. Itachi had insisted on accompanying her and to be honest with herself, the miko wanted him to come. It was so much better knowing that she would not be alone. While she liked and trusted Tsunade she did not like the stares she got from other people. Her relationship with Itachi was all over town. The people were still wary of the Uchiha. To many it did not matter that he had been following orders; he had still killed his family and joined their enemies (the people did not know which was worse). Many glares were directed to Kagome because she had slept with an enemy of Konoha. Some of Itachi's former fan girls (even those that were married and had their own families) were giving the miko a hard time. Several times Sasuke, who had taken to not leaving her side when his older sibling could not accompany Kagome, had to threaten and almost hit some of the more hot headed ones. Their attitude even had Sakura apologizing for acting like an idiot when they were younger.

Itachi left the spot by the wall he had been occupying and went to her. Placing a hand on each of her knees he managed to both get her attention and make her stop trembling and jerking her legs.

"Sorry," the miko sighed. "I'm just excited. And nervous. If all's well Tsunade promised we could get a look at the baby."

"Look?" the shinobi asked.

Kagome nodded; a small, happy smile on her lips. "Yes! Wouldn't that be great? I wish I knew the gender at least. I like surprises but I want to know what to expect."

"Does it matter?" Itachi asked.

"Well, no. As long as the baby is healthy then all's great. But if we can see the gender as well," she shrugged. "It might not be possible though. Sometimes the baby is in such a position that it is not obvious. And sometimes the gender is perceived wrongly. My mother thought she was having a second girl. When my brother Souta was born we were surprised."

Itachi nodded, keeping on rubbing her knees to relax her.

"You're good with your hands," Kagome observed.

"It might come handy later," Tsunade muttered as she breezed in the room, Shizune a step behind her. "I need to examine Kagome. Will you be staying?"

The expectant parents nodded.

"Good," the Godaime replied. "Out of my way till I get her statistics correct. Shizune will also draw blood to run some tests."

"Of course," Kagome responded, ready to offer her hand to the other medic.

Itachi watched the proceedings carefully. Shizune left shortly after with the blood while Tsunade started quizzing Kagome about eating and sleeping habits, fatigue and exercise. He had noticed that the miko was eating more, and a few rather odd combinations of food. His brother had assured him it was not that odd. Itachi however did not remember his mother having any odd cravings. He shrugged mentally and went back to watching the examination.

Tsunade then told her to lie down and brought the equipment that occupied the other side of the room closer.

"Come here Uchiha," the blonde medic motioned the former missing nin closer.

"Are we going to see the baby now?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes, if we're lucky. I really need to check the heart beat and whether it is developing nicely."

The younger pair nodded.

Tsunade kept on with her task, probing and pushing into Kagome's stomach. Itachi was getting a bit antsy but he only got worried when the medic sucked in a breath.

"What is it?" he demanded.

Kagome turned worried eyes to her lover and then towards the Hokage. "Did you find something wrong?" she asked with dread.

Tsunade shook her head. The future parents were too afraid to relax just yet.

"What's going on?" Itachi demanded of the blonde woman again.

The Sanin cleared her throat. "Congratulations. They multiplied." She was met with two identical blinks.

Kagome was the first to make the connection. "Twins?" the miko's voice was shaky. "I'm having twins?"

"Two babies?" Itachi wondered.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes." A small smirk appeared on her face. "Seems your man is quite fertile," she told Kagome. Not that you are any different."

Kagome blushed a bit. Itachi on the other hand was silent and a bit spaced out. Tsunade thought it was good enough a reaction. Most male shinobi usually fled the room when their lover or wife was getting tested.

"Are they healthy?" Itachi finally shook himself out of his funk.

"I don't see anything wrong," Tsunade replied.

"Good," Kagome and Itachi replied as one.

"Shall I check the gender?" the Godaime asked.

Kagome beamed at her. "If you can."

"You mean if they let me. Those two are close to each other, almost as shielding one another. Cute, but I don't know how that will go when you give birth," Tsunade told her.

The blonde woman went quiet for the while. The two parents were eyeing the screen and searching as well. The only man in the room was the first to see it.

"Is that…?" Itachi squinted at the screen.

"A boy," Tsunade told him.

"A son," Itachi swallowed.

Kagome gently took his hand in hers. "Hope he looks like you. I was hopelessly clumsy up until I turned eighteen."

A small smirk appeared on Itachi's face as pride replaced the overwhelming, foreign emotions that had seized him earlier.

"And this little guy has the company of your own little princess," Tsunade continued making the pair smile even more.

"Two babies," Kagome whispered fondly.

"Two brats," Tsunade corrected her.

"Two new Uchihas," Itachi said from the side.

"Brat," Tsunade growled at him, making the battle hardened shinobi jump. "You're not your father or those old relatives of yours so snap out of it, got it?"

Itachi gave her a short nod. He was glad for that comment.

And as Kagome's soft hand squeezed him a bit tighter he relaxed some. Perhaps he could do this and not screw things up.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! This chapter was tough to write. I had no ideas for a while and I grew worried. Hope you enjoyed it.

As for how the genders were decided, remember the poll I had (It was a while back ^_^') on what gender the baby/babies Kagome might have? The results were like this:

**Boy + Girl**: 27 votes, 50%

**Boy:** 11 votes, 20%

**Boy + Boy**: 9 votes, 16%

**Girl**: 3 votes, 5%

**Girl + Girl**: 3 votes, 5%

Thank you for voting, it was a great help.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

* * *

The news about the twins and their gender was a pleasant surprise to the people living in the house, humans, demon vessels and demons alike. Naruto had been excited that two kids could fit inside Kagome, she was not that big. Although her stomach was getting rather large…

Kyuubi had fun teasing the blond youth and also terrorizing him about stories where vixens had two, three or even four kids, with the Lord of the Western Lands contributing that Inu had litters of pups, sometimes reaching up to fifteen of them.

Sasuke had fun watching Naruto panic, but the soon to be uncle was not any less worried. At one point Sakura had enough with the two youths and took them aside, sat them down and explained as much as she knew about babies, newborns and toddlers, what they needed and the rest of the general tidbits she had picked up as she grew up. The two were not any better afterwards so she directed them to Shikamaru. After all Kurenai was not any less pregnant. He was a bigger help (he tended not to squeal or coo, unlike Sakura) and made the duo not as afraid as previously.

Kagome was blissfully ignorant about their struggles and the resident demons of the Uchiha compound were keeping it that way, thus giving time to Itachi to court her properly.

So far the expecting parents had several dinners and lunches together, either in the house or in restaurants all over town. They knew each other's body very well, even small bits of information on each other, but now they were learning rather personal stuff. Kagome in particular was done hiding things about her years of chasing after the jewel shards. It was interesting and they found they missed each other when they were away.

The pregnant miko was entering the sixth month of her pregnancy when she and Itachi gave up pretences, shared a bedroom openly and started mentioning getting married. It was also around that time that Itachi got his first mission as a jounin of Konoha.

* * *

**Uchiha compound…**

"I'm bored," Kagome complained. She was out on the porch, propped up with lots of fluffy pillows and dipping into a bowl of caramel covered apple slices.

Naruto and Kyuubi kept stealing from it and she allowed them after pouting at them for a bit.

"Itachi will be back soon," the fox demon told her. "Just a couple more days."

"I know that, but still, the house's too quiet."

"Give it three months," the red haired demon smirked at her. "After that you'll be begging for quiet, long days and nights."

Kagome snorted. "I'll get you to baby-sit just to spite you."

"Your threats need work," Kyuubi told her.

"Break it off you two," Naruto warned them. He turned to Kagome. "How would you like me to walk with you? We can't go near the training grounds but I could send someone to get Sasuke. Perhaps eat at that barbeque place Choji's family owns?"

The miko beamed at him. "Wonderful idea. I'll get ready and meet you back here." She stood carefully. Before she left she stopped at the door. "And Naruto? Wear your new clothes."

The blond boy gave her a radiant smile and stood as well.

* * *

**Konoha streets …**

There was a lot of staring and the quiet murmurs following the duo. Naruto was being loud and funny and he made Kagome giggle at him or laugh with his various jokes. More tales of his prank history kept her entertained as they browsed the stands.

"You know," Naruto said when they stopped in front of a fabric shop. "Hinata and Sakura were talking the other day, they said something about furniture and decorations for the babies."

Kagome tore her gaze away from the showcase. "Yes, Kurenai mentioned this as well. In front of Itachi no less. He's hell bent on redecorating the rooms. He even roped Sasuke into this."

Naruto scrunched his face into a grimace. "Two Uchiha's decorating? There will be nothing but shurinken and kunai decorating the walls. Not to mention those damned fans. Clan symbols or not, there is only so much of clan pride one should have. You've seen Neji."

Kagome smiled. "Don't ever change Naruto," she told the blond. "And yes, I won't let those two do anything. Say, Naruto, do you like that fabric? The one with the bunnies?"

"Bunnies?" the teen asked.

"Oh! The kittens are cute too!"

"No kittens!" Naruto vetoed immediately.

"Why?"

"Cats, kittens, they're all evil."

"Is that about poor Tora?" Kagome asked.

Naruto nodded emphatically.

Kagome stifled a giggle. "Bunnies it is. Now come along."

"Why do you need the fabric?" Naruto asked.

"Baby clothes."

"Why not choose pinks and blues?" the blond asked.

"We won't be getting only one type of fabric," Kagome warned.

Naruto gulped.

Twelve stores later had Naruto re-evaluate his opinion about Kagome. He had thought her to be a nice, kind person, unlike the girls in Konoha (well, Hinata was cute and kind and not at all violent like Ino and Sakura, the blond thought) but the miko had been relentless in her pursuit of materials. She did not buy a lot, just browsed mostly. She asked about prices, bargains, quality, every possible question she could really. When Naruto later asked she told him that Itachi had to know as he would be paying for everything and it was only proper to do so.

"Are you two going to get married?" the ninja asked the miko.

"Marriage needs love."

"But you do love him," Naruto commented. "And he loves you back."

"That's lust Naruto."

The blond shook his head. "No. You think I don't see you looking at him. Or how he looks at you."

Kagome blinked. "What do you mean Naruto?"

"The way he looks at you is like… Choji eyeing a steak!" Naruto said. "Pure adoration!"

The miko cringed at this. "Naruto…"

The blond huffed. "I know I'm not the best with words…"

Kagome nodded at this.

"… but I know about… I'm right about this. I know he loves you. He never takes his eyes off of you when you enter a room. He always looks for you when he enters one. And he smiles! Even Sasuke was surprised by this. Itachi used to smile only at him but now…"

"Naruto that's…"

"…and the way his face softens when your name turns up…"

"He does?"

"…and the way he glares at other men that look at you…"

"I never noticed," Kagome admitted.

"Yes, well, he's got it bad for you," Naruto told her.

Kagome smiled.

"And you have it bad for him too," the blond told her. "Because you do the things he does."

The miko was left blinking.

* * *

**Uchiha compound… **

Itachi looked up from his scroll when the door slid aside.

"Hey," Kagome greeted. She was already dressed in her night clothes and ready for bed.

"Hey back," Itachi whispered. "Did you have fun today with Naruto?"

"We both did. But after dragging him all over Konoha's shops, he must have changed his mind," the miko sheepishly admitted.

"You went overboard," Itachi smiled a bit. "I saw the lists. It was for the babies."

"Yes, no weapons adorning the walls mister," Kagome said sternly. She slowly lowered down on the mattress.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at her. "And cuddly animals will do?"

"Didn't you like cuddly animals as a kid?"

"No."

"You know what, I think you did. I've seen a picture of you with Sasuke as a baby."

The Uchiha looked amused. "Did you just call my brother cuddly?"

"I apparently also called him an animal," Kagome replied. "But essentially it's the same. You liked your brother. He was cuddly, and cute."

"He did look like a puppy with those eyes of his," Itachi admitted. He then rolled the scroll close and settled down on the mattress next to Kagome, a palm resting on her stomach.

The pair stayed silent for a while. Kagome especially enjoyed the way Itachi kept drawing circles on her stomach. The words Naruto said to her earlier that day kept coming in her mind.

"Itachi?"

"Mm?"

"Naruto said something to me today."

"Does it involve cans of paint, feathers and super glue?"

Kagome blinked. "What? No! Why? Did he prank anyone again?"

"He took pictures," Itachi offered."

"Well, that can wait till morning. No, I was talking about how Naruto mentioned a few signs that helped one tell if he or she is in love."

"He did?"

"Apparently you and I give off these signs," Kagome continued.

Slowly a smile stretched on the ninja's face. "I do as well?"

The miko poked his cheek lightly and turn her eyes on his dark orbs. Slowly she traced her finger from his cheek to his lips.

"Do you think I love you Kagome?"

"Naruto says you do," she whispered.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, I think you love me."

"And I think you love me back," Itachi told her.

Kagome smiled. "I must be crazy."

"I know I am."

"We both are if it takes Naruto to show us what's in front of us," Itachi told her. Then he kissed her finger, making Kagome blush.

"Itachi…"

"I was not being mean to Naruto…"

"Kiss me," Kagome told him.

"I won't be able to stop at kissing," Itachi told her.

"Who would want you to?" the miko commented.

Slowly the ninja reached over and undid her robe, gently pushing the fabric off her skin.

"You're going to do this slowly?" Kagome asked.

"All the way," Itachi told her. His hands traveled downwards, pushing the cotton fabric away from his lover's creamy legs. Itachi took extra care grazing the skin with the back of his palm. His eyes shone with pride every time he made Kagome suck in a breath even with the barest caress. The ninja locked his eyes with Kagome's as if daring her to pull away while he teasingly undressed her. When his hand touched her underwear she shivered.

"Itachi…"

"If this is indeed more than lust, we'll find out as well," the ninja told her. "We just need to stick together."

"Wha-?"

"We'll talk later," Itachi said before kissing her.

* * *

**Next morning…**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting across from each other eating breakfast. They were refusing to meet each other's eyes.

"Morning guys!" Kagome entered the room, looking and sounding chipper.

The teens almost shoved their faces in their bowls. Itachi walked in after the miko and saw his brother and the blond were refusing to look the miko in the face.

"Good morning," he also said to the people in the room. He approached Kagome, giving her a short kiss, before helping himself to breakfast. "Sasuke, will you train with me today?"

Sasuke shrugged, still not meeting his eyes.

"Little brother," Itachi said.

"The walls are too thin," Naruto hurriedly said.

Kagome blushed redder than a tomato. Itachi just looked smug, something that earned him a light slap on the shoulder, courtesy of the miko.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** As I mentioned before, this story will have two outtakes. One in which Naruto and Hinata are a couple and another in which Naruto and Sasuke are an item. The distinction is going to start with this chapter. In this one (which is the non yaoi version) I will drop hints (anvils really) about Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and a female character. In Chapter 36 which is posted together with 35, you will find the yaoi version of the story. I will also indicate this in the chapter titles so that no one gets confused.

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 35**

* * *

**A month later…**

**Uchiha compound**

Itachi stood in a shaded spot, watching the whole scene happen.

There was a flicker of chakra and Jiraya appeared at his side. The Sanin took in the scene as well.

"My, my. What a busy hive. Looks like every ninja in Konoha that Naruto knows is here," Jiraya observed.

"Danzo and Ibiki managed to slip away," was Itachi's dry response.

Jiraya chortled. "Still, I thought baby showers were for women only."

"Hn."

The Sanin rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to ask one of them?" he pointed at Sakura, Ino and Kurenai, who were bossing around the male ninjas.

"They are giving a makeover for the baby's room," Itachi said, taking some pity on the older ninja.

"They are? Isn't it early? Like two months too soon?"

Itachi shrugged. "They are using paint and Tsunade-sama did not want to take any chances so we're doing this now. Plus the weather is nice. The room will dry sooner."

Jiraya was eyeing the former Akatsuki member. "That's the longest I have heard you speak," the Sanin marveled.

Itachi glared at him.

**o**

Neji looked at Sai. Somehow he had gotten involved in this mess and now he had to watch over Sai while the former ROOT operative decorated the walls with cute, fluffy animals, not the whole surface, just the small line that cut the wall in two parts, the low one a pale yellow and the upper one an even lighter shade of it. However the animals that were parading over the separating line had all sorts of colors and shapes. Neji was currently bored to tears and mentally went over the ways he would get back at Naruto for dragging him into this when Sai's pink haired team mate came by.

"How are you guys doing?" Sakura asked them.

Neji was about to tell her a dry 'fine' when the pink haired woman screamed.

"SAI!"

"Yes, you hag?"

"I'M NOT A HAG!" the kunoichi yelled. "AND STOP DRAWING PHALLIC SYMBOLS! IT'S A NURSERY!"

"Phallic? That's a worm," Sai told her.

Neji looked at what they were pointing and cringed. That was most definitely NOT a worm. He barely had time to stop the hot headed woman from throttling the artist. Now he knew why the idiot needed watching. He pulled out a kunai and held it to Sai's crotch.

"Rectify this," he told Sai in a warning tone.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank you Neji-san."

The ink user blinked. Then he gave a sly smirk at the usually composed Hyuga. "Why Neji-kun, are you making a pass at me?

Sakura spluttered and then she choked a bit at Neji's blush. Was that because of rage or had Sai been spot on? Still, she would really rather not know.

"SAI! STOP HITTING ON NEJI!"

"Of course Sakura-obasan," Sai grinned at her. Then to Neji he said, "I have a wonderful kunai collection. Want to take a look?"

"SAI! I'm not old!" Sakura fumed.

But the ninja ignored her in favor of a mortified Neji.

"You people in Team 7 are all crazy," the Hyuga muttered to himself before walking away.

Sai pouted at Sakura. "Now look what you did! He left," he accused her. "Perhaps he's correct. Team 7 is not a mentally balanced group."

"Sai."

"Yes?"

"You are a member of Team 7."

"Oh. Well, at least I'm better looking than you!"

"You're dead meat! But after you fix this wall!"

**o**

"Are you certain? It looks all wrong."

"No, no it goes here."

"It doesn't look like it's going to fit in."

Aburame Shino a few feet away from the two ninjas. Kiba and Lee had been paired up with the making of the crib. Kagome had insisted on one crib so that the twins would not get lonely. The males present had looked on clueless but the females seemed to coo over this so they went with Kagome's wishes.

"Kiba-kun, this is rectangular. That hole is oval," Lee said.

"So?" the Inozuka demanded. "Are you saying that I'm stupid? Cause I'm not."

Akamaru barked from his master's side.

The two, three with the dog, started squabbling again.

Shino sighed and commanded his kikai to make sure neither of his fellow ninja plus one nin dog could move.

"Shino!" Kiba whined.

Akamaru whimpered, ears flat down, showing his regret.

Lee was left staring at the mysterious looking bug user.

"You two are useless and noisy," Shino told them. He then started making the crib on his own. He was done in twenty minutes but even then he did not release the troublesome trio from his kikai's hold.

**o**

Anko was supposed to be overlooking Lee and Kiba but she was currently scanning the pages of a book, not quite reading, not quite shifting through pages, when her boyfriend slipped behind her.

"What are you doing with a book?" Kakashi asked the beautiful woman.

The kunoichi blinked. "This is good material for Ibiki?"

"A book?" Kakashi wondered. He scanned for a title and saw it was a pregnancy book. "Really?"

"Hm. Listen to this, strong odors, which makes me wonder how strong they are. Can they gross out a traitor? Developing hair in unwanted places, loss of hair, loss of bladder control…"

She changed page. "And look at this one… Eww! Who does that! Avocado and red peppers dipped into pancake mix and fried, with chocolate on top?"

Kakashi turned a bit green.

"And this one," Anko read on. "Pickled eggs with … Really? Strawberry syrup?"

"Okay, stop now," Kakashi told her, trying to get the book away from her.

"Oh! Listen to this one…"

The silver haired jounin plucked the book from her hands and threw it away from them.

"What is the book's title?" Kakashi cut her off.

"Ten Gross Things About Pregnancy," Anko told him.

"And why are you reading that?" Kakashi asked. A light bulb went on in his brain. "Are you pregnant?"

"Me? No! But Tsunade reduced the budget for the T&I department and Ibiki has everyone doing research finding new ways to make prisoners spill their guts, figuratively not literally, faster and cheaper," Anko told him.

Kakashi was left reeling.

"That's it, no books for you," he finally told her. "How about helping Iruka san with the decorations?"

"It's no fun. Kagome-san vetoed my idea of putting kunai over the crib into one of these rotating platforms, to keep the kids busy, you now?" Anko told him.

"I could toss a kunai by age three," Kakashi told his lover. "What does Itachi think?"

"He's whipped," Anko replied.

Ino happened to hear the part about the kunai toys and the blonde looked pale and horrified.

"Never procreate!" she told them, before stomping away.

**o**

Naruto and Hinata were seated at a low table away from all the noise and drama. The blond had recognized the fabrics that were strewn all over the surface as some of the ones Kagome had chosen during one of the many shopping trips they had taken around Konoha lately. He told so to Hinata.

"Yes, Kagome was kind enough to supply them and now I'll do something with them," the shy Hyuga heiress told Naruto.

"You mean like make clothes out of them?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "While at the hospital and during a lunch break Kagome saw me making a blouse for Neji-kun and asked for my help."

"You mean you're that good?" Naruto exclaimed.

The Hyuga heiress blushed and stuttered her thanks.

"Show me how," Naruto eagerly told her.

"Really?" She looked rather surprised. "You don't have to stay just because Sakura-chan told you to."

Naruto gave the shy girl a smile that made all her blood rush to her cheeks. "No way!"

Hinata let out a breath and returned the smile before inching closer to Naruto and started explaining how to draw patterns and cut the fabrics.

**o**

Sasuke shouldered the huge bag and tried to walk faster. It seemed that the villagers had renewed their interest in the Uchiha clan despite the fact that he had abandoned the village and betrayed them in favor of Orochimaru of all people.

"Uchiha!" TenTen yelled. "Slow down!"

Sasuke sighed but complied with the girl. TenTen was the only kunoichi in the village and in his age group that he had never felt anything negative. She had just been a colleague and not a fan girl like Ino and Sakura, or hopelessly in love with the class clown and with zero confidence, like Hinata. But lately Sasuke had started noticing the only female in Gai's team. It was probably the clothes she wore that made her catch his interest. It did also help that the couple of times they had met (usually during one of Naruto's spars with either Lee or Neji) they had discussed a great passion for them, blades.

"Need any help with those?" Choji offered her.

She eyed the bag of potato chips he kept munching from and the huge bag he already carried.

"It's okay. It's not the weight that bothers me. Why can't you slow down Uchiha?"

Sasuke at first refused to admit that he hated the stares and the whispers. In the end he did not have to.

"There's a short cut in the next alley," TenTen offered. "We can't take to the roofs…"

"Because of the weight, I know," Sasuke commented. "Why do we need so much food though?"

"Naruto-kun," Choji and TenTen said together.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Now that Kagome lived with them she made the blond eat properly and Naruto had toned down his obsession with ramen and found a great love for other foods.

**o**

Itachi felt Kagome approach him, her unique scent giving her away. When she bumped her shoulder to his he looked at her. She was grinning. She kept doing this lately. She also kept looking tired, making the ninja worry. Tsunade had assured him that it was usual and that the weight from the babies was hard on her. Still he worried. And the miko kept waving his concerns off.

"Why are you hiding all the way here?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm not hiding," Itachi replied.

Kagome chuckled. "It doesn't look like this. You're in the darkest spot in the yard, away from everyone …"

"Kagome, you do realize that at some point in time I've attacked every single person there, left them almost dead or critical. That I've killed people they know, betrayed them all?"

The miko sighed. "You're too gloomy for such a fun event," she told him. "And I don't care what they say or think. You are mine Itachi. And I want you here. This is happening for our children and as their father you should be part of this. We're family now. And if the rest of the family, meaning Sasuke and Naruto, don't mind, them why are you thinking what others say?"

A small smile appeared on Itachi's face. "Has Naruto been giving you lessons?"

"Maybe a few hints though I never really needed them. No come on. I need to inspect the room. You can bob Sai on the head if he has done anything inappropriate. I think he fears you more than Sakura. He just likes to annoy."

Itachi allowed himself to be pulled towards the house not being reluctant for once but actually looking forward to this.

**o**

It was nightfall when the large company that helped Kagome with the baby room finally settled for a grand dinner. At first the ninjas were a bit apprehensive when Sesshomaru joined their table. His disdain of human food ruffled quite a few feathers but the miko jumped to her old friend's defense. She had at one point seen Sesshomaru eat. The Inu Lord took on the form of his demon and hunted for prey. It was usually demons weaker than him. In his castle in the Western Lands he would feast on domestic animals like cows and goats. Kagome had been both horrified and awed at what and how Sesshomaru could eat. And she had then been flattered at how she managed to get the Demon Lord to actually accept her offer to make tea for him. Usually the flavors humans favored were too strong for the delicate senses of demons.

That obstacle overcome, Naruto managed to bring life to the tired group. Sakura, after chasing Sai around, had a rather sore throat and her boyfriend Lee was running soothing fingers up and down her arm. Ino was chatting Shikamaru's ears off. The Nara had hid himself for the majority of the day, especially when Ino told him the phrase 'I need your help' and 'manual work'. Choji was merely observing his teammates and enjoying the various foods available. TenTen and Sasuke had sat next to each other and were talking about blades when, to their shock, Sesshomaru had joined in with his vast expertise, and the conversation among the three of them continued. Naruto had stuck close to Hinata during dinner, engaging the girl in conversation whenever he was not fending off crude remarks from Sai and insults from Kiba.

Itachi felt a bit odd but Kagome stuck close to him, every once in a while brushing her soft hands over his calloused ones, or even holding his hand for a short time. She spoke to everyone but her eyes always strayed towards him. It made Itachi feel proud and quite touched.

Tsunade (the Godaime had arrived the moment sake started being passed around the table) caught Itachi staring at Kagome a few times and snickered at the love struck man. Itachi strangely found himself not in the mood to retaliate. Jiraya had joined them soon after Tsunade while Shizune had a shift in the hospital she could not get out of.

The oddest feature around the table was the semi-transparent figure of Kyuubi that made many look twice at the feared nine tailed fox. The scariest thing was that the fox demon and Anko had hit it off and now Kakashi sat between the two of them watching them with his one visible eyed glazed over.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled. "The presents!"

There was murmuring and smiles.

"The kid is right," Tsunade smiled at the miko. "And you can start from me."

The Godaime's present was held in a scroll. "It's a supply of diapers," she told them. "I'm doing you a favor. There's also powder, ointments and a few toys for when they start teething."

Kagome smiled at the thoughtful and practical gift thanked the Hokage.

"Mine is far better," Jiraya piped up. Another scroll was given to the expectant parents. "A student of mine first made this. It's to look over babies when in another room. All the seals needed and instructions are there."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you," Kagome observed.

Itachi was staring at the scroll thoughtfully. "The Yondaime made this, right?"

The rest of the people were blinking and they gasped in surprise when Jiraya nodded.

"Thank you Jiraya-san," Itachi said. "And you Tsunade-san for the nursery supplies."

"You read the baby books," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Itachi's blush was her answer.

The rest of the presents came. They got toys (cute cuddly bunnies and kittens) from Choji, two wonderful blankets from Shino, baby books for when they were a bit older from Shikamaru, a book of stories and fairytales from Ino, more toys from TenTen (shaped like kunai- something that made Itachi smile widely). The crib Kiba and Lee had attempted to make but Shino finished, more teddies from Kakashi and Anko, clothes made by Hinata's expert hands (the cute outfits made even Tsunade and Anko coo over them). Neji had opted on giving the expectant parents a basket with bottles and tippee cups.

"For later," he had told them.

"And now from us!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stood to fetch it. It was two baby carriers. They were done in greens and yellows each and they were soft and had their own blankets.

"Guys…" Kagome smiled.

"Do you like them?" Naruto worried his lip.

Kagome motioned him closer and then pulled the blond for a tight hug. "You're a great kid, Naruto."

"I'm close to seventeen," the demon vessel told her.

The miko just smiled and then turned to Sasuke. "Your turn and don't think of getting away. I'll just set your brother on you."

Sasuke complied but he blushed the whole time.

"Miko," Sesshomaru stood.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked.

He just placed a pouch in her hand.

The miko stared at it.

"Open it," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome followed the order just this once and pulled a dark pearl from the pouch.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"It's like Inuyasha's…" Kagome breathed.

Sesshomaru nodded. "When the kids need weapons you'll know what to do. Totosai told me after you disappeared that Bokuseno spoke of you and your offspring."

Kagome was left speechless so Itachi thanked the demon, though the miko's grateful face was enough of a reply.

"I guess now is my turn," Kyuubi said. "Well, seeing how I'm disembodied, have no money and so on; I have nothing but the promise that I'll make for you and the brats the best garden in Konoha."

"Thank you Kyuubi," Kagome told the fox demon. "Thank you all for doing what you did today."

"Everything for you Kagome," Sakura told her, the rest of them nodding.

Itachi rubbed a thumb over his lover's back. "You're a wonderful person, Kagome," he told her. "You should be getting used to this."

Kagome just kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**A few days later…**

**The Hokage's Library**

Tsunade was ready to pull her hair out. She was up to her neck in parchments, scrolls and dusty books and she felt she would crack a rib if she sneezed one more time. The Godaime had been after a very obscure scroll. The demon lord had been to her office almost every other day since his eventful arrival in Konoha. Tsunade was drilling him for details, any he could remember about the ritual, him and Itachi; who was there when the Akatsuki summoned the Inu in this dimension. The demon was actually a few rows away, looking into another pile of books.

"This is hopeless," Tsunade sighed. "I'm done for the day.

"Tsunade," the demon called out.

The human sighed and stood. She would have loved to just punch the demon with his icy posture, composed face and completely dust free clothes, but she liked being healthy and whole.

"What is it?" she asked Sesshomaru when she reached the spot he was searching.

"Take a look at this," he told her, handing her a scroll.

Tsunade took it and quickly read through. Her eyes widened with each line she read.

"Is this what I think and dearly hope it is?" she asked the demon lord.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll need to study this more, just in case, but this is the only ritual that tears through space that I've found. Modifying this should be easy between me and my sensei."

Tsunade tried not to cringe at the thought of Kyuubi getting his paws on the scroll but she admitted that the sly demon was the more knowledgeable one.

"I'll tell Naruto we need his tenant," the Godaime said.

"And I need to tell Kagome," the demon lord said.

That somehow killed Tsunade's good mood.

**Uchiha compound…**

The Uchiha's, Naruto and Kagome were all seated around the table, eyes focused on the dog demon.

"We've found the ritual needed to get me back," Sesshomaru repeated.

"That's good news, right?" Naruto asked the people in the room.

"Miko."

Kagome closed her eyes. "How does the ritual work?" she asked.

And Sesshomaru explained that it took great energy and a high demon's energy to work. The runes were complex, the star alliances difficult to calculate and the requirements looked like spells demon priests used. No human could do this. No demon vessel could do this. The only demon in the land was Sesshomaru.

"It is a onetime thing miko. Do you come with me to the Feudal Era or stay here?" Inuyasha's brother stated. "It's your choice. So what will it be?"

Everyone looked to Kagome.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**


	36. Chapter 35 YAOI version

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** As I mentioned in the previous chapter this story will have two outtakes. This one is the chapter with the m/m theme. Don't read of you don't like it. Go to the previous one of you like Naruto with Hinata.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 36**

* * *

**(YAOI version of chapter 35)**

**A month later…**

**Uchiha compound**

Itachi stood in a shaded spot, watching the whole scene happen.

There was a flicker of chakra and Jiraya appeared at his side. The Sanin took in the scene as well.

"My, my. What a busy hive. Looks like every ninja in Konoha that Naruto knows is here," Jiraya observed.

"Danzo and Ibiki managed to slip away," was Itachi's dry response.

Jiraya chortled. "Still, I thought baby showers were for women only."

"Hn."

The Sanin rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to ask one of them?" he pointed at Sakura, Ino and Kurenai, who were bossing around the male ninjas.

"They are giving a makeover for the baby's room," Itachi said, taking some pity on the older ninja.

"They are? Isn't it early? Like two months too soon?"

Itachi shrugged. "They are using paint and Tsunade-sama did not want to take any chances so we're doing this now. Plus the weather is nice. The room will dry sooner."

Jiraya was eyeing the former Akatsuki member. "That's the longest I have heard you speak," the Sanin marveled.

Itachi glared him.

**o**

Neji looked at Sai. Somehow he had gotten involved in this mess and now he had to watch over Sai while the former ROOT operative decorated the walls with cute, fluffy animals, not the whole surface, just the small line that cut the wall in two parts, the low one a pale yellow and the upper one an even lighter shade of it. However the animals that were parading over the separating line had all sorts of colors and shapes. Neji was currently bored to tears and mentally went over the ways he would get back at Naruto for dragging him into this when Sai's pink haired team mate came by.

"How are you guys doing?" Sakura asked them.

Neji was about to tell her a dry 'fine' when the pink haired woman screamed.

"SAI!"

"Yes, you hag?"

"I'M NOT A HAG!" the kunoichi yelled. "AND STOP DRAWING PHALLIC SYMBOLS! IT'S A NURSERY!"

"Phallic? That's a worm," Sai told her.

Neji looked at what they were pointing and cringed. That was most definitely NOT a worm. He barely had time to stop the hot headed woman from throttling the artist. Now he knew why the idiot needed watching. He pulled out a kunai and held it to Sai's crotch.

"Rectify this," he told Sai in a warning tone.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank you Neji-san."

The ink user blinked. Then he gave a sly smirk at the usually composed Hyuga. "Why Neji-kun, are you making a pass at me?

Sakura spluttered and then she choked a bit at Neji's blush. Was that because of rage or had Sai been spot on? Still, she would really rather not know.

"SAI! STOP HITTING ON NEJI!"

"Of course Sakura-obasan," Sai grinned at her. Then to Neji he said, "I have a wonderful kunai collection. Want to take a look?"

"SAI! I'm not old!" Sakura fumed.

But the ninja ignored her in favor of a mortified Neji.

"You people in Team 7 are all crazy," the Hyuga muttered to himself before walking away.

Sai pouted at Sakura. "Now look what you did! He left," he accused her. "Perhaps he's correct. Team 7 is not a mentally balanced group."

"Sai."

"Yes?"

"You are a member of Team 7."

"Oh. Well, at least I'm better looking than you!"

"You're dead meat! But after you fix this wall!"

**o**

"Are you certain? It looks all wrong."

"No, no it goes here."

"It doesn't look like it's going to fit in."

Aburame Shino a few feet away from the two ninjas. Kiba and Lee had been paired up with the making of the crib. Kagome had insisted on one crib so that the twins would not get lonely. The males present had looked on clueless but the females seemed to coo over this so they went with Kagome's wishes.

"Kiba-kun, this is rectangular. That hole is oval," Lee said.

"So?" the Inozuka demanded. "Are you saying that I'm stupid? Cause I'm not."

Akamaru barked from his master's side.

The two, three with the dog, started squabbling again.

Shino sighed and commanded his kikai to make sure neither of his fellow ninja plus one nin dog could move.

"Shino!" Kiba whined.

Akamaru whimpered, ears flat down, showing his regret.

Lee was left staring at the mysterious looking bug user.

"You two are useless and noisy," Shino told them. He then started making the crib on his own. He was done in twenty minutes but even then he did not release the troublesome trio from his kikai's hold.

**o**

Anko was scanning the pages of a book, not quite reading, not quite shifting through pages, when her boyfriend slipped behind her.

"What are you doing with a book?" Kakashi asked the beautiful woman.

The kunoichi blinked. "This is good material for Ibiki?"

"A book?" Kakashi wondered. He scanned for a title and saw it was a pregnancy book. "Really?"

"Hm. Listen to this, strong odors, which makes me wonder how strong they are. Can they gross out a traitor? Developing hair in unwanted places, loss of hair, loss of bladder control…"

She changed page. "And look at this one… Eww! Who does that! Avocado and red peppers dipped into pancake mix and fried, with chocolate on top?"

Kakashi turned a bit green.

"And this one," Anko read on. "Pickled eggs with … Really? Strawberry syrup?"

"Okay, stop now," Kakashi told her, trying to get the book away from her.

"Oh! Listen to this one…"

The silver haired jounin plucked the book from her hands and threw it away from them.

"What is the book's title?" Kakashi cut her off.

"Ten Gross Things About Pregnancy," Anko told him.

"And why are you reading that?" Kakashi asked. A light bulb went on in his brain. "Are you pregnant?"

"Me? No! But Tsunade reduced the budget for the T&I department and Ibiki has everyone doing research finding new ways to make prisoners spill their guts, figuratively not literally, faster and cheaper," Anko told him.

Kakashi was left reeling.

"That's it, no books for you," he finally told her. "How about helping Iruka san with the decorations?"

"It's no fun. Kagome-san vetoed my idea of putting kunai over the crib into one of these rotating platforms, to keep the kids busy, you now?" Anko told him.

"I could toss a kunai by age three," Kakashi told his lover. "What does Itachi think?"

"He's whipped," Anko replied.

Ino happened to hear the part about the kunai toys and the blonde looked pale and horrified.

"Never procreate!" she told them, before stomping away.

**o**

Sasuke found Naruto almost hiding away in the kitchen. Every other room in the main house was occupied.

"Hey," the raven haired teen whispered.

Naruto blinked at him.

Sasuke frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Naruto," Sasuke growled. "Spill."

Naruto sighed. "It's about the babies."

Sasuke gave him a weird look. Naruto sighed and went on.

"When the babies come Kagome will be busy."

"Stop right there you idiot," Sasuke told him. "Did she like you any less when I came in the village? Or when Itachi came home? Or when Sesshomaru-sama started staying with us? Or when Gaara-"

"I get it," Naruto cut Sasuke off. "I get it."

"Good. Now come help me, come on," Sasuke pulled Naruto up. "Sakura got angry at Sai and Neji for some weird reason and now she upped and left. She took TenTen and Choji along; they're bringing the food. So I need you to keep Sai in check."

Naruto sighed. "Okay. And Sasuke?"

"Hm. What?"

Naruto kissed the raven haired teen's cheek. "Thanks."

He did not see the blush on Sasuke's face or how the other teen touched the spot the blond had kissed.

**o**

Itachi felt Kagome approach him, her unique scent giving her away. When she bumped her shoulder to his he looked at her. She was grinning. She kept doing this lately. She also kept looking tired, making the ninja worry. Tsunade had assured him that it was usual and that the weight from the babies was hard on her. Still he worried. And the miko kept waving his concerns off.

"Why are you hiding all the way here?" Kagome asked him.

"I'm not hiding," Itachi replied.

Kagome chuckled. "It doesn't look like this. You're in the darkest spot in the yard, away from everyone …"

"Kagome, you do realize that at some point in time I've attacked every single person there, left them almost dead or critical. That I've killed people they know, betrayed them all?"

The miko sighed. "You're too gloomy for such a fun event," she told him. "And I don't care what they say or think. You are mine Itachi. And I want you here. This is happening for our children and as their father you should be part of this. We're family now. And if the rest of the family, meaning Sasuke and Naruto, don't mind, then why are you thinking what others say?"

A small smile appeared on Itachi's face. "Has Naruto been giving you lessons?"

"Maybe a few hints though I never really needed them. No come on. I need to inspect the room. You can bob Sai on the head if he has done anything inappropriate. I think he fears you more than Sakura. He just likes to annoy."

Itachi allowed himself to be pulled towards the house not being reluctant for once but actually looking forward or this.

**o**

It was nightfall when the large company that helped Kagome with the baby room finally settled for a grand dinner. At first the ninjas were a bit apprehensive when Sesshomaru joined their tabled. His disdain of human food ruffled quite a few feathers but the miko jumped to her old friend's defense. She had at one point seen Sesshomaru eat. The Inu Lord took on the form of his demon and hunted for prey. It was usually demons weaker than him. In his castle in the Western Lands he would feast in domestic animals like cows and goats. Kagome had been both horrified and awed at what and how Sesshomaru could eat. And she had then been flattered at how she managed to get the Demon Lord to actually accept her offer to make tea for him. Usually the flavors humans favored were too strong for the delicate senses of demons.

That obstacle overcome, Naruto managed to bring life in the tired group. He sat next to Sasuke, the two teens exchanging glances every once in a while and the youngest Uchiha poking fun at Naruto whenever the blond stopped entertaining everyone else.

Ino was chatting Shikamaru's ears off. The Nara had hid himself for the majority of the day, especially when Ino told him the phrase 'I need your help' and 'manual work'. Choji was merely observing his teammates and enjoying the various foods available. Hinata was sticking close to Shino. The two quietest members of the group were mostly observing the others and sharing conversation often. Neji had been seated next to Sai, with TenTen between them to keep her team mate from killing the former ROOT soldier. Truthfully though, TenTen enjoyed seeing the normally composed Hyuga lose his cool. Kiba at one point challenged Choji into an eating contest. Sakura stayed close to Lee for the most part and then kept an eye on Kakashi and Anko, still reeling at the unlikely pair.

Itachi felt a bit odd but Kagome stuck close to him, every once in a while brushing her soft hands over his calloused ones, or even holding his hand for a short time. She spoke to everyone but her eyes always strayed towards him. It made Itachi feel proud and quite touched.

Tsunade (the Godaime had arrived the moment sake started being passed around the table) caught Itachi staring at Kagome a few times and snickered at the love struck man. Itachi strangely found himself not in the mood to retaliate. Jiraya had joined them soon after Tsunade while Shizune had a shift in the hospital she could not get out of.

The oddest feature around the table was the semi-transparent figure of Kyuubi that made many look twice at the feared nine tailed fox. The scariest thing was that the fox demon and Anko had hit it off and now Kakashi sat between the two of them watching them with his one visible eyed glazed over.

"Kagome!" Naruto yelled. "The presents!"

There was murmuring and smiles.

"The kid is right," Tsunade smiled at the miko. "And you can start from me."

The Godaime's present was held in a scroll. "It's a supply of diapers," she told them. "I'm doing you a favor. There's also powder, ointments and a few toys for when they start teething."

Kagome smiled at the thoughtful and practical gift thanked the Hokage.

"Mine is far better," Jiraya piped up. Another scroll was given to the expectant parents. "A student of mine first made this. It's to look over babies when in another room. All the seals needed and instructions are there."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful of you," Kagome observed.

Itachi was staring at the scroll thoughtfully. "The Yondaime made this, right?"

The rest of the people were blinking and they gasped in surprised when Jiraya nodded.

"Thank you Jiraya-san," Itachi said. "And you Tsunade-san for the nursery supplies."

"You read the baby books," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Itachi's blush was her answer.

The rest of the presents came. They got toys (cute cuddly bunnies and kittens) from Choji, two wonderful blankets from Shino, baby books for when they were a bit older from Shikamaru, a book of stories and fairytales from Ino, more toys from TenTen (shaped like kunai- something that made Itachi smile widely). The crib Kiba and Lee had attempted to make but Shino finished, more teddies from Kakashi and Anko, clothes made by Hinata's expert hands (the cute outfits made even Tsunade and Anko coo over them). Neji had opted on giving the expectant parents a basket with bottles and tippee cups.

"For later," he had told them.

"And now from us!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stood to fetch it. It was two baby carriers. They were done in greens and yellows each and they were soft and had their own blankets.

"Guys…" Kagome smiled.

"Do you like them?" Naruto worried his lip.

Kagome motioned him closer and then pulled the blond for a tight hug. "You're a great kid, Naruto."

"I'm close to seventeen," the demon vessel told her.

The miko just smiled and then turned to Sasuke. "Your turn and don't think of getting away. I'll just set your brother on you."

Sasuke complied but he blushed the whole time.

"Miko," Sesshomaru stood.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome blinked.

He just placed a pouch in her hand.

The miko stared at it.

"Open it," Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome followed the order just this once and pulled a dark pearl from the pouch.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"It's like Inuyasha's…" Kagome breathed.

Sesshomaru nodded. "When the kids need weapons you'll know what to do. Totosai told me after you disappeared that Bokuseno spoke of you and your offspring."

Kagome was left speechless so Itachi thanked the demon, though the miko's grateful face was enough of a reply.

"I guess now is my turn," Kyuubi said. "Well, seeing how I'm disembodied, have no money and so on; I have nothing but the promise that I'll make for you and the brats the best garden in Konoha."

"Thank you Kyuubi," Kagome told the fox demon. "Thank you all for doing what you did today."

"Everything for you Kagome," Sakura told her, the rest of them nodding.

Itachi rubbed a thumb over his lover's back. "You're a wonderful person, Kagome," he told her. "You should be getting used to this."

Kagome just kissed him on the lips.

* * *

**A few days later…**

**The Hokage's Library**

Tsunade was ready to pull her hair out. She was up to her neck in parchments, scrolls and dusty books and she felt she would crack a rib if she sneezed one more time. The Godaime had been after a very obscure scroll. The demon lord had been to her office almost every other day since his eventful arrival in Konoha. Tsunade was drilling him for details, any he could remember about the ritual, him and Itachi; who was there when the Akatsuki summoned the Inu in this dimension. The demon was actually a few rows away, looking into another pile of books.

"This is hopeless," Tsunade sighed. "I'm done for the day.

"Tsunade," the demon called out.

The human sighed and stood. She would have loved to just punch the demon with his icy posture, composed face and completely dust free clothes, but she liked being healthy and whole.

"What is it?" she asked Sesshomaru when she reached the spot he was searching.

"Take a look at this," he told her, handing her a scroll.

Tsunade took it and quickly read through. Her eyes widened with each line she read.

"Is this what I think and dearly hope it is?" she asked the demon lord.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll need to study this more, just in case, but this is the only ritual that tears through space that I've found. Modifying this should be easy between me and my sensei."

Tsunade tried not to cringe at the thought of Kyuubi getting his paws on the scroll but she admitted that the sly demon was the more knowledgeable one.

"I'll tell Naruto we need his tenant," the Godaime said.

"And I need to tell Kagome," the demon lord said.

That somehow killed Tsunade's good mood.

**Uchiha compound…**

The Uchiha's, Naruto and Kagome were all seated around the table, eyes focused on the dog demon.

"We've found the ritual needed to get me back," Sesshomaru repeated.

"That's good news, right?" Naruto asked the people in the room.

"Miko."

Kagome closed her eyes. "How does the ritual work?" she asked.

And Sesshomaru explained that it took great energy and a high demon's energy to work. The runes were complex, the star alliances difficult to calculate and the requirements looked like spells demon priests used. No human could do this. No demon vessel could do this. The only demon in the land was Sesshomaru.

"It is a onetime thing miko. Do you come with me to the Feudal Era or stay here?" Inuyasha's brother stated. "It's your choice. So what will it be?"

Everyone looked to Kagome.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**


	37. Chapter 36

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

The shades of yellow, the dancing animals, the larger than usual crib. It all looked amazing. The boys and girls had given it their all. There was a need for a changing table and furniture with drawers. A rocking chair maybe. She had most of it planned in her head. She and Itachi had both discussed this. They had a lot of plans. One of the few subjects that could get Itachi talking was anything concerning his children. The soft smile that had appeared on the miko's face slowly fell.

Why had Sesshomaru told her this? Why? She was happy now. No longer alone, no longer a wanderer in a strange world. She now had friends and a family. Kagome touched her stomach and rubbed a spot that had just been kicked.

"Sorry little ones," she whispered. "Your mother is being silly."

**Meanwhile…**

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto kicked another pebble off Yondaime's head. He watched it bounce and fall below. Feeling not the least bit better he lay on his back and stared at the sky. Worry had settled in his stomach and for that reason no closed space would hold him. That was the reason he had come to the monument. There had not been any need lately but this… It changed everything.

_**Flashback…**_

_The __Uchiha's, Naruto and Kagome were all seated around the table, eyes focused on the dog demon._

"_We've found the ritual needed to get me back," Sesshomaru repeated._

"_That's good news, right?" Naruto asked the people in the room._

"_Miko."_

_Kagome closed her eyes. "How does the ritual work?" she asked._

_And Sesshomaru explained that it took great energy and a high demon's energy to work. The runes were complex, the star alliances difficult to calculate and the requirements looked like spells demon priests used. No human could do this. No demon vessel could do this. The only demon in the land was Sesshomaru._

"_It is a onetime thing miko. Do you come with me to the Feudal Era or stay here?" Inuyasha's brother stated. "It's your choice. So what will it be?"_

…_**end flashback**_

Naruto let out a sigh.

The apparition of the fox demon he played jail to appeared next to him.

"My, my. You would be less gloomy after getting dumped. All this for the miko?"

"She…"

"I was there. I always am," Kyuubi told him. "And what did you want? The pup has responsibilities, his lands, his people. You say you want to be Hokage. Would you leave your people on their own? Abandon them to their fates?"

Naruto frowned. "No!"

"Sesshomaru won't either," the fox demon replied. "And he had to tell Kagome. He could not just perform the ritual one day and not let her know! That miko has family back there. And I do not mean that mismatched gaggle of friends she mentions in her stories. She has a mother, a brother and a grandfather too. She has not seen them in so long."

"She must be so sad," Naruto whispered.

"She is whenever she thinks of them," Kyuubi told him. At the blonde's confusion the demon tapped his nose. "I can smell emotions and sadness envelope her so fast and so completely, it becomes almost acidic. Not a good smell on the miko."

Naruto's face grew sadder. "I hate this."

"Naruto!"

The blond lifted his head and saw Hinata staring down at him from above.

"Hinata!" Naruto crowed.

"Why are you here?"

"Thinking!" Naruto yelled back.

"What?"

Kyuubi sighed. "Just call her down here. I'll be gone for a while." And he vanished.

Hinata landed next to Naruto in the next second.

"Hi!" the Hyuga heiress greeted.

"Hi back," Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

"What were you yelling before?" the girl asked.

"I'm here because I'm thinking," the blond told her.

"Did something happen?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side and Hinata's face flushed. Then the blond told her about the latest development in Kagome's life and the shy young woman hugged him. Naruto blinked in surprise at her action.

"Hinata?"

"You're so nice Naruto-kun."

"And you are nice too. Especially lately, ever since you stopped stuttering," Naruto told her.

"I-I…"

"Hey, don't start doing it again now!"

Hinata squared her shoulders.

"Naruto-kun, I like you."

Naruto blinked. "I like you too."

Hinata shook her head. "Not as a friend."

"Like a brother?"

"No!" Hinata yelled, feeling a bit frustrated. Giving up she just pulled him to her and kissed him.

Blue eyes went wide.

**Uchiha compound…**

Itachi knew the moment Kagome had fled the room that she would not be leaving the compound. He had tried being angry at the demon but he knew Sesshomaru had done the right thing. If he had not told the miko then the woman would have had regrets and second thoughts. If she made an informed decision now then she would not hate him later and she would not feel angry at herself. So the ninja gave her some space for a while but he soon got restless and worried. He carefully crept towards the nursery and after listening for her soft breathing he slid open the door.

Kagome was seated in a corner, one of the baby blankets she had received at the baby shower in her lap.

"Itachi," her voice cracked.

He was at her side in seconds, sinking next to her and gathering her sobbing form in his arms. Itachi held her as she cried and waited till her tears dried.

"I'm so sorry. I'm behaving like an idiot," Kagome told him. She was wiping away a few stray tears and tried to offer her lover a smile but failed.

"Don't, just don't."

"I…"

"I don't want to see a fake smile. Not from you," Itachi told Kagome.

The miko nodded. "I've missed them you know. Mother, Souta, my grandfather." She sighed and leaned more into Itachi's embrace. "Then there's Shippo, he's my first son you know. I never gave birth to him but he became mine. And I have brothers and sisters in Miroku and Sango, and Rin-chan and Kohaku."

"You miss them, of course you do. They're your family."

"Do you ever miss yours?"

Itachi paused. "The only true family I had was Sasuke. That's what saved him in the end, why I fought to have him spared. I sometimes dreamed what it would be like, a real family. Dreams and regrets, I've had tons of those. I stopped when I joined the Akatsuki, numbness helped. I've only started dreaming again after the second time we met." He smiled. "I thought the first one was a dream too and then tried to wave it off as something futile."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Itachi's dark eyes were smiling at her. "I do too."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her stomach again.

**o**

Sesshomaru was out by the garden. Kyuubi had kept his promise and the Uchiha compound had gotten three very beautiful gardens within two days of the fox demon's promise. Most of the trees were still growing but the bushes and the flowers were grown and blooming. The Inu Lord sat crossed legged amongst them, looking like he had back in the Feudal Era, in her home world, except there was no Ron running around the demon in circles and no flower wreathes decorating Sesshomaru's hair.

"Miko," he spoke as soon as she stepped in the garden.

"Sesshomaru." She walked over and sank on her knees at his side.

"You've made your choice."

"I have."

"And?"

"I miss my family," Kagome admitted.

Amber eyes were now watching her.

"I've missed them for so long. It hurts too. But I'm no longer alone. I have family now, both of my heart and of my own blood."

"Your heart belongs here now," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Konoha is a beautiful place."

"It could be better."

"It could be worse," the miko returned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You had better write really long letters miko."

"I promise I will."

"Good."

Kagome fell silent for a while and the two allies just enjoyed the silence.

"When are you leaving?" the miko asked after a while.

"Not before you give birth," Sesshomaru told her. "In fact not for a very long while."

"Huh?"

"It's soon for me but about fifty to sixty years in human time," the demon told her. "That's how long I have to wait."

Kagome blinked. Then she started getting angry. "You …. Jerk! You made me think…"

"I had to miko," Sesshomaru responded. "You needed to think about this and decide. Do you want to stay here? Grow old with your human and die? Or do you wish to outlive and outlast your children and your children's children. You are un-aging and unchanging for decades."

"I… I had not thought of that," Kagome whispered. She swallowed the bitterness in her throat. "I don't want to see my children die of old age when I remain young. I don't think I can bear to see Itachi grow old and die. I'd hate myself even if he did not."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "I had to prepare you for this."

"Prepare me for what?" Kagome asked.

"I have a way to make you age again," the demon Lord told her. "Would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Good."

"Will you do this now?"

"There's no rush miko. And it would be safer if we did this after you give birth."

"Okay. I can wait."

"Good. Now go back to your mate."

Kagome smiled as she stood. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

The white haired male just nodded back at her.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	38. Chapter 36 YAOI version

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 38**** (YAOI version of chapter 37)**

* * *

The shades of yellow, the dancing animals, the larger than usual crib. It all looked amazing. The boys and girls had given it their all. There was a need for a changing table and furniture with drawers. A rocking chair maybe. She had most of it planned in her head. She and Itachi had both discussed this. They had a lot of plans. One of the few subjects that could get Itachi talking was anything concerning his children. The soft smile that had appeared on the miko's face slowly fell.

Why had Sesshomaru told her this? Why? She was happy now. No longer alone, no longer a wanderer in a strange world. She now had friends and a family. Kagome touched her stomach and rubbed a spot that had just been kicked.

"Sorry little ones," she whispered. "Your mother is being silly."

**Meanwhile…**

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto kicked another pebble off Yondaime's head. He watched it bounce and fall below. Feeling not the least bit better he lay on his back and stared at the sky. Worry had settled in his stomach and for that reason no closed space would hold him. That was the reason he had come to the monument. There had not been any need lately but this… It changed everything.

_**Flashback…**_

_The __Uchiha's, Naruto and Kagome were all seated around the table, eyes focused on the dog demon._

"_We've found the ritual needed to get me back," Sesshomaru repeated._

"_That's good news, right?" Naruto asked the people in the room._

"_Miko."_

_Kagome closed her eyes. "How does the ritual work?" she asked._

_And Sesshomaru explained that it took great energy and a high demon's energy to work. The runes were complex, the star alliances difficult to calculate and the requirements looked like spells demon priests used. No human could do this. No demon vessel could do this. The only demon in the land was Sesshomaru._

"_It is a onetime thing miko. Do you come with me to the Feudal Era or stay here?" Inuyasha's brother stated. "It's your choice. So what will it be?"_

…_**end flashback**_

Naruto let out a sigh.

The apparition of the fox demon he played jail to appeared next to him.

"My, my. You would be less gloomy after getting dumped. All this for the miko?"

"She…"

"I was there. I always am," Kyuubi told him. "And what did you want? The pup has responsibilities, his lands, his people. You say you want to be Hokage. Would you leave your people on their own? Abandon them to their fates?"

Naruto frowned. "No!"

"Sesshomaru won't either," the fox demon replied. "And he had to tell Kagome. He could not just perform the ritual one day and not let her know! That miko has family back there. And I do not mean that mismatched gaggle of friends she mentions in her stories. She has a mother, a brother and a grandfather too. She has not seen them in so long."

"She must be so sad," Naruto whispered.

"She is whenever she thinks of them," Kyuubi told him. At the blonde's confusion the demon tapped his nose. "I can smell emotions and sadness envelope her so fast and so completely, it becomes almost acidic. Not a good smell on the miko."

Naruto's face grew sadder. "I hate this."

"You idiot!"

The blond lifted his head and saw Sasuke linger on top of the mountain and slowly hop down till he reached Naruto's side.

"Hi, Sas- Hey! Why did you bob your fist on my head?"

Sasuke was seething. "Why did you leave me alone?"

"Sorry. I just… I needed to be alone," Naruto told the other teen.

Sasuke sat down next to the blond. "Yes well, I needed company too."

"I- I acted like an idiot."

"You did. Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I just… I like Kagome. I don't want her to go."

"Neither do I Naruto, neither do I. None of us wants her gone, not you, not Itachi," Sasuke told the blond. "She's part of our family."

Naruto sighed and rested his head on his team mate's thigh.

"I've never had family," Naruto whispered. "Not really. Old man Hokage was nice, but not family. Ero-sensei is just that, not family though. The old hag, she's nice but… not family. Our Team, Team 7… We were a joke. Never a family, not even friends really. We had, still have, a bond but… we're Team 7, that's our ninja identity, our 'family' on the field but we go our separate ways after that. Kagome, she's family for me. She's… home."

Sasuke laid a hand on Naruto's hair and started combing through the tangled strands.

"That was eloquent," he joked, trying to defuse the tension. Soon though his shoulders sagged. "I don't want to think that she might want to leave. Everyone leaves. Even Itachi left."

"The old man ordered…"

"He left," Sasuke insisted. "Kagome might leave too."

"You left me once too," Naruto reminded him.

The fingers tightened in the blonde's hair. "Never again," Sasuke promised.

"You can't promise that…" the demon vessel protested.

"I am now," Sasuke insisted.

"Sasuke…"

"I'll always be there for you," he swore before leaning down and kissing the blond.

The kiss swept Naruto's mind away.

**Uchiha compound…**

Itachi knew the moment Kagome had fled the room that she would not be leaving the compound. He had tried being angry at the demon but he knew Sesshomaru had done the right thing. If he had not told the miko then the woman would have had regrets and second thoughts. If she made an informed decision now then she would not hate him later and she would not feel angry at herself. So the ninja gave her some space for a while but he soon got restless and worried. He carefully crept towards the nursery and after listening for her soft breathing he slid open the door.

Kagome was seated in a corner, one of the baby blankets she had received at the baby shower in her lap.

"Itachi," her voice cracked.

He was at her side in seconds, sinking next to her and gathering her sobbing form in his arms. Itachi held her as she cried and waited till her tears dried.

"I'm so sorry. I'm behaving like an idiot," Kagome told him. She was wiping away a few stray tears and tried to offer her lover a smile but failed.

"Don't, just don't."

"I…"

"I don't want to see a fake smile. Not from you," Itachi told Kagome.

The miko nodded. "I've missed them you know. Mother, Souta, my grandfather." She sighed and leaned more into Itachi's embrace. "Then there's Shippo, he's my first son you know. I never gave birth to him but he became mine. And I have brothers and sisters in Miroku and Sango, and Rin-chan and Kohaku."

"You miss them, of course you do. They're your family."

"Do you ever miss yours?"

Itachi paused. "The only true family I had was Sasuke. That's what saved him in the end, why I fought to have him spared. I sometimes dreamed what it would be like, a real family. Dreams and regrets, I've had tons of those. I stopped when I joined the Akatsuki, numbness helped. I've only started dreaming again after the second time we met." He smiled. "I thought the first one was a dream too and then tried to wave it off as something futile."

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Itachi's dark eyes were smiling at her. "I do too."

Kagome sighed and rubbed her stomach again.

**o**

Sesshomaru was out by the garden. Kyuubi had kept his promise and the Uchiha compound had gotten three very beautiful gardens within two days of the fox demon's promise. Most of the trees were still growing but the bushes and the flowers were grown and blooming. The Inu Lord sat crossed legged amongst them, looking like he had back in the Feudal Era, in her home world, except there was no Ron running around the demon in circles and no flower wreathes decorating Sesshomaru's hair.

"Miko," he spoke as soon as she stepped in the garden.

"Sesshomaru." She walked over and sank on her knees at his side.

"You've made your choice."

"I have."

"And?"

"I miss my family," Kagome admitted.

Amber eyes were now watching her.

"I've missed them for so long. It hurts too. But I'm no longer alone. I have family now, both of my heart and of my own blood."

"Your heart belongs here now," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Konoha is a beautiful place."

"It could be better."

"It could be worse," the miko returned.

Sesshomaru smirked. "You had better write really long letters miko."

"I promise I will."

"Good."

Kagome fell silent for a while and the two allies just enjoyed the silence.

"When are you leaving?" the miko asked after a while.

"Not before you give birth," Sesshomaru told her. "In fact not for a very long while."

"Huh?"

"It's soon for me but about fifty to sixty years in human time," the demon told her. "That's how long I have to wait."

Kagome blinked. Then she started getting angry. "You …. Jerk! You made me think…"

"I had to miko," Sesshomaru responded. "You needed to think about this and decide. Do you want to stay here? Grow old with your human and die? Or do you wish to outlive and outlast your children and your children's children. You are un-aging and unchanging for decades."

"I… I had not thought of that," Kagome whispered. She swallowed the bitterness in her throat. "I don't want to see my children die of old age when I remain young. I don't think I can bear to see Itachi grow old and die. I'd hate myself even if he did not."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "I had to prepare you for this."

"Prepare me for what?" Kagome asked.

"I have a way to make you age again," the demon Lord told her. "Would you take it?"

"In a heartbeat."

"Good."

"Will you do this now?"

"There's no rush miko. And it would be safer if we did this after you give birth."

"Okay. I can wait."

"Good. Now go back to your mate."

Kagome smiled as she stood. "Thank you Sesshomaru."

The white haired male just nodded back at her.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**


	39. Chapter 37

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Chapter Summary:** A chance meeting between two lonely people and the love that develops between them.

**Pair:** Itachi Uchiha/ Kagome Higurashi

* * *

**Chapter 37**

* * *

Kagome blinked.

"Wait, Naruto!" she cried. "Slow down. And breathe! I need to understand what you're saying and you suffocating from lack of breath is not helping!"

Naruto sighed and nodded. Then he started over. "I have a date and I need help," the blond teen told the miko.

The pregnant woman processed the thought and a wide grin appeared on her face. She tackled the ninja in a tight hug. Naruto tried half heartedly to get out of the woman's grip.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kagome told him. She released him but still held onto his shoulders. A feral grin appeared on her face. "Who is it?"

Naruto's ears burned and he shuffled his feet. "Hyuga Hinata."

Kagome's eyes sparkled. She liked the girl. And she knew about her crush with Naruto as she had seen it with her own eyes. The miko had asked Kurenai about this and the other woman had also told her a few things. It was too much like puppy love, all pink and fluffy and it made Kagome want to squeal in delight but she reined herself and blamed the strange thoughts on her overactive hormones.

"You deserve this so much! And if I may say so, it's about time you gave that poor girl a chance. Guys can sure be dense, Shinobi even more so. Is there anything in your brains aside from pointy kunai and cool jutsu's?"

Naruto chose not to answer that and gave her his best puppy look instead. "Help?"

Kagome giggled. "Of course, anything for you. Now, when and where are you picking her up? Do you know where you will take her or did she offer the place? And you better have gone shopping already because you won't be wearing anything orange on that date, not even if it's your boxers."

Naruto went cross eyed. "I have to think all that?"

The miko nodded with enthusiasm. "Help me to my feet and let's go to your room. On the way you can tell me what you know about Hinata's likes and dislikes."

"She likes making clothes?" the blond offered.

"Not enough."

"Mmm, she likes music. And art. Oh! And sweet things! And rice balls!"

"Dinner and a play or vice versa," Kagome offered.

Naruto cringed. "Will they even let me in the theater?"

The smile the pregnant woman gave him was dangerous. "Let me worry about that aspect, okay?" She mentally made a plan to have Itachi threaten any civilian that acted out towards Naruto when the blond was on a date. He deserved a perfect first date experience. Hinata deserved it too and Kagome would let no one's bitterness ruin that.

They reached Naruto's room.

"Now, let me see what you hide in that closet of yours," she ordered.

Naruto was not a happy ninja but knew not to argue.

* * *

Itachi was left speechless as he stared at his younger sibling.

"A date?" he repeated Sasuke's earlier words.

Said younger sibling was flushed a brighter red than the tomatoes he liked so much.

"Kind of like a date but not a date," Sasuke insisted.

"If it looks like a date, sounds like a date and the girl refers the meeting as a date then it is a date no matter how you kick and scream," Itachi stated.

Sasuke was wide eyed. "Why would I kick and scream?"

Then he looked even more panicked and his older brother tried not to smile at the face of Sasuke's pain. He wished to tease the younger boy a bit more but Kagome would probably get angry if she knew and it was very likely that she would somehow find out, either from his brother either from the guilty air he would have when he saw her next. The miko was good at spotting guilt. The ninja was not in the mood for another show of her rather temperamental hormones.

"The girl, is she a civilian?"

Sasuke shook his head. "TenTen is a kunoichi."

"Good, then you are most certainly getting her flowers."

"Why 'most certainly'?"

"A civilian girl might pout and frown but a trained female ninja can actually kick your ass all over the place," Itachi stated. "That's what mother did when our father did not get her flowers."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. He had not known that fact about his parents and it felt strange that Itachi knew this.

"Really. Now, tell me about her. I'll offer you solutions but you will make the plan."

The younger Uchiha nodded.

* * *

**Naruto's Date…**

Hinata was dressed in a cute pale, mint green kimono with white lilies, her hair caught in a pigtail. Naruto was blushing when he saw her and Hinata was also taken aback by the new clothes the blond teen wore.

"This is for you," Naruto said, his whole face redder than a tomato, as he gave her a huge bouquet of flowers he had bought from the Yamanaka flower shop. He had barely managed to escape Ino's gossip tendencies and in time to pick Hinata up.

"Thank you Naruto," the Hyuga heiress said, taking the flowers and hugging the bouquet to her chest with a blush on her face.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Want to go now? I have plans for our date."

"Really?"

"Do you like movies?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded.

"Then we will go watch a movie first and then we'll go somewhere to eat," Naruto decided. "My treat," he added as he offered his arm to the kunoichi who took it with delight.

* * *

**Sasuke's Date…**

The young Sharingan wielder had taken his brother's words to heart and had bought flowers for TenTen and sweets and also a kunai, to show he had not forgotten she was a kunoichi. He then had gone to pick TenTen up from her house, a safe thing to do since he had done his research and knew her father was not home and that she had no male siblings; Sasuke was safe for now.

"Sasuke! You're on time," TenTen grinned.

"And you look very pretty," Sasuke honestly told her when he laid eyes on her. TenTen blushed and Sasuke offered the gift he had brought for her. "Um, these are for you. I did not know exactly what you like so…"

TenTen smiled. "The flowers and candy are lovely. And… a kunai?"

"Forged with cold fire," Sasuke replied and her eyes lit up. He knew she was a weapons expert and that she would appreciate this more than other girls. She did and the peck she gave his cheek was a big indication of that appreciation.

"So, what are your plans for today?" TenTen asked.

"Well, a circus is in town so…"

"I love acrobats!" TenTen declared and Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Kagome smiled when she saw Hinata at the door. It was a while since Naruto had asked the Hyuga girl out on a date and the two were the source of much amusement. Itachi had had to step in when the girl\s father got all protective of her and now the young pair were seen all over the village whenever they were out on dates. Once or twice they had also gone on a double date with Sasuke and his sweetheart, TenTen. That girl was a lot different than the quiet Hinata but she suited Sasuke perfectly. Kagome and Itachi had a fun time teasing the two boys about their crushes, never when the girls were there.

Things were slowly falling into place for the four of them it was the beginning of Kagome's ninth month into her pregnancy when Itachi finally posed the question. The miko and the shinobi had been on a date of their own that evening when Itachi the ninja proposed. He had not gotten down on one knee or anything. He had just left a box in her palms and urged her to open it. Inside there was no ring, but a bracelet with fans for charms.

_**Flashback…**_

"_This used to be my grandmothers," Itachi said. "She wore it on her wedding day. She and my grandfather led long lives and I recall them being much happier than my parents. I want you to have this with the promise that should we wed, I'll make you just as happy if not more. And I'll make sure our family is safe," he added with a soft caress on her pregnant belly._

_Kagome blinked. "Itachi… do you really mean this?"_

_A soft smile adorned the shinobi's face._

"_Will you marry me Kagome?"_

"_Yes!"_

…_**end flashback**_

"Lovely ring Kagome," Hinata told the miko who thanked the girl and ushered her inside.

"Thank you Hinata, come on in. Naruto has been expecting you," she told the girl.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	40. Chapter 37 YAOI version

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Chapter Summary:** A chance meeting between two lonely people and the love that develops between them.

**Pair:** Itachi Uchiha/ Kagome Higurashi

* * *

Kagome blinked.

"Wait, Naruto!" she cried. "Slow down. And breathe! I need to understand what you're saying and you're suffocating from lack of breath is not helping!"

Naruto sighed and nodded. Then he started over. "I have a date and I need help," the blond teen told the miko.

The pregnant woman processed the thought and a wide grin appeared on her face. She tackled the ninja in a tight hug. Naruto tried half heartedly to get out of the woman's grip.

"I'm so proud of you!" Kagome told him. She released him but still held onto his shoulders. A feral grin appeared on her face. "Who is it?"

Naruto spluttered. "I can't tell you!"

"What? Naruto! Of course you're telling me!"

The blond shook his head. "You won't like it," he pouted.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Naruto winced. "It's not a girl."

Kagome blinked. "Not a girl?" A smile appeared on her face. This one was gentle. She pulled Naruto into another hug and held the teen lovingly. "I don't care. As long as he likes you and you like him and you're both happy then I'm okay."

Naruto's blue eyes were wide with wonder. Then they grew a bit bright as tears formed in them. He hugged the miko back and Kagome let him. When they broke the embrace they smiled at each other.

"You know, dating guys is not going to be easier," Kagome told him. "Is it a civilian?"

"No."

"Poor you," she told him. "Guys can sure be dense, Shinobi even more so. Is there anything in your brains aside from pointy kunai and cool jutsu's? I'm surprised you both even managed to think about dating. And who is the lucky guy?" She then poked Naruto's cheek.

The teen gathered his courage before telling her. "It's Sasuke."

"Our Sasuke?" the miko asked.

Naruto nodded.

Kagome smiled. "Well, now I understand all the pigtail pulling. That's too cute for words. I wonder if Itachi realized before this. I have to ask him."

Naruto squeaked.

"Oh, don't be afraid of Itachi, okay? Now what was it that you came to me for?

"Help?"

"Exactly!" Kagome giggled. "And of course I'll do anything for you. Now, I'm sure that Sasuke asked you out, am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good. Then you need to dress up. And that means nothing orange, got it? You don't need flowers for each other but perhaps a token of appreciation? Or a gesture? A kiss on the cheek perhaps? Everything further than that is up to you. Now we need to know when and where you are meeting and where you are going."

Naruto went cross eyed. "I have to think all that?"

The miko nodded with enthusiasm. "Help me to my feet and let's go to your room. I have a feeling that Sasuke will plan out the entire first date."

They reached the room.

"Now, let me see what you hide in that closet of yours," she ordered.

Naruto was not a happy ninja but knew not to argue.

* * *

There was an awkward silence stretched between the two siblings.

Sasuke had just finished telling his brother everything. 'Everything' included how he got to like Naruto more than just a comrade and friend, how he kissed the blond (this time it was not an accident) and how he asked the demon vessel out.

"You, little brother, are way in over your head," Itachi finally said.

Sasuke blinked. "Okay… but are you going to help me or not?"

"I will," Itachi replied.

"Thank you," his younger brother told him.

"No thank you for all the fun you'll be bringing for me. And for a long time too." The younger Uchiha was giving him a curious look so he decided to elaborate. "Mitarashi owes me money, her boyfriend too. Asuma, Jiraiya and Ibiki are going down too."

Sasuke connected the dots rather fast. "Did you … There was a bet going on?"

Itachi nodded, completely unrepentant. "And you just made me richer baby brother."

"I want a cut," Sasuke declared. "Or I'm telling Kagome."

Itachi mentally cringed and hastily nodded his agreement.

Inwardly Sasuke was torn in half. On one hand he really wanted to rant and rave for being betted upon. On the other hand, he was laughing his heart out at how whipped his brother was.

* * *

**Sasuke and Naruto's Date…**

"This is weird," the blond demon vessel commented.

"Just weird?" Sasuke said, though there was hurt in his face.

"Well, weird and just right," Naruto amended. "Weird because I've never been on a date," he informed Sasuke who quickly lost his hurt look. "And right because it's you."

That brought a smile on Sasuke's face. "Really?"

Naruto gave a shy nod.

"Say, Naruto, have you been to the fair yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, no. I've never been to one, not really," Naruto mused. "Why?"

"Because I've just found out where our first date is going to be," Sasuke stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Then can I pick where we eat?" Naruto asked. "No ramen," he promised the raven haired shinobi. "There's a new barbeque open and they have fresh tomatoes too and …"

"Done," Sasuke said. "Now come on," he told Naruto as he took the blonde's hand and pulled the demon vessel along.

Naruto went with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kagome spied on Naruto with Sasuke sparring. It seemed that the change in their relationship after that first and rather successful date had done nothing to quell their competitiveness. They were at it as usual and it brought a smile on the expectant mother's face. Then again, the smile had not left Kagome since her last outing with Itachi. The miko and the shinobi had been on a date of their own that evening when Itachi the ninja proposed. He had not gotten down on one knee or anything. He had just left a box in her palms and urged her to open it. Inside there was no ring, but a bracelet with fans for charms.

_**Flashback…**_

"_This used to be my grandmothers," Itachi said. "She wore it on her wedding day. She and my grandfather led long lives and I recall them being much happier than my parents. I want you to have this with the promise that should we wed, I'll make you just as happy if not more. And I'll make sure our family is safe," he added with a soft caress on her pregnant belly._

_Kagome blinked. "Itachi… do you really mean this?"_

_A soft smile adorned the shinobi's face._

"_Will you marry me Kagome?"_

"_Yes!"_

…_**end flashback**_

"Miko?"

Kagome looked up to see Kyuubi shooting her a look.

"You spaced out again," the fox demon told her.

"My mind's a busy place," Kagome replied. "Help me up?"

The fox grumbled but he helped her to her feet none the less.

**ooo**

**End of chapter.**


	41. Chapter 38

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta reader****:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Chapter Summary:** A chance meeting between tow lonely people and the love that develops between them.

**Pair:** Itachi Uchiha/ Kagome Higurashi

* * *

**Chapter 38**

* * *

**Uchiha compound…**

* * *

It was night and the house was quiet. Kagome was nestled in Itachi's arms and the pair were kissing. They had been more close than ever now and Itachi was always touching her or her bulging belly. They had been preparing for the wedding and had time and privacy late at night. Itachi had also started restoring the other houses in the compound for Sasuke and Naruto to soon move in as the teens were building their own lives.

The couple's private time was disturbed when a sharp pain left the miko gasping in surprise.

"Kagome?" Itachi was alarmed when mid kiss she pushed him away.

The miko let out a pained cry. Itachi felt wetness on the mattress they were lying on.

"Itachi… I think my waters just broke," Kagome told her lover. "The babies are coming!"

* * *

It was night and Naruto and Hinata had been hiding in the blonde's room. The two had become much closer lately and Hinata, with her confidence boosted was much bolder around Naruto, something the blond shinobi enjoyed, especially as it had Hinata on his lap, her busty chest pressed against him as the kunoichi kissed him senseless. Naruto was fondling her when the door to his room snapped opened and Itachi burst in. the two teens squawked in protest when they saw him and the older man froze as well. He abruptly turned around.

"Itachi! Knock before you enter!" Naruto cried.

"Kagome's gone into labor," were the only words out of Itachi's mouth and they had Naruto and Hinata gasping and scrabbling to make themselves presentable.

"We're coming," Hinata declared and Itachi nodded.

"Sorry for barging in," he offered the couple before going to track down his brother.

* * *

Itachi was in a hurry and he opened the door to his brother's room only to gasp in shock as the two, half naked people inside shrieked and made the once missing Nin shut his eyes and back away.

"Sorry, Kagome's in labor," he offered and backed away, closing the door behind him.

Kyuubi and Sesshomaru were both there, alerted by the noise, and looking amused.

"Not a word," an embarrassed Itachi told the two demons.

"Just get Kagome to the hospital," Sesshomaru told him.

* * *

The residents of the Uchiha compound, human and demons alike, arrived in Konoha's hospital. Itachi had sent a clone ahead and the doctors knew to expect them.

Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice was also there and she had to blink as the group barged in. she shot one look at Kagome and had the other doctors and nurse ushering her to a room. Itachi was adamant to follow after her and she let him.

"We'll be in the waiting room," Sasuke told his older brother as he clutched TenTen's hand.

Naruto gave a serious nod along with Hinata at his side.

The demons were silent.

The night proved quite long for the group and at some point Naruto and Sasuke escorted their girlfriends back to their homes before returning to the hospital. Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen then but Naruto could feel the dog demon waiting on the roof.

Inside Shizune looked tired as well.

"It's normal," she told the two teens when she saw just how worried the blond and the raven haired youths both looked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The babies are a bit stubborn," Shizune told them.

"Can we help?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke also had a similar query. "Do they need anything?"

Shizune smiled. "Just support," she told the teens.

"_ITACHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

The scream was heard from inside the rooms and both teens were alarmed.

"That's normal too," Shizune assured them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with their jaws dropped.

* * *

It was at dawn when Itachi finally came to the sitting room. He was dead on his feet but there was a big smile on his face, wide and happy and it transformed his entire face. For a while those present were just staring, jaws gaping open at this rare sight. Then Sasuke gathered his wits and approached, Naruto following after him.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"The babies?" Sasuke asked after.

"Both Kagome and the babies are fine," Itachi assured them. "She asked for you and…"

Sesshomaru was suddenly there, looming above them.

"Take us to see her," the Inu Lord said.

Itachi nodded.

The room Kagome had was private and there were two basinets next to the tired mother, both empty. Shizune was also there. She held one bundle of joy wrapped up in a pink blanket, a bundle she handed to Itachi as soon as she saw him, while the other was resting in Kagome's hands in a soft blue blanket.

"Hey," Kagome smiled at them, her voice hoarse and tired. The miko looked exhausted.

"Should we go?" Naruto asked, fearful that they would tax her more.

Kagome shook her head. "Come meet them," she whispered with a bright smile. "Itachi is holding our firstborn, Hisaye. And this sleepy guy here is Hitomu."

The teens were staring in wonder at the babies.

"Want to hold them?" the new mother asked.

Both teens looked alarmed. Naruto in particular looked terrified but before he could protest Sesshomaru pushed him towards the bed and Kagome eased her son into Naruto's hands, instructing him how to actually hold the baby. Itachi was doing the same with an equally afraid Sasuke who was getting to hold his niece.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kagome asked.

Both babies were red and wrinkly but they were so small and soft and Naruto just nodded while Sasuke whispered his agreement, their awe not letting them say much else.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

Hitomu (Boy): one dream

Hisaye (Girl): Eternal blessing

According to:_ h t t p : / / b a b y n a m e s w o r l d . pa r e n t sc o n n e c t . c o m/ ja p a n e s e- n am es -8.h t m l_ (don't forget to take out the spaces)


	42. Chapter 38 YAOI version

**Title:** Romance in the air

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta reader:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer:**The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**Chapter Summary:** A chance meeting between tow lonely people and the love that develops between them.

**Pair:** Itachi Uchiha/ Kagome Higurashi

* * *

**Chapter 38 (YAOI version of chapter 38)**

* * *

**Uchiha compound…**

* * *

It was night and the house was quiet. Kagome was nestled in Itachi's arms and the pair were kissing. They had been more close than ever now and Itachi was always touching her or her bulging belly. They had been preparing for the wedding and had time and privacy late at night. Itachi had also started restoring the other houses in the compound for Sasuke and Naruto to soon move in as the teens were building their own lives.

The couple's private time was disturbed when a sharp pain left the miko gasping in surprise.

"Kagome?" Itachi was alarmed when mid kiss she pushed him away.

The miko let out a pained cry. Itachi felt wetness on the mattress they were lying on.

"Itachi… I think my waters just broke," Kagome told her lover. "The babies are coming!"

* * *

Itachi was tracking down his errant brother but could not find the teen so he settled to searching for Naruto. In his haste he did not bother knocking on the door and he got an eyeful of the activities his younger sibling and the blond demon vessel were up to.

"Oh God!" Sasuke yelled.

"Damn it Itachi! Knock before you enter!"

The former Akatsuki member shut his eyes closed.

"Sorry," he stuttered as the two teens started yelling. "Just thought to tell you that Kagome's gone into labor," he said and left the room only to sag against the closed door and give a small shiver. He had never wanted to see his brother in that position, ever.

Kyuubi and Sesshomaru were both there, alerted by the noise, and looking amused.

"Not a word," an embarrassed Itachi told the two demons.

"Just get Kagome to the hospital," Sesshomaru told him.

* * *

The residents of the Uchiha compound, human and demons alike, arrived in Konoha's hospital. Itachi had sent a clone ahead and the doctors knew to expect them.

Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice was also there and she had to blink as the group barged in. she shot one look at Kagome and had the other doctors and nurse ushering her to a room. Itachi was adamant to follow after her and she let him.

"We'll be at the waiting room," Sasuke told his older brother as he held Naruto's hand. The blond gave a serious nod.

The demons were silent.

The night proved quite long for the group and at some point Naruto and Sasuke went for a cup of tea to the cafeteria in the hospital. When they returned Kyuubi was nowhere to be seen then but Naruto could feel the dog demon waiting on the roof.

Shizune was there and looked tired.

"It's normal," she told the two teens when she saw just how worried the blond and the raven haired youths both looked.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The babies are a bit stubborn," Shizune told them.

"Can we help?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke also had a similar query. "Do they need anything?"

Shizune smiled. "Just support," she told the teens.

"_ITACHI! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

The scream was heard from the inside the rooms and both teens were alarmed.

"That's normal too," Shizune assured them.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her with their jaws dropped.

* * *

It was at dawn when Itachi finally came to the sitting room. He was dead on his feet but there was a big smile on his face, wide and happy and it transformed his entire face. For a while those present were just staring, jaws gaping open at this rare sight. Then Sasuke gathered his wits and approached, Naruto following after him.

"How is she?" Naruto asked.

"The babies?" Sasuke asked after.

"Both Kagome and the babies are fine," Itachi assured them. "She asked for you and…"

Sesshomaru was suddenly there, looming above them.

"Take us to see her," the Inu Lord said.

Itachi nodded.

The room Kagome had was private and there were two basinets next to the tired mother, both empty. Shizune was also there. She held one bundle of joy wrapped up in a pink blanket, a bundle she handed to Itachi as soon as she saw him, while the other was resting in Kagome's hands in a soft blue blanket.

"Hey," Kagome smiled at them, her voice hoarse and tired. The miko looked exhausted.

"Should we go?" Naruto asked, fearful that they would tax her more.

Kagome shook her head. "Come meet them," she whispered with a bright smile. "Itachi is holding our firstborn, Hisaye. And this sleepy guy here is Hitomu."

The teens were staring in wonder at the babies.

"Want to hold them?" the new mother asked.

Both teens looked alarmed. Naruto in particular looked terrified but before he could protest Sesshomaru pushed him towards the bed and Kagome eased her son into Naruto's hands, instructing him how to actually hold the baby. Itachi was doing the same with an equally afraid Sasuke who was getting to hold his niece.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kagome asked.

Both babies were red and wrinkly but they were so small and soft and Naruto just nodded while Sasuke whispered his agreement, their awe not letting them say much else.

* * *

**End of chapter**

* * *

Hitomu (Boy): one dream

Hisaye (Girl): Eternal blessing

According to:_ h t t p : / / b a b y n a m e s w o r l d . pa r e n t sc o n n e c t . c o m/ ja p a n e s e- n am es -8.h t m l_ (don't forget to take out the spaces)


	43. Chapter 39

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:**pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** In this chapter the side pairings mattered little so there won't be a yaoi version.

**ATTENTION! **Lemon in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 39**

* * *

The clearing was quiet, eerily so. Demon and miko stood facing each other. They had asked and received permission to leave Konoha's walls. It was the first time Kagome was leaving her children for more than an hour but it was time now, two months after she gave birth. They could not postpone this task any longer.

"Are you certain?" Sesshomaru asked the miko.

"Of growing old? Not outliving my children, my loved ones, my lover and soon to be husband? I've lived a lot more than a mortal should Sesshomaru. Now that I have a purpose in my life, I don't care for other duties and adventure. I have a home and a family."

"You could die tomorrow or in two years."

"Or I could live for eighty more and be wrinkled and old, surrounded by grandchildren," Kagome said with a smile. "I won't regret this. I want to go through with this ritual, honestly."

The dog demon gave a nod. "I had to be certain. There is no undoing this."

"I understand."

"Then we better start," he told the miko.

They worked side by side. Carving the marks of the ritual on the ground and soon demon and miko energies started swirling across the clearing. They had practiced the chanting before leaving Konoha's walls. Sesshomaru with Kyuubi's help had brewed a potion for this. It took very complex magic to pull this through; it called for the blood of the one seeking mortality. The same ritual had been used by deities and immortal beings seeking to become human and this applied in the miko's case as well. Kagome had been eager to bleed, chant, do everything in her power to stop being unchanged with time. The powers unleashed nearly decimated the clearing, sweeping the two powerful beings aside, but they held until the backlash of the powers they had invoked went dormant again and the clearing was quiet and still once again. Only this time the miko was no longer immortal, just her legend.

When she was able to stand again Sesshomaru picked her up.

"I can walk," she said.

"Wobble," the Inu demon said, unfazed but for the glare the miko sent him for that comment. "I can fly us back. Give it a bit more and you will be fully rested soon. You have grown more powerful."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

"No gratitude needed miko."

"Thank you all the same," Kagome insisted.

"Stubborn woman."

"Stuck up Taiyukai."

* * *

Itachi was poring over a scroll from the Uchiha library when Kagome returned. She slipped inside the room and started undressing. He looked up.

"Kagome?"

"Mm?"

"Everything okay?" he asked her.

She looked up when she took off her cloak. "Yes. Sesshomaru… the ritual he did worked." A small smile played on her lips.

The scroll Itachi was reading lay forgotten. "You can age again?"

"Yes," the miko admitted.

"Come here," Itachi whispered and she walked closer to him. Carefully he pulled her down and her lips met his, engulfing them. The touch sparked an emotion deep within them. It had been a while for both of them since the last time they had been together. Shizune had just recently cleared her for being fully healed to be with her Itachi.

"I want you," Kagome whispered. "I want you so much!"

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked and she nodded wistfully as she straddled his legs and settled there. Itachi used his hands to keep her steady and kissed her again. Her skin was cold from being outside for hours and if they had flown all the way back Itachi knew that even her cloak would have not been much help. He kept kissing her, tasting her and teasing her with his tongue, enjoying as small gasps of pleasure escaped her sweet lips.

They slowly started undressing each other, a teasing, sensual game. they were not in a hurry to see naked flesh so there were many caresses and kissing and Itachi even tickled her, delighting in her laughter. She was mortal now, frail just like any mortal being in his arms and at the same time it felt like an invisible wall had shattered between them, bringing miko and shinobi so much closer.

Only when their desire for each other could not be ignored any more they stopped delaying it. Itachi had Kagome naked and soft under him, smiling up at him and kissing his chin and neck and everywhere she could reach. And he was caressing her body, still round with the weight she put on during her pregnancy, her curves more appealing than they used to be.

He was gentle when he first entered her but then desire and love set up a faster pace and the pair were lost in each other.

Afterwards, they lay entangled in their shared bed, enjoying their closeness and just simply being together. Itachi still had trouble believing during some mornings that he was not back in the Akatsuki caves, on the run and shunned by his family, alone. Kagome knew and just clutched him tightly to her, slipping slender hands into his hair, caressing and soothing him until they either fell asleep or claimed each other again. Both options suited her just fine.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	44. Chapter 40

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:**pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

* * *

The grounds of the Uchiha compound had lots of noise and decorations. The whole place seemed alive. Ever since the two new additions to the family had come to the house. As soon as Kagome and Itachi brought home Hisaye and Hitomu the house was more lively. With Naruto also living in the compound people were coming and going. It was even more lively than it was before the massacre. But that day the noise was somehow happier. There was a wedding party taking place, the party, much like the wedding, had been long awaited by the friends of the couple.

The actual wedding took place in the Uchiha family shrine and only the immediate family were present. That meant Itachi, Kagome, their children, and Sasuke, as well as Naruto and the Taiyukai. After that they returned to the compound where the guests had been waiting for them.

The entire Uchiha district was renovated; the restored houses on the outer part of the place were being occupied now, mostly by shinobi that preferred the enclosed space. People like Anbu or Jōnin that had no clans found a refuge there. It helped that the place was always protected and no attacks from the outside could harm this safe haven the two surviving Uchiha and Higurashi Kagome had created. Currently, the restored houses were decorated with flowers and lanterns that would be lit up once night fell. There were tables of food and drinks prepared on the verandas and there were places to sit both inside and outside the main family house. Kagome looked radiant in her kimono, her husband a few paces away, never further, catering to her and his twins.

"They look so happy," Hinata sighed, a smile softening her face.

In the background, Tsunade and Jiraiya were arguing over a drinking contest the Godaime had apparently lost. The only corporeal Taiyukai in Konoha had beaten her at it and the kunoichi was being a sore loser while Sesshomaru was looking smug. Further away Kurenai and Asuma were chatting with Anko, Kakashi and Shizune, drinking and eating and looking relaxed. Naruto's peers were also there as well as a lot of people from the hospital, people Kagome had treated or people she worked with. Ino was nagging at Shikamaru, who after eating was content to just take a nap. Choji was happily munching on the foods next to Kiba.

Sasuke and TenTen were sitting close to one another, too close for it to be inconspicuous but then again most of Konoha knew they were dating by now and quite serious about it. Like most of Konoha knew that Naruto and Hinata were serious about their relationship. Hinata had found a sort of mentor in Kagome's face, the older woman advising the young kunoichi, helping her boost her confidence and understand Naruto better. Kyuubi's vessel had found them a few days after Kagome had decided that she would be staying in their world and not going back to the realm Sesshomaru had come from. The two had been in the kitchen, TenTen as well, drinking tea and eating sweets and giggling. Naruto had been spooked but then Hinata had smiled at him and much later, in private, told him that he had a wonderful sister in Kagome.

"Naruto?" Hinata touched the blonde's arm and he turned to face her, a wide smile on his face, blue eyes almost glowing from happiness.

"Sorry, my mind was wandering," Naruto told her. "You are right, they are happy. Though," his voice dropped a bit, mischievousness entering his eyes. "I've got to tell you, Itachi was terrified before the ceremony."

Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"He was afraid Kagome might change her mind about being with a… well, a killer," Naruto confided to Hinata. "But then Sasuke walked up to him, mind you I would have done the same had he not gotten there first, hit his brother upside the head and told him to get off his ass, put on his clothes and get to the temple or else he would kick his ass."

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked.

"With that language too, well, worse language," Naruto amended, "Not words I would ever have you hear."

It earned him a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so sweet," Hinata told him and Naruto blushed redder than a tomato. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Do you think we'll ever be as happy?"

Naruto blinked. "Aren't you now?"

She blushed. "No! I… I am but…"

"You mean whether we will ever have a wedding like this?" Naruto guessed.

The Hyuga heiress nodded.

"Well, I don't think your father would want the wedding ceremony to take place in the Uchiha district, the whole Hyuga versus Uchiha superiority complex."

Hinata was now blinking rapidly. "Naruto…. Do you mean…"

"I'm not proposing today," the blond warned her. "I don't want this day to overshadow our thing. Soon though, and it's going to be just us."

Hinata glomped him, making both of them fall over.

"Get a room!" Tsunade yelled at them and the blushing pair sprang apart and started laughing.

From the other side of the courtyard, Itachi and Kagome were in their own little world.

"You are beautiful," he told his wife. He dipped his head for yet another kiss. He just could not keep away from her and not just because she was more beautiful than ever all dressed up like a princess, unless he counted the day she gave birth. This was their day, a day he had never thought he would ever live to see. All those years ago when he first laid eyes on her, he had been on the run, dead set of ending his life at the hands of his brother. He pushed thoughts of darker days that had long since been left behind further back in his mind and focused on his present and his, hopefully long and happy, future.

Kagome was smiling at him when he pulled back from their kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," she whispered in response.

* * *

**Three years later…**

* * *

"Hisaye! Hitomu! Get back here!"

The three year old, giggling kids darted out of the house dodging their irate uncle. Sasuke only half heartedly yelled at them, more impressed than angry at the brats, who at three were little geniuses in the making. They had taken after their father in skills and their mother's gentle nature. The amount of strays they had brought home for her to nurse back to health was alarming. Hisaye was a real blessing and her daddy's girl. She had Itachi wrapped around her little pinkie and the big, bad and powerful former missing Nin had even dressed up one time to play with her. Sasuke pitied the guys that would try and date her, because he too would be having words with the 'lucky' brats. Hitomu was also a dear, smart and mischievous and Naruto's prankster apprentice from a young age. Lately, Kagome spent a lot of time getting him down from roofs, away from paint cans and generally away from mischief. They brought life and laughter and kept all of them busy.

"Hey," Naruto dropped next to him, having come from the roofs. "The runts causing trouble again?"

"When aren't they?" Kyuubi decided to make his appearance then, making both shinobi sigh a bit.

Naruto clapped his friend's and sort of brother's arm and then faced ahead.

"So, we double team them?" he asked Sasuke.

"You get Hisaye and I'll get Hitomu," the Uchiha told the blond who nodded. "And then we need to get you ready."

Naruto sighed. "It's no big deal, just done on the robes…"

Sasuke smacked him over the head. "You idiot!"

"Hey! That's Lord Hokage to you!"

"Only of I don't kill you before the ceremony," Sasuke threatened.

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. "You won't cause then you will have Tsunade after you. She is desperate to retire. I'm afraid that she might even have you put on the hat."

Sasuke shuddered. "All that paperwork… you are crazy. I wonder why Hinata puts up with you."

"Same reason TenTen has not dumped you yet. And speak better about my fiancé," Naruto said and Shimmered away.

* * *

**And one year after that …**

* * *

Itachi walked into the bedroom to find Kagome on their bed, looking lovely and beautiful and if her lack of clothing was an indication… He bent over her and kissed her passionately, pressing closer and joining her on the bed.

"Missed you," the miko told him. "Izumo told me he saw you when you were heading for the tower. Naruto mentioned that you would be returning this week and well… As I said previously, I missed you."

The spouses kissed again, their two weeks apart showing. They broke apart to breathe and Itachi rested his forehead on hers, staring straight into her eyes. Then Kagome started tugging at his clothes and Itachi made it easier for her, undressing until he wore nothing, just like her.

"The kids?" he asked.

"With Sasuke, we are alone in our house, no interruptions," Kagome promised.

"Good," he stated and was all over her.

Nine months later came Kaoru, their second daughter, her birth falling a month before Sasuke Uchiha married his fiancée and Naruto married Hinata, the double wedding being the largest party in Konoha, because after all, their beloved Hokage got married and the Uchiha family was once again growing in numbers.

* * *

**And eight years after that …**

* * *

The academy was a very popular place that day. The Hokage's son, Minato, was entering the shinobi academy along with Kaoru Uchiha and her male cousin Yahiko. Hisaye and Hitomu were in there and it was the first day of their last year there. Naruto and Hinata had had two kids; Minato was their eldest and their four year old daughter Hideyo. TenTen was currently pregnant with a girl. Itachi and Kagome were up to five kids, as a year after Kaoru turned two they had twins again, two boys, Eiji and Kaname.

The proud parents and the kids that were too young to join just yet were also there, proud about the kids.

Itachi had his arm around Kagome.

"They'll be fine," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek lovingly afterwards.

"I cannot help but worry," the miko replied.

"They will be great," Naruto assured her. "They have all of us. I certainly had no one at first and I turned out quite fine." in response his own wife hugged him.

"Listen to this idiot," Sasuke added.

Kagome smiled, happy tears escaping her eyes.

"You'll see," Itachi comforted his wife. "Everything will work out in the end. And if you worry…" he pointed at Sesshomaru, who was still around and would be for a while. Their silent protector who would be sticking around until at least Kagome was no longer alive, protecting the Uchiha and the Uzumaki and Konoha itself.

Kagome smiled and her husband then kissed her kid goodbye for the day, wishing her good luck.

"Have fun at school," she told Kaoru who beamed and rushed through the gates, joining her siblings and cousins.

* * *

**End of Story.**


	45. Chapter 40 YAOI version

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta Reader:**pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me. I only use them in my plot for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 40 (YAOI version of chapter 40)**

* * *

The grounds of the Uchiha compound had lots of noise and decorations. The whole place seemed alive. Ever since the two new additions to the family had come to the house. As soon as Kagome and Itachi brought home Hisaye and Hitomu the house was more lively. With Naruto also living in the compound people were coming and going. It was even more lively than it was before the massacre. But that day the noise was somehow happier. There was a wedding party taking place, the party, much like the wedding, had been long awaited by the friends of the couple.

The actual wedding took place in the Uchiha family shrine and only the immediate family was present. That meant Itachi, Kagome, their children, and Sasuke, as well as Naruto and the Taiyukai. After that they returned to the compound where the guests had been waiting for them.

The entire Uchiha district was renovated; the restored houses on the outer part of the place were being occupied now, mostly by shinobi that preferred the enclosed space. People like Anbu or Jōnin that had no clans found a refuge there. It helped that the place was always protected and no attacks from the outside could harm this safe haven the two surviving Uchiha and Higurashi Kagome had created. Currently, the restored houses were decorated with flowers and lanterns that would be lit up once night fell. There were tables of food and drinks prepared on the verandas and there were places to sit both inside and outside the main family house. Kagome looked radiant in her kimono, her husband a few paces away, never further, catering to her and his twins.

"Hey," Naruto greeted his boyfriend with a kiss on the soft lips and Sasuke turned his head, deepening the kiss a bit. No one batted an eyelash; friends and family had already known about them and were glad for them.

"Hey back," Sasuke told Naruto. "Where were you?"

"Ayame is here with her father and I was keeping them company for a bit. "How are you?"

"My feet are killing me from all the dancing."

"I hear you."

In the background, Tsunade and Jiraiya were arguing over a drinking contest the Godaime had apparently lost. The only corporeal Taiyukai in Konoha had beaten her at it and the kunoichi was being a sore loser while Sesshomaru was looking smug. Further away Kurenai and Asuma were chatting with Anko, Kakashi and Shizune, drinking and eating and looking relaxed. Naruto's peers were also there as well as a lots of people from the hospital, people Kagome had treated or people she worked with. Ino was nagging at Shikamaru, who after eating was content to just take a nap. Choji was happily munching on the foods next to Kiba.

Naruto dropped his head on Sasuke's shoulder and the raven haired shinobi mussed up the available blond hair. Naruto sighed, liking the caress.

"Tired?" the groom's brother asked.

"Just ate a bit much," Naruto replied. "Sasuke?"

"What?" the raven haired shinobi asked.

"Are you as happy as they are?" he nodded at the happy pair.

Sasuke's lips quirked up. "Yes."

"Honestly?" Naruto's blue eyes were soft and Sasuke responded with the best way he knew, drawing his lover close for a deep kiss.

This time they were not ignored, instead they gathered several catcalls.

"Get a room!" Tsunade yelled at them and the blushing pair sprang apart and started laughing.

From the other side of the courtyard, Itachi and Kagome were in their own little world.

"You are beautiful," he told his wife. He dipped his head for yet another kiss. He just could not keep away from her and not just because she was more beautiful than ever all dressed up like a princess, unless he counted the day she gave birth. This was their day, a day he had never thought he would ever live to see. All those years ago when he first laid eyes on her, he had been on the run, dead set of ending his life at the hands of his brother. He pushed thoughts of darker days that had long since been left behind further back in his mind and focused on his present and his, hopefully long and happy, future.

Kagome was smiling at him when he pulled back from their kiss.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you too," she whispered in response.

* * *

**Three years later…**

* * *

"Hisaye! Hitomu! Get back here!"

The three year old, giggling kids darted out of the house dodging their irate uncle. Sasuke only half heartedly yelled at them, more impressed than angry at the brats, who at three were little geniuses in the making. They had taken after their father in skills and their mother's gentle nature. The amount of strays they had brought home for her to nurse back to health was alarming. Hisaye was a real blessing and her daddy's girl. She had Itachi wrapped around her little pinkie and the big, bad and powerful former missing Nin had even dressed up one time to play with her. Sasuke pitied the guys that would try and date her, because he too would be having words with the 'lucky' brats. Hitomu was also a dear, smart and mischievous and Naruto's prankster apprentice from a young age. Lately, Kagome spent a lot of time getting him down from roofs, away from paint cans and generally away from mischief. They brought life and laughter and kept all of them busy.

"Hey," Naruto dropped next to him, having come from the roofs. "The runts causing trouble again?"

"When aren't they?" Kyuubi decided to make his appearance then, making both shinobi sigh a bit.

Naruto pecked his boyfriend's lips and then faced ahead. "So, we double team them?" he asked Sasuke.

"You get Hisaye and I'll get Hitomu," the Uchiha told the blond who nodded. "And then we need to get you ready."

Naruto sighed. "It's no big deal, just done on the robes…"

Sasuke smacked him over the head. "You idiot!"

"Hey! That's Lord Hokage to you!"

"Only of I don't kill you before the ceremony," Sasuke threatened.

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin. "You won't cause then you will have Tsunade after you. She is desperate to retire. I'm afraid that she might even have you put on the hat."

Sasuke shuddered. "All that paperwork… you are crazy."

"Come on!" Naruto told him, "Last one to get a brat is getting tied up."

"You mean…"

"Exactly lover boy, you want scarves, you have to work for it."

Sasuke licked his lips, a smirk on his handsome face. Then he Shimmered away and Naruto followed.

* * *

**And one year after that …**

* * *

Itachi walked into the bedroom to find Kagome on their bed, looking lovely and beautiful and if her lack of clothing was an indication… He bent over her and kissed her passionately, pressing closer and joining her on the bed.

"Missed you," the miko told him. "Izumo told me he saw you when you were heading for the tower. Naruto mentioned that you would be returning this week and well… As I said previously, I missed you."

The spouses kissed again, their two weeks apart showing. They broke apart to breathe and Itachi rested his forehead on hers, staring straight into her eyes. Then Kagome started tugging at his clothes and Itachi made it easier for her, undressing until he wore nothing, just like her.

"The kids?" he asked.

"With Sasuke, we are alone on our house, no interruptions," Kagome promised.

"Good," he stated and was all over her.

Nine months later came Kaoru, their second daughter, her birth falling a month before Sasuke and Naruto had a kid of their own. She was Naruto's daughter through a surrogate mother, little Kushina, who was both an Uzumaki and an Uchiha.

* * *

**And eight years after that …**

* * *

The academy was a very popular place that day. The Hokage's daughter, Kushina, was entering the shinobi academy along with Kaoru Uchiha. Hisaye and Hitomu were in there and it was the first day of their last year there. Naruto and Sasuke had had a couple of more kids. Minato was Sasuke's son through a surrogate mother and six years old. The couple had then adopted their second daughter, Hideyo. Itachi and Kagome were up to five kids, as a year after Kaoru turned two they had twins again, two boys, Eiji and Kaname.

The proud parents and the kids that were too young to join just yet were also there, proud about the kids.

Itachi had his arm around Kagome.

"They'll be fine," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek lovingly afterwards.

"I cannot help but worry," the miko replied.

"They will be great," Naruto assured her. "They have all of us. I certainly had no one at first and I turned out quite fine." in response his own wife hugged him.

"Listen to this idiot," Sasuke added.

Kagome smiled, happy tears escaping her eyes.

"You'll see," Itachi comforted his wife. "Everything will work out in the end. And if you worry…" he pointed at Sesshomaru, who was still around and would be for a while. Their silent protector who would be sticking around until at least Kagome was no longer alive, protecting the Uchiha and the Uzumaki and Konoha itself.

Kagome smiled and her husband then kissed her kid goodbye for the day, wishing her good luck.

"Have fun at school," she told Kaoru who beamed and rushed through the gates, joining her siblings and cousins.

* * *

**End of Story.**


End file.
